An American YYH
by Neko-Koorime
Summary: Kassandra was like any other Kurama obsessed fan girl. But when a strange storm one night sends people careening into her pine tree, what's she to do? A humorous and romantic adventure ensues. Not as lame as I'm making it sound...
1. Typical

Kassandra Zelane was like any other girl. She got up, she went to school and she came home. He parents had her take three years of karate, which was more than enough time to be able to beat her teacher. She could swim quite well, but was really bad at any other sport. Mainly, any sport that involved a ball of any sort.

She was thin, weighing barely over 100 pounds, and only a little over 5 feet. Her favorite food: Chocolate. She still couldn't manage to weigh anymore. She had three best friends, and what more could a girl ask for. Not much. She didn't like guys. They were so immature and pointless. She'd given up on the male race until she'd found someone who could prove her wrong. Hadn't happened yet.

She dug through her closet, which of course was a mess. Like everything else in her room. She needed to find one of the posters she'd bought ages ago for her wall. She finally finds it. Unrolling the shiny paper and reaching out for a thumbtack, she doesn't quite have a chance to look at it. She finds a thumbtack and sticks the poster perfectly on the wall. Both the emerald eyes of Kurama, and the golden eyes of Youko stared back at her.

Kass sighed. "Oh…If only I could just…Pfft! As if! Even if he was real, he certainly wouldn't care for the likes of me…" Kass walks into the hall to get something to eat, and stops in front of a mirror. Her hair had two things wrong with it. It didn't seem to know what color it wanted to be, and it didn't like being pushed or shoved into anything resembling a hairstyle. It was either blonde or brown, but most people called it dirty blonde, and it loved sticking out in strange directions, just to annoy her. Any attempt to tame it resulted in pain.

She shrugs and grabs a brush. She spaces out thinking about who else? Kurama…

She looks into the mirror, wondering what color her eyes are today. She was wearing a hunter green Tee shirt and blue jeans, so most likely they were greener than blue at the moment. Yep. They were.

She sighs again and puts down the brush. It was a pointless anyway. She heads back to her room. Her katana was hanging from a hook on the wall. You have no idea how long and hard she had to beg to get it. She had taught herself the basics, though she really needed a teacher. She was always afraid she'd hurt someone she cared about. Her whip was coiled on a hook next to it. It was one of those simple leather one, and she'd gotten it long before she got the katana. She was a lot better with it too. Currently, she was learning how to use it to pull her self up on tree branches. Not as easy as it sounds.

She ran her hand over the mouse on her computer, then clicked on an icon. All 213 pictures of Kurama, both forms, loaded quite quickly. The computer was used to having to load them. After staring for one long moment, she was ripped out of her reverie by her annoying brother…well one of the annoying brothers. She hadn't noticed him come in.

"He looks like a girl…" He said as he looked over you're your shoulder.

"Beat it Jason!"

"But he does!"

Kassandra picks up the baseball she had next to the computer for just this purpose. Jason takes one look at the bat and runs out of the room. Kassandra places the bat back down, leaning against the desk. She returns to the pictures only to be interrupted by her other brother.

"Kass…you can't have a crush on Kurama." She shudders at the way he says it. He says it Koorama, putting stress on the Koo…It always drove her crazy.

"And why not, Dylan?"

"Because he's a fictional character. The figment of someone else's imagination…"

He dodges the paperweight that went flying across the room. Then he scampers off down the stairs. Kass snorts.

"Baka…"

"Kassandra!" Her mother had been walking by at that precise moment "We are not Japanese, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't-". She cuts off suddenly as the oven starts bleeping at her. Kass sighs. It's not like she knew a lot of it…just baka and basic manners…and a few other random words…

Gosh, it's not like she spoke in it all the time…So typical of a parent though, and what's more-

"Kassandra! Dinner!"

Kass sighs and shuts down the computer. No point in leaving it on. She'd have to continue tomorrow…


	2. Stormy Night Hallucinations?

Kassandra woke up and looked at the clock. 3:00 and she was up.. Once she was up, It was really hard to go back to sleep. She pulls back the covers and sets her feet on the ground and starts looking for her cat.

"Molly…Molly where are you?"

No answer. Not that she had expected any. After 15 minutes of searching she gives up and returns to her bedroom and sits on the window seat, staring out of the window at the muggy black night. The old pine tree in her yard was swaying gently. At first she thought it was just the wind. Then she realized nothing else was moving. Strange.

She opened the window a bit, but jumped back when something fell out of the tree.

"Niisu." The tree said.

She couldn't understand the words, but she was sure something had been said.

"Whoa…but trees can't talk…"She mutters to herself.

Suddenly another figure dropped out of the tree. Not fell, he dropped down intentionally.

"Daij? bu desu ka?

Finally the fallen figure speaks.

"Un, genki desu Urameshi…"

Kass flinched. Most of the words had made no sense, but she had caught that last one. Had she really just heard Urameshi? No way…he was just an anime character!

"I must have heard wrong…"

A rustle outside catches her attention, and she turns back to the window. Another figure dropped out of the tree.

"Nennotame, Kuwabara? Taidaima" The third figure helped the first one up. Kuwabara?

"Arigatou, kitsune." Kitsune? Why was he calling the person who had helped him up a fox?"

"Doo itashimashite. Sore wa doko, Hiei?"

"Shirimasen." Said the second.

Hiei? There was no way she had just heard Hiei…

"Bakas…"

A fourth person drops out of the tree and walks over. He seemed shorter than the others. A lot shorter. He'd also called them bakas, meaning fools. Definitely Hiei-like behavior…wait! She was considering this? It wasn't possible…

Thunder boomed and she missed what the fourth person said. Or most of it. She managed to catch one word.

"-Kurama."

Kassandra dropped the stuffed animal she'd been holding.

"Ku-Ku-Ku-Kurama?"

She looks out the window to count four people. The number of the Reikai Tantei. The heights seemed about right too…

Scary…

If only she could see better…

As if on command, a lightning bolt lit up the sky. (I just realized how lame that sounded…) Well, Finally…it had been threatening to storm all day. She glances down at the group. They were leaving. Relieved, she shuts the window with perhaps a bit too much force. One of the figures turns around. Another flash of lightning lights up the yard. She stares in disbelief as she watched Kurama, or a very near look alike, look around for the source of the sound. When he finally leaves, she slumps against the wall. No. Way. That had just happened. It wasn't possible.

She continued telling herself this until she fell asleep right there.


	3. Morning Rush

_**The Sacred Bovine- No, I didn't get it from anywhere. I had this written down since I first became introduced to the wonders of YYH. I just have never gotten around to typing it, and I decided now would be a good time to do it. I know it's a bit stereotypical, but when you think about it, most Fan Fictions are. With the exception of a rare few. No one has reviewed because no one has noticed it…and I have no idea if people are even reading this junk that I write, but I need to get it out so I can move on…Right…story…**_

_**Bookworm0492- **_

_**Nice…**_

_**Are you okay?**_

_**Yea, I'm fine Urameshi**_

_**Sure Kuwabara? Here…**_

_**Thanks, fox**_

_**Your welcome, where is Hiei?**_

_**I don't know**_

_**In that order…and the translations and stuff is quite rough, so please don't criticize me for it. **_

****

* * *

****

Kassandra woke up the next morning, surprised to find her self on the floor. It took her a moment to remember what had happened last night. Or early morning actually. She shook her head in disbelief. It must have been some sort of strange dream…

/Then why am I on the floor/

She chose not to answer that question. She might have been afraid of the answer; she might have merely been too tired to care. Or perhaps, both.

She sighs and manages to get to her feet and looks at the clock. It was 7:43. School started at 8…

"Omigosh! I'm going to be late! I've got a test today in Language Arts and if I miss it I'll be in so much trouble…plus Sam will kill me…"

She was still in her pajamas. That wasn't good. She hurries to the bathroom, shutting and locking the door. She hurriedly turns on the water and plans out the next 15 minutes of her life. She'd have to skip breakfast, but that was nothing new. She did that nearly every day. The shower water was piping hot, but she was used to that temperature. It was the norm for her. Hot water, good. Hot weather, Bad. Don't ask. No one knows the answer…

She has the quickest shower in the history of her showers. Only 7.3 minutes, and yes she was timing. She grabs whatever was on top of the pile of unfolded clothes in her drawers. Her appearance wasn't really something she dwelled on much. Only after she was dressed and was going to brush out her hair, did she realize what she was wearing. A pair of boy's jeans and a plain dark blue T-shirt. A boys T shirt. So she dressed like a guy. What of it? She didn't care. Guys clothes were cheaper anyway…

Grabbing her backpack on the way out of the room, Kass straightens her glasses. Yes glasses. To complete the nerd image, lets not forget the fact that her backpack weighs a ton. Books- All of it. Kass sighs and tramps down the stairs. She was attempting to sneak by the kitchen to her bus stop, when her mother poked her head around the corner.

"Kassandra…Breakfast?" She meant it as a hint that she needed to eat, but Kass decided to play idiot.

"No thanks, Mom. No time." She was out the door before her mother had a chance to say anything else.

The bus wasn't there yet when she arrived, but the other kids were there. Including a Sam.

"Where have you been?"

"Overslept…strange dream…"

"Huh…About?"

Kass looked up at one of the only people she could tell this to without fearing rejection.

"I'll tell you later…"

Later meant on the bus when no one would be bothering to listen in to others conversations.

Sam nodded, knowing perfectly well what was meant by later. Before they could start up another conversation though, the bus arrived. They boarded last to avoid being pushed and shoved. Their seat was open. It always was. Both girls took their seats, and waited for the bus to start toward Melvin Ward High School. The bus started off at an amazingly slow speed, and everyone began their individual conversations.

Sam turned to Kass immediately.

"So?"

Kass sighs and tells the dream as best as she could remember. When she finished, Sam simply stared at her for a moment, then asked softly.

"You didn't have sugar before you went to sleep did you?"

"As a matter of fact, I did… I had a piece of Strawberry Shortcake…"

"That would do it. Kass, you had a sugar-induced fantasy dream."

Kassandra accepted this quite easily.

"Your right…that's why I said I had a strange dream."

Sam nods and they talk about some book they had both read. Eventually the bus comes to a complete stop and they step off the bus.

"And so begins another monotonous school day."

No one was sure which one of them had said it, but they both had thought it. They walked into the building and headed to their first class. Math.

* * *

**_The evil horror of Math...Hehehe...see next chapter, in progress al lthat...if you are reading this please review, because if you don't, I get the impression no one is reading..._**


	4. Math

_**Hehehe…I'm baaaaaa-ck**_

_**The Sacred Bovine- You were right though. It was stereotypical at the beginning. I just try very hard to deviate form the stereotype as soon as possible. I hoped I fixed the anonymous review thing. BTW, about the Japanese in Part two…I gleaned it from various places…online…**_

_**Javacrzy- I'm glad you like it. My hair is like that. Except I found a really good conditioner that actually works for my hair. Course, I have to use like…a lot each day, but Pfft. Who cares? My hair isn't crazy like that anymore.**_

_**Insaneningen14- nod Strawberries are awesome!**_

_**Lurcan- No idea…Realistic, yet fantastical at the same time. That was the goal.**_

_**Darklight4ever- Kass is like me in that way too…I'd have posters if I could. But my Mom said no anime posters. Though she had no problem with Legolas…**_

_**The Mega Doomer- That makes me feel a lot better…thanks**_

**_Bara-Minamino- I know my grammar is off. I tend to do that, and my Word Program isn't set to detect tense changes like that. Sorry if it bothers you. I'll try to do better. And I'll write longer chapters… _**

Kassandra walked into Math class and slipped quietly into her seat. She wasn't late or anything, but she preferred not to be noticed. The teacher was late, as always. It most likely wasn't his fault. Traffic was really bad, and he did live 45 minutes away from the school. And he didn't have a bus. So no one blamed him for it.

Besides. That meant less time for teaching the dreaded subject…

_**MATH… **_

As she had nothing better to do, and she was alone in this class. Well, alone as in none of her three or four friends shared it with her. Anyway, Kass pulled out the book she was reading at the time. Inkheart. She smiled and settled down. Soon she was completely absorbed into the story, oblivious to her surroundings. The wonders of a book.

(Stereotypical-ness begins now. I'll inform you when it ends)

She didn't notice when Mr. Tandon walked in leading four boys. Had she been paying attention, she would have recognized them instantly. But because she was not…

"Class, these are our new exchange students. The one in the green is Yusuke Urameshi, the one in blue is Kazuma Kuwabara, who goes by his surname, the short one in the black is Hiei Jaganshi-" The teacher paused here as he struggled to pronounce this name more than the others. He didn't notice the one he introduced as Hiei glaring at him. The fourth student sighed and whispered something in the teacher's ear. "And Shuuichi Minamino. Class, please welcome them."

One of those dull mutters spread across the class, one that sounded vaguely like 'Welcome'. So nice to see enthusiasm in a class.

Meanwhile, Kassandra still had her nose buried in a book. Big surprise…

Back to the teacher. "Well, let's see if we can find you seats and a guide. Yusuke and Kuwabara, you may sit in the front, Hiei, I believe there is an open seat next to the window, and Shuuichi, behind Ms. Zelane. If she would kindly do us the favor of raising her hand.

Nothing.

Thankfully, the kid next to her was on relatively good terms with her, as she had let him cheat off her paper once, though she was on sugar at the time, she'd still allowed him to get a passing grade. He figured one good turn deserves another. He points to her with one hand and a look on his face that said. 'That's her.'

Shuuichi (I'm going to lapse here and call him Kurama…) followed the pointed finger. He takes a seat behind the girl. She seemed far too absorbed in her book to notice his presence. That was a nice change compared to rabid fan girls. He looked over her shoulder at the book she was reading. Amazing demon power of Youko's let him be able to read it, just as he was able to speak English, far easier than Yusuke and Kuwabara who had to have special translator objects.

The book was called Inkheart, and that was about all he could tell. Even though he had no idea about the characters or anything, he found himself reading over her shoulder.

--Wait! What the heck am I doing?-

-Exactly what I would do…except there'd be a bit more touching involved --

--There is no touching involved!-

-Exactly! --

Kurama sweatdropped and turned his attention to the teacher. Trying to ignore the girl in front of him.

--You are no fun at all Shuuichi…None…--

- Your idea of fun is not one I wish to explore…-

Youko sighs.

--Fine Shuuichi…be that way…but you can have any girl you choose, but yet you still choose abstinence. It makes no sense…--

-Please, Youko, No lectures. I need to focus. –

Youko doesn't respond. Kurama sighs and focuses all his attention on the teacher. Not easy. The teacher was droning on about the Pythagorean theorem.

Kass was still absorbed in her book, completely ignorant of all around her. She had no intention of coming out of her coma-like trance any time soon. Why would she do that?

Suddenly the bell rang, but while everyone else jumped sky high, Kass was oblivious. The teacher dismissed the class and Kass automatically stood up, gathering her stuff while still reading. She walked right past four people without stopping and was halfway out the door when the Mr. Tandon stopped her.

"Kassandra, can you do me a favor."

Just because someone had stopped her moving didn't mean she was paying attention. Mr. Tandon sighed.

"Kassandra. KassaNDRA! KASSANDRA!"

Kass jumped as high as her peers had at the bell. "Yes sir?"

"I need you to do me a favor-"

"Oh, what? Make copies? Run a note to another teacher's class? Pick up your lunch from the staff room? Make a call from the office? Tell the principal you're taking three weeks off in a month, and need a sub? Or-"

Mr. Tandon covered her mouth with his hand.

"I don't know how you knew about my vacation to Hawaii, but no. I need you to show he new kids around."

"What new kids?"

Mr. Tandon sighs.

"Did you completely space out today during class?"

Kass nods. "Yupper Skeppers!"

Mr. Tandon decides to ignore her. "The new exchange students. I was going to have Daniel do it, but he seems to have disappeared."

Kass groans. Why her.

_Because you hadn't left the classroom yet…_ Her mind supplied.

Kass rolls her eyes.

Mr. Tandon raises an eyebrow at her eye rolling, but continues talking. "And so, I stopped you on your way out of class to ask you to help them learn their way around."

Kass looks at the teacher and sighs.

_I guess I won't be reading in the halls…I'll have to baby-sit the new kids… _

"Fine…"

"Excellent. Boys…Meet-"

But Kass was already starting down the hall. Mr. Tandon sighs. "Well…she'll introduce herself. You might have to-"

But the boys were gone too. Poor Mr. Tandon…

**_(Stereotypical-ness has dwindled and died now…)_**

Kass waited until they were heading down the deserted Art hallway toward the Computer class, before she stopped.

"Sorry, I would have stopped earlier, but stopping in the main hallway is a bad idea. Not just a bad idea. A death wish, practically. Trust me. On my first day I nearly got ran over."

She turns around.

"I'm Kassandra Zelane, and-"

Kass freezes. The boys in front of her looked strangely familiar. One had gelled back black hair. Another was extremely tall, and looked like he had an IQ of, like, 30.The third was quite strange. His black hair seemed to defy gravity, but any large amount off hair gel could do that. His hair however had an odd thing about it. A starburst of white, then more black. Quite strange, though definitely familiar. Not to mention red eyes. Strange red eyes…

The fourth person though, was the one that triggered it all. Red hair, and green eyes. BRIGHT red hair and EMERALD green eyes. She'd spent enough time staring at pictures of him to recognize him. That did it. The dam burst and suddenly she had the strange urge to run screaming anywhere, but away from here. This had to be some sort of joke. Contacts, and hair dye. That was it…

This was just joke…a really cruel joke…

Determined not to show anything, Kass simply smiled. Might as well play along…

"–And though I might seem a bit antisocial, it's nothing a severe as Hiei's here."

Kass wished she had a camera. The looks on their faces were priceless. The tall stupid one was openly gaping, while the gel-head was simply staring. The short one looked at her emotionless. The fourth one looked at her amused.

Finally the gel-head manages to speak.

"Okay, well that was strange. I'm Yusuke Urameshi, this is Kuwabara. He doesn't have much in the brains department. Go ahead and insult him. It'll take him a good 5 minutes to realize you did. The short one in the black is Hiei Jaganshi, though I wouldn't call him short if I were you. It gets on his nerves, an he's a bit nasty in that case. And our remaining group member is-"

"Shuuichi Minamino." She finishes for him. Then, without explaining she turns around and walks into Computer class, leaving the stunned boys in the hall.

"How'd she know?"

"Maybe she wasn't as oblivious as we thought. Maybe she heard our names."

"How'd she know the shrimp was anti social? OW!"

"Hn."

"I don't know. But right now, we should probably get into class."

"Right…which room is it? I forgot…"

Yusuke takes a step toward the door nearest them and walks in, Kuwabara following him. Hiei and Kurama stand back. They knew which door. They walked over and stood next to it.

A few seconds later, Yusuke and Kuwabara ran out, being pelted by various sports equipment.

"Jeez…how were we supposed to know it was the girls locker room…" Yusuke said rubbing a large bump on the back of his head.

Kurama, trying not to chuckle too loudly, pointed to a plaque next to the door that clearly read, Girls Locker Room.

Kuwabara starts laughing, until Yusuke hits him upside the head.

"You went in, too."

"Yeah, but I was following you…"

"Hn."

"HEY! That's the Shrimp's line! OW!"

"Hn."

They all quiet down, and head inside the classroom, Kuwabara and Yusuke muttering angrily.


	5. The Teacher from the Depths of Hael

_**Ooo…Darklight4ever! I want ice cream! I love ice cream…then again…ice cream is sugar…and who doesn't love sugar?**_

_**Bara-Minamino- No offense was taken. I actually do need someone to point stuff out like that. **_

_**Wanapet- Thanks! You have no idea how good that feels.**_

Kass was already sitting in her seat when the boys walked in. Her computer was booted up and she was logging in. She looked up and smiled cheerily.

"Hi. Glad to see you could make it to class. As you can probably see, Mr. Kowalski, the Computer class teacher isn't here yet. But I happen to know that the rest of the computers in his row aren't taken. Have a seat."

Kuwabara sat next to her on one side. Him and his attempted perverted-ness. He would die if he touched her.

How did she know he'd be perverted? To stay in character.

Kassandra ignored him. Yusuke took a seat on the other side of her. She ignored him too.

Suddenly, Kuwabara reached out and did the so expected. Kassandra jumped up and started yelling at him.

"YOU FREAKIN' PERV! WHAT IN THE NAME-"

Suddenly a rather flabby man walked through the door. He noticed the standing Kassandra immediately.

"Ah, Kassandra, my technological prodigy. No need to get up on my account."

Kassandra blushes lightly and sits down immediately.

Mr. Kowalski didn't seem to notice. Kassandra however started cursing him out under her breath. In a couple of choice German words she'd picked up from an exchange student a couple of years ago.

Kuwabara couldn't hear her, but Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama could. Yusuke stared at her for a moment, but quickly turned his attention back to the computer. He was trying to work his way around the strange keys. Kurama, who heard, and understood, every word she said, decided to act like he couldn't. For his sanity as well as the others. Hiei was smirking to him self.

---She has a mouth, doesn't she, Kurama? ---

- I didn't notice…-

---Yes you did…can you tell which language she's using?---

-German. But her accent is a bit off. Mostly because her voice isn't built for it. She's used to faster and lighter words.-

--- Yes…but you didn't notice…---

Kurama glared at him.

- It's one of those things you can't help but notice…-

---I'm sure it is…---

--Don't let him fool you, Hiei…--

--- He didn't…---

- Between the two of you, I'll never get any rest…-

---We know…---

--We know. You need to be a bit more social with the ladies, Shuuichi…--

-Your idea of 'social' could get me arrested…-

Youko played the shocked innocent…demon…

--How dare you accuse me of such things! I'd never _force_ a girl into anything…--

Kurama rolls his eyes.

-Of course not. You'd only harass them until they submitted just to get rid of you. -

--I would not! Tell him Hiei! --

---I don't know what to tell him. He could be right…---

--Oh, your helpful, Hiei. Just helpful…--

---I know…---

The teacher was talking however, now, and Kurama left Youko and Hiei to argue. He'd check in every once in a while.

Break

/ I'm going to kill him… I'm going to kill him… I'm going to kill him… I'm going to kill him… I'm going to kill him… I'm going to kill him… I'm going to kill him… I'm going to kill him… I'm going to kill him… I'm going to kill him… I'm going to kill him… I'm going to kill him… I'm going to kill him… I'm going to kill him… I'm going to kill him… I'm going to kill him… I'm going to kill him… I'm going to kill him… I'm going to kill him…/

That one particular thought wouldn't go away. She probably wouldn't kill him. Only find some way to pound him flat. It occurred to her she wouldn't be able to do that, but she didn't exactly care at the moment. She was so angry she could have done it right there, and would have, if the teacher hadn't walked in.

They were talking about some insanely simple computer concept, and she felt she had the right to space out. Preferably with her book. Besides. Mr. Kowalski wouldn't give her detention. She was his 'Prodigy.'

She despised being called that, but considering she knew more about computers than he did, she probably was a prodigy. To him. She lived with a guy who could break computers, fix them, take them apart, put them aback together, and they'd work perfectly fine.

She was bound to pick things up.

Oh wait he was asking a question…

"Who can show me where the cable that connects the printer and the PC is located?"

No one else showed any intention of answering, so Kass raised her hand. Mr. Kowalski nodded and without a word Kass walked to the front and easily identified the wire. She walked back to her seat just as silent.

"Good job, Kassandra. Of course, I would expect nothing less."

Kass says nothing. She was already back in her book.

Break

Kurama glanced over at her. She seemed to be completely unfazed by all the looks being cast her way. Both the admiring ones, and the ones of loathing. He knew how that felt.

Youko stopped arguing with Hiei for a moment to listen to his hosts thoughts.

--You hear that Hiei? --

Hiei paused as well.

---Sounds like you were right…---

Youko looked out at the girl who Kurama was looking at.

--Hmm…--

---Hmm…good or bad?---

--I don' know…I can see anything but Yusuke's big head…--

Hiei chuckles.

---Here…I'll help you…---

He transmits a memory image of the girl, Kassandra.

Youko stares at the image for a moment.

--Not bad…but why is she dressed like a guy? --

He circles around the memory image.

---No idea. She does seem like a tomboy…---

-- Huh…If she dressed more like a girl, she might be more attractive…I still can't see why Shuuichi--

---Don't ask. She's a strange girl. Doesn't act much like one for one.---

--This might be good for him though…Do you think we could, you know, _nudge_ them along a bit?--

---It's possible…but I'm not going to. ---

--Oh come on! You know he needs to be in a nice healthy relationship! –

Hiei was silent.

--I'll let you think about it. –

Kurama hadn't noticed a thing about that conversation, other than he suddenly had an image of Kassandra in his head, but he could overlook that. He certainly didn't link that to the demonic conversation occurring.

Break

Kassandra was still lost in the book when the bell rang. She'd completed her computer assignment in a matter of minutes. No biggy, really. She gathered her stuff up, completely ignoring the new kids. She still refused to call them the Reikai Tantei. That was far too much like admitting they were for real, or even there. She wasn't ready for that. Not at all. Most definitely not.

Basically, she still maintained it was a joke. A mean and cruel joke.

She'd been hurt too many times by 'jokes'. She was going to ignore this one.

Honest! She was!

Or at least that's what she planned to do.

Her next class was English. Ooo…the horrid English. The subject wasn't the problem.

It was the teacher.

Mrs. DeChaira was a master at cruel and unusual homework assignments, usually diagrams and essays that had no purpose.

Seriously. There has to be a law about giving too much homework. There just had to be.

Kass sighs and heads toward the 3rd floor. She looked behind her to see the new kids. The resemblance was too close to be a coincidence, or even a joke. As much as she wanted to keep herself convinced that this was joke, she knew she had to know for sure.

Though she wasn't quite sure why she didn't just accept that it was a joke…She turns into the hallway and walks through the door, just as the tardy bell rings.

"Ms. Zelane! You're late!"

Kass groans as Mrs. DeChaira strides over to the door and glares down at her.

"Actually, m'am, I'm just on time. As you'll notice the bell rang, a second AFTER I walked into class."

Mrs. DeChaira glared fiercely, but couldn't do anything, because she was perfectly right. Instead she presses her lips together, and reluctantly lets Kassandra through. Kass takes her seat and smiles happily to herself.

She'd gotten away with that.

Break

Meanwhile, Mrs. DeChaira had noticed the new students and suddenly had the fakest smile ever plastered on her face.

"He-llo. I'm…Mrs.…De…Chair…a…Pleased…to ha…ve …you…in…our…class…How…are …you…doing….today…?

She was speaking like they were special ed students or something. Each syllable was stretched out and emphasized. It was really sad, yet funny at the same time.

The four of them looked at each other and nearly started laughing. Kass did start laughing.

"Mrs. DeChaira! Did you miss the memo?"

By this point, the teacher had realized that all four of them understood English. She then told them to sit down. No pleasantries or anything. She probably would have given the speaker of the memo comment detention for a week, if she'd known who 'he' was. Once again, Kurama ended up behind Kassandra.

Only Hiei and Youko knew how or why. Everyone else simply thought it chance.

5 minutes later, Kass had already read the story for today. Another ten minutes and she was done with all 123 question assigned to her by Mrs. DeChaira. How she came up with 123 questions was just another way she made them miserable.

She pulled out her book and started to read. Just as it was getting good, Mrs. DeChaira had to come in.

"Kassandra! Why are you reading? You should be doing the assignment I gave you."

"I'm done m'am."

The teacher froze and stared down at the girl in extreme delight.

"Let me see. I'll grade it. If you don't get a hundred on it, you'll have detention for week!"

Kass shrugs and hands her the paper. The evil teacher snatches it from her hand and storms to the desk. 15 minutes later, she was still grading, and Kass had finished her book. Kass shrugs and pulls out a small notebook, with no label on it. She opens it up to a fresh page and begins to doodle. She came out with a cute Spirit Beast like animal, with pointy cat ears and 3 fox tails. This time it was sleeping. Usually, it was doing other things. Like eating, or running, or even one time, staring with it's head cocked. She didn't ever think while drawing it.

Break

/Dang it! I can't find a thing wrong with this assignment, except that her handwriting is a mess. Can I dock her points for that? No, Dang it, it's readable, just messy. Curse her/

As sour as ever dear Mrs. DeChaira (Yeah right…) walks up to Kassandra's desk.

"You need to type this up tonight. If you don't it'll be a zero."

Kassandra looks up form her new doodle. "I guess I got a 100?"

Mrs. DeChaira glares heavily. Kass simply smiles and goes back to her squiggles.

Just s Mrs. DeChaira was about to speak, most likely to giver her detention, the bell rang.

"Saved by the bell!" Kass gathered her stuff up and was out of their in a New York minute.

The teacher from the depths of Hael stood there fuming, and was left with no students to take it out on by the time she recovered.

Mission Accomplished.

Kass waited fro the new kids outside the classroom. "Next class is Biology II I believe that Kuwabara and Yusuke don't have her until 5th hour, because 4th hour is her Honors class. However, Hiei and Kurama, you two have it with me. Yusuke, Kuwabara, right across the hall is the Gym. That's your 4th hour. Good Luck with Coach Fecto!" She heads off toward the hallway they were to spend the next two hours in.

The boys follow.

_**sigh I hate the English teacher…she is Eeeeeeviiiiiiilllllll…..**_


	6. Biology and Gym

_**Kitsunai- Thank you so much! One of my friends gave me a nice long lecture on Mary Sues, so I keep that in mind during character design. I'm glad my story stands out of the cliché, because I'm really trying hard not to let it slip. I'll be sure to warn you when the stereotypical-ness pops up. **_

_**Bookworm0492- I know…Do you mean the Marten? It was something like that. The fire guy was Dustfinger. **_

_**Kuramafan-06- rubs back of head I know. I have a plotline…or rather had…I'm thinking about changing it because right now it sounds really stereotypical. Originally, I just had blanks instead of the words…I think I might do that in the future. **_

_**I know Kuwabara is not a complete idiot I just felt like making him one. But he's going to get a lot more intelligent later…well maybe not a LOT but he will get better. I'm going to blame it on portal lag… **_

_**The Youko-Shuuichi talk was to show what was going on in his head, because he does have two separate personalities. It makes sense that they would. Besides, it's really funny…In the series, it could just be because it is mostly focused on Yusuke. You only get others thoughts occasionally. **_

_**The perverted-ness is just something that I think is a lot of fun. Its just kind of one of those things that are accepted as a fact. **_

_**I know…for her collection I randomly picked a number. Mine is somewhere around 723, and a lot more coming after that. Still counting as well. Do you load them in somewhere? Can I borrow some? **_

_**I know its an over used idea, but I'm going to try to make it as original as possible. **_

_**COMMENTS IN GENERAL TO REVIEWERS AND READERS WHO DON'T REVIEW: **_

_**Ah, Yes. The Evil English Teacher. Usually it's Math, but well…. he was evil in another of my un-typed fan fics. I thought I'd give him a break. Besides…I was bored and I wanted a teacher to make fun of… I'd say I successfully did so… **_

_**I tried to keep Hiei in character as much as possible. My theory is, he says more in mind talk, than he does outside of it. **_

_**Better than when she finds out, is when THEY find out… **_

_**

* * *

**_

Kass was all smiles as she walked into Biology. The teacher, Mrs. Lichtenberg, smiled back as she entered. She loved this class. As much as she loved 6th hour, Reading.

Kass took her seat and watched as Hiei and Kurama talked to Mrs. Lichtenberg. They seemed to have the same impression she did. She even managed to smile at both of them as the sat down on either side of her.

Of course, she didn't see if they smiled back or not. Her attention went directly to the Mrs. Lichtenberg.

Another reason she was so happy was judging on Kurama's performance, she would be able to tell whether or not he was for real or not. Well…sort of…there was still a small chance that it could be a coincidence, or a prank.

* * *

Kurama had been surprised when she'd smiled at him. After all, she had ignored him all day. However, she turned back to the teacher before he could say anything, or even smile back. It had just hit him that she had called him Kurama outside of class. Ha done of the others called him that, on accident? 

Youko however was smiling broadly.

--Hiei…tell me you saw that…--

---I saw it…she smiled at me too though…---

Hiei had simply looked back at her. He didn't smile easily.

--I think she likes him…--

---Are you sure it isn't wishful thinking, Youko? Your just excited because this is the most attention Kurama has paid to one girl in a while.---

-- It's not my fault that Shuuichi doesn't spend that much attention on his fan club. Come on! You've seen how many girls there are! He could have any one of them! And he practically ignores them! --

- Do you two always have conversations like this behind my back? -

---Actually behind your mind…---

--No. Only when you're ignoring us…--

-I don't ignore you!-

---He's right. He doesn't ignore me. He ignores you, Youko. Only when you start going on a crazy rant…---

--Thanks, Hiei…--

---Hn.---

Hiei leaves the fox's mind, and looks up at the teacher. She certainly was cheerier than the rest of the teachers.

Thankfully for her, she wasn't too cheery.

* * *

Kassandra looked at the textbook. They were supposed to be reading a chapter, than answering questions at the end. Then they got a surprise activity. Well, the first 6 people done did anyway. She skimmed the chapter quickly. Nothing they hadn't already covered. Just the basics of the human body. Next module was one she was looking forward to… 

Plants and Animals.

She always wondered why they put the human body first in the book, then the simpler organisms.

One of those annoying things that you can't really complain about, but wish they would change.

Mrs. Lichtenberg was explaining how the respiratory system worked. While she was listening, Kass was answering the questions for the assignment. She'd turn it in 5 minutes after Mrs. Lichtenberg stopped talking. That way she didn't become the target of everyone's hatred.

Finally as everyone's questions were answered, and she'd explained the system, twice, the teacher sat down at her desk and waited for someone to turn in the first assignment. In the meantime, she busied herself with grading papers from the past week.

5 minutes later someone stood up and handed in their paper. Expecting to see Kassandra, as usual, she was a tad bit shocked to see one of the new kids. The Shuuichi Minamino. Kassandra was hovering behind him.

"Well Done. Both of you. Here's the assignment." She handed them both a sheet of paper.

A bit later, the other exchange student and another boy finished. Finally, when another pair of students finished, she stood up.

Everyone, including those still working, looked up. Even Kassandra, who, regrettably, had finished her book, and had nothing to get lost in, was paying attention. Well a lot more than usual.

"Glad to have your attention. You are all probably wondering why I chose the number 6, instead of 5 or 3, or even 10, correct?"

The entire class nodded, practically as one.

"Because they are going to be divided into pairs, and sent to work on this project as a team. The pairings were made easy, as it appears that they finished in pairs. Actually, I'm just too lazy to pair you up, and I don't think letting you pair yourselves up is a good idea. Shuuichi and Kassandra shall work together as a pair, Hiei and James, then Daniel and Duncan."

* * *

_Say what? Now this has to be some sort of crazy dream! This is really scary…but is it bad or good? HEY! This will give me the perfect opportunity to find out if he's for real or not…_

Kass smiled, very near to evilly.

She would expose them, even if it took her the rest of the school year…

Kassandra smiled up at her teacher.

"No problem, Mrs. Lichtenberg. What's the topic?"

"It's a pre-project for next module, so Plants or Animals. The third topic is the different layers of the rainforest. Since you and Shuuichi finished first, the first choice is yours."

Kassandra didn't have a chance to say anything before Kurama spoke up.

"We'll take plants."

Kass looked over at him from the corner of her eye.

"What Shuuichi said!"

She'd made a mistake earlier, calling him Kurama. She'd have to be more careful.

Mrs. Lichtenberg smiled down at them both. "Very well. It is due a month from today. Now, Hiei and James, what topic will you do?"

"Rainforest."

"That leaves Daniel and Duncan with Animals." The bell rang just as she finished speaking.

"Ah, well, it looks like we are out of time for today. Those who didn't finish today can do it for homework, or tomorrow, their choice. But hurry along to your next class! We wouldn't want you to be late…"

Each student left the classroom almost reluctantly. If only they had her for all of their classes.

(Tempted to cut it off here…But I won't because Bara- Minamino would say something about short chapter…)

* * *

Kass sighed loudly as she struggled with the lock on her gym locker. 

It never opened…

Muttering angrily Kass starts digging in her backpack for the solution to her problem. A lock pick. Well…actually, a hairpin, but she couldn't use it.

Stubborn hair…

She sticks into the keyhole at the bottom of the lock. She would have gone and got the Coach, but after the first two weeks of having to open her locker, he seemed a bit annoyed. And annoying Coach Fecto wasn't good. He was already insane…

Having picked it for more than a couple months, she was relatively good at it. However, trying to pick the door at home wasn't. She didn't understand that, but she knew how to open this one, and that's what mattered.

7 minutes later the lock finally popped open and Kass dashed into the bathroom to change. She comes out in a long white T-shirt, and black shorts that went well past her knee. Compare that to the girls wearing open tank tops and the shortest shorts you've ever seen.

(It can happen…it does at my school. And her school is based on my school.)

Kassandra looks around at the other girls disgusted, and asks herself, as she did every day, why she didn't transfer out of here.

_Because you need the credit… _

Right…that was it…

Kass leans against the wall on the girl's side of the gym. She wishes that she could be on the boy's side of the gym. But no…she was stuck on THIS side of the gym, surrounded by girls whose life ambition was to be a movie star or a world famous actress. Though, most likely, they'd end up as a flight attendant or a waitress. And those were the lucky ones…

She slid down the mats and decided to see if she could fall asleep. She still didn't have a new book yet, nor would she be able to read it in the gym anyway…Fecto would confiscate it and she'd have to sneak back into his office after school to get it just like last year. But let's not have a repeat of last year…

A sharp whistle pierced the air. As always it left her ears ringing. She wouldn't be able to hear so well for the next couple of minutes. Not that it mattered. He was calling roll, and she would have recovered from the noise enough to know when her name was called.

Oh, how she wanted to get rid of that whistle…

Oh good…she could hear again…

"Kassandra Zelane!"

"Present…" She said in a small voice.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you!"

"Present…" She said slightly louder.

"I can't hear mice! Speak!"

Kassandra groaned and spoke louder.

"Present."

"Good. So you are here. That's the end of roll. Now, today we'll be running laps, then the balance beam, and then, we'll be climbing the rope."

Kassandra looked over at the thick rope the rope that went really high. Really, really high. School records said 27 feet. But it looked a lot more than that. More like…52…

Today was not going to be good day in Gym. She was klutz, so she'd fail the balance beam, and running laps left her exhausted beyond belief. She ended up with stomach cramps, though none of her muscles ever felt sore.

(I hate running…)

She decided to ignore the rope and take this one step at a time…starting with the run.

* * *

Hiei looked over at the ningen girl, Kassandra. She didn't look so good. She'd gone really pale and was trembling slightly, her eyes locked on the rope at the end of the gym. 

Careful to lower his head as he had been doing all day, he discovered that she didn't like climbing the rope. In fact, she didn't like any of the activities for that day.

Kurama however, had noticed Hiei's behavior and tapped him on the shoulder. Hiei looked up, the purple glow of the Jagan fading.

Kurama gave him a look that asked what hehad beendoing.

--- The ningen, Kassandra, is a bit worried. She's afraid of the rope. As well as the balance beam and the laps we're going outside to do. ---

-- Really? --

--- You doubt me fox?---

- No. I was just thinking…-

---Obviously---

Kurama decided to ignore him.

* * *

Kassandra reluctantly trudged out to the track. She was in no rush to get there. 

Coach Fecto blew a blast on his whistle and they all started off. Outside the whistle had a much lesser effect. It only made her ears ring for a few seconds, and she could still hear what was going on. Only.

She knew she should pace herself, despite every instinct that told her to run as fast as she could from the weirdo with the whistle…

Coach Fecto hadn't been weird yet though…at least not today…

But it would come…

* * *

"For being scared of it, she's not half as bad as I thought she'd be…" Kurama said to Hiei who was jogging lazily next to him, eyes closed. Or, at least two of them closed. 

Hiei cracked one red eye open to look at Kurama.

"Meaning?"

"She's only a couple of yards behind us."

"Hn."

--- She could be going full out, while were being lazy arses and hardly walking fast…---

- True…She does look a bit strained…-

---And why are you looking? ---

- No reason…I need something to look at…-

---Hn…---

They go back to running in complete silence. Or, at least Hiei does. Kurama never had silence.

-- Wow…I didn't know Americans were allowed to wear their clothes that short.--

- No comment…-

-- No, honest look! --

-I'd rather not…-

--Of course you wouldn't…--

Kurama ignored him. That was the best way to deal with him usually.

* * *

Kassandra knew by now she should be exhausted. She could use a break, but at least she hadn't collapsed on the side of the track like some of the preps. 

She rolls her eyes as she passes them. One of the girls noticed, and stuck out a leg to trip her.

Unfortunately, it worked.

Kassandra toppled over, landing on her hands and knees, thankfully, her jeans protected her knees from getting scraped up, but her hands got the full blast. She paused for a moment trying to recover. She stands up and looks at her hands. They didn't look so good. Her fingers were fine, but her palms were torn up pretty bad.

"Crap…Mrs. Harper's gonna kill me…"

"ZELANE! Start running! This isn't a break time!"

Kassandra glared at the prep that had tripped her. Apparently, Coach Fecto had missed it entirely. Either that, or he was ignoring it on purpose. He might have attributed it to her clumsiness. Which it wasn't, but Coach Fecto was defective. In more ways than one.

Kassandra didn't stop to think about it anymore. She just started to run again.

* * *

Kurama stared first at Kassandra, then at the prep, then at the Coach, then back at Kassandra. Well, he looked back at where Kassandra was. By the time he got back to looking at her, she had already started running. 

-- That was certainly odd. That teacher, is not a very good teacher…--

-No kidding…-

--But then again, since when was that OUR problem…keep running…Hiei's pulling ahead…--

Reluctantly, Kurama speeds up a bit so he pulls level with Hiei.

--- Hn. Typical. Picking on those more intelligent than you. So typicial…---

- You're telling me. -

-- What a rat race…--

-Mm-hmm…-

-- Shuuichi, you're not listening are you?--

No response.

--Typical…fine, just ignore me…--

-Okay then…I will…-

Youko growls and looks around the mess that was his area of the mind.

--There has to be something to throw in here…--

---How are you going to throw something at him?---

--I'll find a way…--

---Hn.---

Hiei then leaves Youko to search through the ocean of items. He had better things to do…

* * *

Finally. The running was over. 

Kassandra thought about asking Coach Fecto if she could go into the locker room to get something for her hand, but thought better of it. He'd probably say no, and she didn't want to make a scene.

Though, that last part was open to debate.

Kassandra sat with her back against the wall staring at her hands. They still stung a bit, but other than that, they didn't hurt at all. Still she really wished she could dash back into the locker room and get something to cover them.

A bundle of something white falls into her lap. She looks up to see Hiei. He glared back down at her.

"Hn."

Kassandra looks back down at the thing in her lap. It was a bundle of bandages. Kass blinks and looks back up to thank him, but he was gone…and on the other side of the gym.

"Wow…that was fast…"

She looks back at the bandages, shoves them in her pocket, and asks to be excused to the bathroom.

Because of an accident with another student earlier in the year, he had to agree.

She rushed off toward the bathroom, to figure out how to wrap the bandages.

* * *

Kurama watched as Hiei came back. 

"That was really nice of you, Hiei."

"Hn."

"No seriously, it was!"

"Hn."

"Are you going to say anything else?"

"Hn."

That was three Hns in a row. Kurama assumed he wouldn't be. So he turned his attention back to the coach. Coach Fecto was talking about how horrible they did on the run, and the best time was 19 minutes. Kurama didn't really want to listen to this. But did he really have much of a choice?

No, not really…

So he was forced to listen to the strangest teacher he had ever had talk a bout how they were all wimps. He could sense Hiei getting annoyed next to him.

Knowing that this ningen could easily be defeated, and even more easily killed, probably was driving him crazy.

Thank goodness he'd made him leave his katana at the hotel room. They were moving into the house Koenma had bought them for the next six months, in two days.

( tries hard not to laugh because she knows what's going to happen)

* * *

Kassandra was sitting on the counter in the bathroom, trying quite hard to wrap the bandages right. Not as easy as it looks, believe me. She'd already been in there for 15 minutes, and she was hardly any closer than she had been at the start. 

Finally, after another 5 minutes of work and a lot of curse words in 5 different languages, she gets it right.

She sighs and hops off the counter.

She was in for a lecture, and quite a lo of jeers from her peers. There was no way to sneak into the Gym without being noticed.

Kassandra walks down the hallway and freezes for a moment at the Gym door. Everyone was in line for the balance beam. Had she missed the rope?

There was some sort of scuffle inside, and Kassandra took the opportunity to sneak in, slide the hall pass onto Coach Fecto's desk and slip into line for the balance beam. Only after she'd done so did it occur to her she could have slipped into the crowd of those who had done the balance beam already, and skipped the entire thing, but by then it was too late.

"Darn."

In front of her she recognized the red head of Kurama. Or the imposter.

* * *

10 minutes later it was her turn. 

It brought a happy smile to her face to see Coach Fecto look confused that she was next. However, he flipped to the last page of the list and watched her as she shakily climbed up onto the beam.

Carefully, putting one foot in front of the other, she starts across the beam. Halfway across, she was doing well. Then, the same prep that tripped her earlier, decided to push the balance beam the tiniest bit, with her foot.

Kassandra tipped one way then the other, waving her arms wildly to regain her balance.

She did so, but only just.

She hurried the rest of the way across the beam and jumped off, glad to be through with it.

Coach Fecto however, scribbled something that looked horribly like a C on the paper. Kassandra narrowed her eyes and went to stand against the wall. Next, came the rope.

* * *

Coach Fecto led the class over to the rope. 

"Alright class! One at a time, when I call your name, you will climb this rope as fast as you can. Your time will directly affect your grade."

He blows his whistle.

Kassandra covers her ears and waits for the ringing to stop.

"I REALLY want to smash that thing..." She mutters under her breath.

"Martina Alquez! You're up!"

Well, Martina climbed the rope like most kids did, making an average score of 5 minutes. After Andrew, Miguel, Maya, and Maria, Frank, Joe, and Ned, Sunny, Kate, and Terry, John, and Joshua. And basically everyone in the class, except for her, Kurama, and Hiei.

"Zelane! Get up here!"

Kassandra winces and pulls herself forward. She looks at Coach Fecto, then at the rope.

She looks up the rope. All the way up to the rope. Her body freezes up and she feels like she couldn't move even if she wanted to.

"Zelane. I'm waiting..."

Kassandra gulps and starts up the rope. slowly at first, then as she gains confidence a bit faster. She reaches the top and rings the bell. The she made a mistake, a big mistake.

She looked down.

She hadn't realized how high up she was until she did that. She felt a little dizzy as she looked down at her classmates. There was no way she'd be able to climb down. It was much too far. She suddenly felt quite cold, and her grip on the rope loosened a bit. She started to slide down.

/Crap no! No no no no no no no no-no-BAD/ She thought as she slid down, gaining speed.

She squeezed her eyes shut. Before she knew it her feet touched the ground and she let completely go of the rope. She trembled softly as she stared at the rope. She couldn't move at all. She was practically paralyzed.

Someone touches her arm gently and pulls her away from the rope. She allowed herself to be pulled away from the rope and the mat underneath it.

* * *

She closed her eyes. She'd done it, She'd climbed the rope. That was the only thing she could think while she changed back into a T-shirt and jeans. She was a bit unsure of who it was that had led her away from the rope, because by the time she got over the shock, they had disappeared. 

Kassandra shrugged it off for the third time in the past 5 minutes. Nothing that she needed to bother herself with. One more hour of school, and she was home free.

She poked her head out of the locker room, to see all four boys waiting for her. She steps out the rest of the way.

"Alright, Reading is this way..." She starts off down the hall happily.

* * *

**_(I'm reading what I'm writing and the stereotypical-ness has kicked in again. Sorry…but I needed an excuse for them to work together on a project for school. Because her parents are like mine, and that's the only way they'd let a boy in the house…)_**

**_(Again, I know they might be a bit OOC, but I'm working on that. Not really…but I'm trying to keep them in character as much as possible.) _**

_**(I know I put a lot of breaks in. Sorry about that...) **_

_**(Longest Ever! 18 pages!)**_

**_(It's having issues with the font and the spacing...please forgive...)_**


	7. Secrets of the Lunch Lady

_**Bishquet- Ah yes…the sweet revenge of proving them wrong…**_

_**I hate reading logs! Reading is about reading! And you shouldn't have to log it. Unless its like: I read this many pages, on this date. That's okay. This one teacher, There was hardly any reading, at all. It was all paper work…needless to say, I got the worst grade I'd ever had in a class. A C. So I know the feeling. I've done that too…**_

_**Bara-Minamino- I know that feeling, too. COOKIE! **_

_**:Takes a cookie, only though have it taken a way by Youko: Grr… :grabs another:**_

_**Point being-ish, I'm mentioning the rope burn in this chapter…she's still too much in shock to feel it last one…Yeah...that's my excuse...**_

_**You will be pleased then to know that this one is longer than the others…put together! Maybe not quite…but about the same size…**_

_**Fecto isn't my Gym teacher…he's my best friends…and he'll get weirder…I promise…**_

_**She only has 6 hours, plus her after school activities. **_

_**She has **_

_**Math (low hiss)**_

_**Computer**_

_**English**_

_**Biology**_

_**PE**_

_**Reading **_

**_I honestly don't know where you're getting 7 periods._**

_**ThePastisThePast- Thanks…I'm trying to update daily...**_

_**Aori Kenji- O.O Um…um…Hiei-san would never do that! Unless I didn't update his story…which hasn't been updated because I have writer's block…Wait…O take that back…he would…But, Okay Okay! I'm updating, I'm updating….**_

_**Sheesh...I'm getting death threats…

* * *

**_

Kassandra realized as she walked down the hallway two things. They had lunch right, now, then they went to Reading, was the first thing. That second was, she'd just slid down the rope. Shouldn't she have rope burn or something? She looks down at her hands. The bandage looked really worn, but it seems her hands got off pretty good. Other than they felt like she'd just rand them over a bed of hot coals.

She makes a sudden detour to the bathroom. She needed to rewrap the slipping bandages, and run her hand under cool water. She disappears inside without a word to the boys.

Confused, they all stop and decide to wait for her to come out.

* * *

The cool water stung the still open parts of her palm that had gotten torn up in gym, but everywhere else, it was perfect. She simply let the water run down her arms for a while. Then she remembered she did have to get going. Kassandra sighed. 

"Stupid school…"

She walked over to the hand dryer and as quickly as possible, she dried it, and set to work re bandaging her hands.

It had been hard enough before, and now she had to do it again. But she only had a couple minutes till the lunch bell rang and they had a long way to go. Perhaps she could finish in lunch…or even in the hallway…

Not pausing to think she walks back out of the restroom into the hallway, intent on wrapping the bandages, She walks past the boys who simply fall into step behind her.

* * *

-She seems to be struggling with those bandages…- 

---Point being?---

-Should someone help her?-

---Why would we do that?---

-Hiei! –

---Hn.…do it yourself…---

Kurama sighs.

"Hiei…you can be so strange sometimes…"

---Hn.---

Kurama picked up the pace a bit and was about to tap on her shoulder when she turned around.

"I think I kinda forgot to mention that we have lunch right now, then we go onto reading. Guessing you didn't bring your own lunch, considering you don't have anywhere to keep it. So, we get the lovely opportunity to eat school lunch. Joy. This way…"

She leads them through a pair of double doors.

(Don't argue at the way I said it, I type like I speak…)

Inside was the normal bustle of the cafeteria. They, however, got to cut through he front of the line to talk to the lady in the back.

"Hello El!"

"Kassandra! It's been a while since you stopped by!"

A lady who looked like she was in her late 50's turned around in the swivel chair.

"You've missed your classes twice now…"

"I know. Homework…but that's not what I'm here about."

Kassandra waved a hand back toward the boys hovering behind her wondering what was going on.

"The new kids need lunch numbers and the like. I'm getting five trays. Be back in a few minutes…"

She left the tiny office as El looked over the boys.

"Ah. You must be the Spirit Detectives Koenma sent. Took him long enough."

* * *

All four boys stared at the lady in front of them. Stared with eyes almost as wide as dinner plates and quite a few sweatdrops. A couple of jaws dropped too… 

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Elane Bartow, American ambassador to and from the Reikai. My status is much like that of Genkai. Do you know her?"

Still stunned, no one answered. Not that she needed one.

"Ah, Yusuke Urameshi…her star pupil…so nice to meet you. Now. You all are probably wondering exactly why, Koenma sent you on a mission to America, instead of sending in an American group, yes?"

Kuwabara, amazingly, was the first to recover.

"Yeah, we were kind of wondering that."

(So am I…I've got to figure out how to make this work now…)

Elane looks over at the tall ningen.

"Alright, it might be a bit easier if I show you my true form…" She begins to get a little hazy in their eyes and when the haze thins out she doesn't look much different. Only younger, and her hazel eyes are a stunning shade of pink. Her hair wasn't old white, but it was still white.

"Koenma figured he'd need the best for this mission, because there is quite a lot that has to be done, and your groups knowledge exceeds that of all the others. First off."

She turns the computer screen to show them a picture.

"This is a demon who was sealed into a human, to keep from being so destructive to the worlds. Only after the demon was sealed into a ningen, did they realize that the havoc that could be wrecked would be worse in the Ningenkai than in the Reikai, or even the Makai. This demon drew the energy from the air, and used it to mold things to the desired shape or form. Anything could be a weapon. This energy can be exhaled in any form."

By this point, everyone had recovered enough to be paying active attention. Everyone nods, giving her the go ahead to continue.

Not that she needed it.

"However, this power was bound. The human form will not be able to access this power in anyway. Even if the demon consciousness takes over, the ability is tightly restrained. Nevertheless, this demon must be found, and we have to check to make sure the bindings are still secure after nearly 16 years. The host, on their 16th birthday, will be able to access the weaker of the demons powers. That to control lightning. Most likely it'll start off as a simple static charge when she touches something. Already the host will have a way with electric things and making them work right. No that that is unusual in this day and age. Oh, I remember a time…Right…stay on track. Now, the picture I showed you earlier was that of the demon before she was bound."

They look back at the picture. It looked like any normal person really, slight of frame, only a little over 6 feet, with waist length midnight black hair, and strange violet eyes. Typical for a demon though. Not typical was a silver streak of hair, and cat ears and tail, also silver. It didn't look like they had exactly wanted to be on camera, and the image had caught her in mid hiss, her eyes narrowed to thin slits. She didn't look too happy.

"You mean this rampant demon is a FEMALE?" Yusuke asks, more than a bit shocked.

"Yes, but her powers aren't purely destructive. She was originally a healer. We need to find the host, so that we can teach her to use the powers of healing, and of lightning, before she loses both. The reason you all are needed here is recently someone tapped our computer banks, and knows everything that you do now. Yes, everything. We don't know who the host ended up being, but, we know she currently resides in this town."

"Great…so we have to live among the Americans until we find her?"

" No. It's January, right? She turns 16 sometime in February. Another little bit of information. Then, after that, you stay until the end of June. Then you'll be going back to Japan."

(Am I going to be able to do that:ponders this:)

"What else do we know?"

"We know, she goes to this school, as all kids in this town do. It's very small. A few other little tidbits: She hates being athletic, though she can be if it's a life or death matter. Strong aversion to heat. That's all we know about her. The rest is up to you guys. Ah…Kassandra is coming back…"

The room went hazy a bit while Elane put back up the illusion. A second later the door opened and Kassandra walked in, somehow managing to balance 5 trays at once. It wasn't easy, and she looked like she as going to topple over at any moment.

"Are you all done in here, because the chocolate pudding is starting to slip over the edge into the corn and I'm not eating that so will you people _please _tell me your done…"

Elane looks up and smiles at the struggling girl

"Yes…we're done. It will take another day to get their numbers though, so for the meantime, just let them eat their lunch. The state will pay for it. Boys, take the tray off her hands please."

That last bit came a bit too late. Two trays had slipped off and a third was teetering precariously.

However, nothing hit the ground. Kurama reached out and caught one tray, while Hiei had been right next to it. How'd that happened? He'd been on the other side of the- Oh forget it… Right now she had a headache, and thinking made it hurt even worse.

"Thanks, guys…Bye Elane! See ya tomorrow!" Kassandra walked cheerily out , finding it much easier to balance three trays then five. Now she just had to keep the one on her head from falling off.

She sits down at the empty table and places the two trays in her hands down first. Then she takes the one off her head and places it down next to the others. She shoves two trays toward Kuwabara and Yusuke, and then sits down finally. She pushes her fork out of the plastic wrapping and starts eating the corn, ignoring the tuna salad. She'd taken a bite once, and nearly hurled. The other option was Mac and Cheese. She didn't like it, but that's what she'd gotten for the guys.

Better than the Tuna Salad…

* * *

Hiei looked at the food in disgust. 

---This is what these ningen children eat? No wonder they look like they do…---

-Not all food looks like this. This is just school lunch. –

--- Hn. It's disgusting…---

-Yes, but Yusuke and Kuwabara don't seem to be having any problems…-

They look over at the said personages. The two were digging in like pigs into a slough. And just about as messy too.

--Now that's disgusting. --

Both Hiei and Kurama nod in agreement. Then they look over at Kassandra.

She was eating corn out of the little plastic cup one second, then the next she was stirring up the chocolate pudding.

"Ooo! Cherry!"

She pops the Maraschino cherry into her mouth, then eats the chocolate pudding.

The point of this was, that she was eating at the same speed as Yusuke and Kuwabara, though sufficiently neater. She was using a spoon…

- Okay…not what was expected…-

---Okay, what was expected then fox? ---

-Well, I thought she'd eat at a more normal pace.-

--That is a normal pace.--

---Yusuke and Kuwabara's pace doesn't count as normal.---

--True…--

They look back down at the food in front of them. They thought together at the same time.

----- The LUNCH LADY? -----

* * *

**_Gomen, Gomen, Please forgive that this one is so short...iI'll get the next one out tomorrow...I think I actually advanced the plot line..._**

**_I HAVE FAILED! I HAVE SLIPPED INTO THE CLICHE ABYSS! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!_**


	8. This day is finally over!

**_Apologies: I managed to make my mother angry, and she wouldn't let me on the comp. So sorry Bishquet, for not updating before now…hope it doesn't kill you…_**

_**I'm really sorry for the cliché-ness…but my mind was having issues cranking out main plot line. No one has fainted yet, but she will…sorry, but the shock will be too much for her. But that's not till part ten…or somewhere around there… **_

_**This school day will end this chapter!**_

* * *

****

Kassandra finished the pudding, corn, and the milk. That was all she ate off the school lunch, the rest of it was too nasty to stomach. She stands up and throws her tray away, then sits back down and starts digging through her bag. She knew she put it in the there somewhere….

"Aha!" She yells triumphantly, though not loud enough to be heard over the general din of the cafeteria. She pulls out a big bag of potato chips.

Kurama stares at both the bag of chips and then at Kassandra, then looks over at Hiei.

Hiei was staring at Kassandra like she had just pulled a gun on him.

"You got all that excited about a bag of chips?"

"Not JUST a bag of chips…"

She pulls the other hand out of the bag that has a plastic baggy full of….

"CHOCOLATE!"

Kurama stares at her for a moment.

- Hiei…she's sugar high. -

---I can see that…---

Kurama looks at Kassandra, who was now fighting with Yusuke who had grabbed her bag of chips.

"Oi! Give me that back!"

"Hahaha-No…"  
"GIVE IT BACK!"

"NO!"

Kassandra glared at him, then lunged across the table. Yusuke fell back, causing the bag of chips to go flying into the air.

Not caring about the fate of poor Yusuke, Kassandra jumps up and grabs the chips, before landing with a thump on the ground next to him.

"Ow…my butt…BUT I GOT THE CHIPS!"

Kurama sweatdropped and turned back to Hiei, who was watching, almost amused it seemed.

- Hiei…it's not funny…-

--Yes it is…Ningens making fools of themselves. Of course it's funny…--

---Exactly…---

Kurama rolls his eyes as the Administrator for the cafeteria that day walked over.

"What's going on here?"

This lady looked like someone had plastered a frown on her face or something like that.

Kassandra looked up and smiled sweetly at the lady.

"Oh hello Ms. Bechtel, nothings wrong. I simply fell, taking poor Yusuke down with me."

"You didn't look like you fell…"

Oh crud…

"Well, you see, there was this fly, and I was trying to hit it, and I didn't realize that it went over to the other side, and I, being oh-so-determined to hit that fly, over reached, and lost my balance. Then Yusuke, in a valiant attempt to keep me from falling over, fell over himself."

Mrs. Bechtel looked down at the young girl who was smiling as innocent as can be up at her. She looked around at the other kids. The one on the ground next to her was staring at her, but nodding vigorously. One of them as too intent on eating to realize anything had happened. A red headed boy was paying attention. She'd ask him.

"Was that what happened?"

"Yes m'am. That's exactly how it played out."

Next to him was another kid. One with creepy red eyes. Alright, she'd seen enough…

"Very well then…"

She turns around and leaves. Kassandra, chips in hand, jumps over the table.

"I'm too lazy to walk around…"

She opens the bag and begins eating. Yusuke got up and sat back down on the bench. "Nice excuse."

"I know, wasn't it? I seriously have no idea where it came from."

Halfway through the bag, she rolls it up and sticks it back into her backpack. She takes out a couple pieces of chocolate, handing one to each of them, saving two for herself.

She may love the sugar, but she wasn't stingy with it. She'd finished her chocolate and tucked everything into her bag, just as the bell rang.

"Well…On to Reading then…"

She stood up and remembered that she had been tying the bandages when she came in, and hadn't quite finished doing it. She sighs, and keeps trying. She'd get it eventually.

* * *

Kurama watched Kassandra as she struggled again with the bandages. It was going to take her a while to get those wrapped. She obviously knew nothing about doing it. Leaving the rest of the group behind, he sped up so he matched pace with her.

"Do you need some help with those?"

Kassandra, who'd been intent on her work, looked up a bit surprised.

"Uh….um….I…Oh look! Here we are at class!"

She stopped suddenly and opened the classroom door. Inside was a short lady, with half moon glasses, and dark brown hair. Though she looked a bit old, her eyes danced brightly.

"Hi Ms. Wilson!"

"Kassandra! How are you, and who are these boys behind you?"

"Exchange students."

Kassandra looked over at Sam who was staring at the new kids, with eyes as wide as dinner plates. She recognized them all right…

Kassandra put a finger to her lips and mouthed something toward her friend.

Later…

If you paid attention earlier, that meant on the bus…

Sam nodded and stopped staring. Well…stopped staring at them. She was still staring at the desk trying to figure out what was gong on, and why four kids suddenly showed up showing a striking resemblance to the Reikai Tantei.

Kassandra took her seat next to Sam and waited for Ms. Wilson to speak.

"Today we'll be taking a trip to the library, as I expect you've all finished you're books."

Only two people besides Kassandra had. Sam and another kid in the class who'd been grounded and had nothing better to do.

After introductions had been made, the class walked, or shuffled more appropriately, to the library. It was a dinky little thing, probably containing little more than 3000 books.

The pity was, Kassandra had read them all.

Well, the good ones anyway. The class split up to their separate areas. Some kids split off in boy girl pairs to do the obvious in the shadowy corners of the second floor, while others genuinely were looking for books. Kassandra wandered freely, closing her eyes each time she passed a couple.

"Disgusting…"

"Oh really?"

Kassandra froze and backed up as a school bully walked out of the shadows of a bookshelf.

"Ryan."

"Kass."

She narrows her eyes. She didn't like it when people shortened he name without her explicit permission.

The tall football player, spoiled rich kid took a step forward.

"What are you doing up here all alone?"

Kassandra took a step back, ready to run if he came any closer.

"Looking for a book. I've read all the ones downstairs."

"Really? People come up here for books?"

"Yes, that's what a library is for. But of course, you don't know how to read, so what point does that make?"

Sweet and Sarcastic. Her in two words.

Ryan narrowed his eyes and took a step forward, but before he could say anything Kassandra took off down an aisle, thankful that she had bothered to memorize the layout of the library. He'd never find her.

* * *

She hid out in the Mythology section. Rarely you could find any one there. It was her solitude. Sam knew where to find her, but no one else. The school bell rang and Kassandra perked up. She ran down the stairs nearly knocking a couple people over.

"Sorry!"

She met Sam outside the library.

"Sorry…"

No explanation was needed. Sam understood completely what had happened and didn't like to talk about it.

They hurriedly found the bus outside. They boarded the bus and Sam instantly turned to Kassandra for an explanation.

She told her everything she knew and figured. Only then did they realize the bus wasn't moving, because it hadn't left the school parking lot.

Kassandra peeked into the aisle and groaned loudly.

"Sam…Look…"

Sam poked her head out as well and groaned just as loud. The new kkids were in the front talking to the bus driver.

Kassandra looked around. The only open seats were in front of them and behind them. Two to a seat.

"Saaaaammmm…."

Kass slumped in her seat.

Soon the boys were walking by and sitting in the predicted seats. Kurama and Hiei behind them, Yusuke and Kuwabara in front.

Kassandra tried very hard to act normal until someone tapped her on the choulder she turned around.

"Oh…hello Shuuichi…."

"Hello Kassandra. Since we're supposed to work on our project together, I was wondering if we should meet at your house. Mine is a bit messed up at the moment.

/I bet…/

"Uh…sure…that wouldn't be a problem…unless you miss your stop…which one is it?"

"The second one."

Kass and Sam both groan. That was theirs too.

"Eh…sure…"

The bus groaned to a stop. Their stop.

"Well let's go."

Sam patted Kass on the back.

"Good luck." She whispered

"Thanks…I'll need it…"She whispered back.

She heads off toward the direction of her house, expecting all for to be following her, but surprised to find only one, Kurama.

"Where are the others?"

"They're stopping at the hotel to bet our main belongings. They are going to hitch a public bus here later."

"Oh…"

Kassandra mentally groaned but kept walking, stopping at her door. She fumbles with her key, but manages to open the door.

One of her little brothers nearly runs her over.

"Guess what Kass! The house next door sold! The haunted one remember!"

"I remember…please get of Dylan…"

The 8-year-old sibling gets off and looks at the newcomer.

"Hi! I'm Dylan! Kass's little brother."

"Nice to meet you Dylan. But your sister and I have to work on a project.

Could you please let us in?"

Dylan moves aside and they both walk into the house

* * *

**_Sorry..I have to go eat dinner...it might take me a few days to get the next one out..._**


	9. Half Truths and Messy Rooms

**_He will not be seeing the poster in this one...sorry, to disappoint you, though she does find out the truth_**

* * *

Kassandra slams the book down on the dining room table.

"This assignment is impossible! All we have to go on is something to do about plants! Plants are plants are plants are plants are plants! How can we do an entire project on plants! It's such a wide topic and we have no-thi-ng to go on! Grr…"

Here little brothers flitting in and out didn't help much.

"Kass will get an F, Kass will get an F…Kass will get an F…."

"Get out of here before I strangle you with my bare hands, and believe me, I'll try!"

James scurried out of the room and Kassandra settled back into her chair. She looked over at Kurama for the first time in 15 minutes.

"Shuuichi, any ideas?"

"First, call me Kurama. It's easier."

"Why? Am I pronouncing it wrong?"

"No, it's just what I'm more used to responding to."

"Um…okay…but still…our project! We're going to fail and it's my fault!"

"We're not going to fail, because I have the perfect project idea."

Kassandra cocks an eyebrow at him.

"Oh really? What?"

Kurama chuckles.

"Plants are my specialty, and I think we could focus on the healing properties of plants, and their many uses in society and in daily life."

Kassandra was flipping through the textbook.

"But that's not in the-"

"Forget the text book. Now that we have that covered, I see you still haven't managed to tie those bandages properly. Allow me to help?"

Kassandra looks down at the clumsy job she did.

"Actually, I'm home now, and I should probably clean these and return them to Hiei. In fact, I'd better go do that now."

She stands up and starts toward the door but Kurama somehow managed to get there first and pushed her back into the chair.

"No, I'll fix them and they'll work fine. Besides, you can't possible have anything that works better than Hiei's bandages."

Knowing that standing up would be pointless, Kassandra stays seated and watches Kurama unwrap the bandage by pulling one end slightly.

That was how bad it was wrapped.

He looks over the scrapes, but just as he opens his mouth to say something. Kassandra cuts him off.

"I've had worse. I'm a klutz."

Kurama shrugs and says nothing else until he finishes wrapping it…correctly.

"We should probably go outside. A project on plants would be easier if you're around them."

Kassandra shrugs.

"Works for me. Anywhere away from my siblings is good."

Kurama chuckles.

"They're not that bad."

"No. Only worse."

She grabs her house key and opens the front door just as a breeze hits them strong.

"Maybe we should stay inside…it's a bit windy…"

Kassandra pushes her glasses up as she waits for him to respond.

"No. It doesn't matter."

She shrugs and steps out into the cool January air.

* * *

"So…where do you want to go? There isn't much plant life around my house, let alone anything we can use for our project." 

"Is there a park nearby?"

"Yeah…a couple blocks down…"

"Let's go there."

Kassandra shrugs again. "Whatever you say. You know more about this subject than me. I'm the creative mind that puts it all together."

Kurama smiled and followed her to the park.

Most of the paths were used more by bicyclists and runners, so they were pretty flat tracks. The further they went in the thicker the trees got. Kassandra kept looking up nervously occasionally.

Kurama notices this and looks back at her.

"Something wrong?"

She jumps.

"No! Of course not…"

He raises an eyebrow and keeps walking.

Kassandra keeps looking up though.

"Kassandra, is something bothering you?"

"No…Nothing's wrong…"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure! I wouldn't say so if I wasn't- **AHHH!"**

Something had grabbed her from behind and was lifting her a few feet in the air.

"A ningen, Kurama? Consorting with them now?"

"Put her down."

"I don't think so, Kurama. She looks a little pale. I wonder how long she'd last in the Makai."

Kassandra's eyes widen. That didn't sound good. In fact…she knew that wasn't good.

One of the many advantages of knowledge. You know when to be really scared.

Now was that time.

Kurama was reaching back into his hair though, almost like a nervous gesture.

"I'd advise you put her down now, before I have to force you to put her down."

"You won't do anything. You might hit the human. And that would get you in trouble with your boss, wouldn't it?"

Kassandra was more than a little pale, and more than a little scared. She really wasn't comprehending anything at this point. Only that she was in trouble, because some stranger was holding her 5 feet above the ground. She starts to do what anyone would do.

Kick.

Maybe if she kicked enough, he'd drop her out of surprise.

Not likely, but it was worth a try.

"Quite squirming ningen, or I'll kill you now. "

"Kassandra. Stop moving."

She stopped moving.

For two very good and obvious reasons.

Her eyes had been closed until now, she opened them for a moment, and saw Kurama pull a rose from apparently nowhere, but she knew it was originally a seed from his hair. She instantly screwed her eyes shut again. She was relatively sure of what was going to happen, but she was holding out that it wasn't.

She was still intent on this was a joke.

A sound that she knew well, for several reasons met her ears, and suddenly she dropped to the ground.

Now, being dropped to the ground from a height of 5 feet is by no means a pleasant experience, though it could be worse. It could have been 10 feet. Or 15. But nonetheless, it still hurt. Her knees would definitely have bruises, and her poor hands. But mostly it just knocked the wind out of her.

The demon that had been holding her was not as lucky. When she gathered the energy to stand she did. She turned around, then gagged.

She couldn't find words to describe it, and she didn't want to either. She covered her mouth with both hands and turned around in circles looking anywhere then at Kurama or at the corpse.

* * *

She bolted past Kurama, but he stopped her. Couldn't have her going out and blabbing his secret. 

"Kassandra. I need to explain."

Kassandra couldn't exactly speak at the moment. She felt that if she opened her mouth she'd hurl. The smell that reached her nose wasn't helping much, either.

Did bodies really stink that much?

"Perhaps we should go back to your house."

Kassandra was trembling slightly. No response was made.

Fortunately, the kitsune was smart enough to know what to do.

He pulled her back to her house. Not that it was hard or anything. Ashe wasn't resisting, though she wasn't moving much either.

/Oh…. my…gosh…. they are for REAL! Sam is never going to believe this. I'M never going to believe this! But how can I not! A freaking Makai demon nearly kidnapped me! How it got here is a different question, but hey, that's not what matters. /

Kassandra had to remind herself to breathe.

They had apparently reached her door. Kass fumbled around in her pocket for her key. It was still there right? No it wasn't. It must have fallen out at some point while she was being dangled off the ground.

Keeping her eyes on the ground she mutters something along the lines of.

"Seems I've lost my key."

Kurama sighs and knocks on the door. A couple of seconds later, James opens the door.

"Kassandra! What happened? Why didn't you let yourself in? Mom's gonna be mad if you lost your key again!"

Gee…he cared a lot that his sister nearly got kidnapped.

She wasn't going to be telling him anytime soon. Probably never.

Kurama however managed to convince her little brother that nothing was wrong, and her key was merely misplaced, and was not lost.

Finally, James let them in.

Kassandra automatically starts up the stairs, then stops.

/He can't come in my room./

_Well, duh, isn't that obvious? _

/No comment from Missus Voice-in-my-Head, please, I have enough troubles…like…what I'm going to do. /

The voice mutters angrily and retreats to its dark corner.

**_(I felt really stupid writing that…I feel stupid writing this entire chapter actually…)_**

"Eh…you know, my room is a mess…Maybe we should go into another room."

Kurama looked at her back funny. She'd just frozen on the steps.

"I don't mind. I live with Yusuke and Kuwabara. I've gotten used to messy."

"No. I mean, a really big mess. Kind of embarrassing actually."

There was no freaking way he could go into her room. She'd die! She pictures her room in her mind.

The DVDs, several of which had him on the cover. Uh-uh. The mangas. Ditto. Her computer desktop. No way. And finally, the poster. Sorry, but there was no way Kurama was stepping inside her room.

The general mess she knew wouldn't bother him. But he didn't know she knew that he wouldn't mind, and she didn't exactly feel like explaining that in this particular world, he was an anime character!

What a great conversation starter.

She starts up the stairs again and opens the door into the spare bedroom. Perfectly safe.

She sits on the pillow end of the bed, but says nothing.

Talking was still a chore. She had this feeling she might hurl if she talked too much.

* * *

Kurama sat down in the chair across from her. She still looked really pale. Was it okay o tell her this? 

-Youko, now of all times, you choose to shut up. –

--You don't like my input…--

-I need it right now. What exactly do I tell her? That I'm a spirit fox thief in human form, who works for the midget ruler of the Spirit World? Wonder how she'll take that…-

--That's exactly what you need to tell her. Except you might want to hold back on the thief part. We don't want to scare her. Yet. --

- But Youko- -

-- You worry too much. Tell her about the Spirit World and leave the rest of it up to her.--

-And you don't worry enough. -

Kurama sighs.

"Okay, Kassandra. There something you need to understand."

He tells her about the Spirit world and Demons and the Makai, and the Reikai Tantei.

(I'm too lazy to type it all out. If you don't know, look it up…or ask me later…)

Kassandra simply stared, hoping she was faking surprise. Nothing he'd told her was anything new, but there was some that she knew he was leaving out. But Nevermind that. She'd let him tell her later.

It had made perfect sense to her before, but now she took it as an accepted fact.

She nods.

He looks at her a bit in shock.

"And you're not surprised by this."

"I can't say I'm not a little. I've heard of something like this, but never expected it to be REAL."

He falls silent.

"How are you feeling?"

"Huh?"

"You didn't look so good when we got back here. Are you feeling better now?"

"A bit. I don't feel like I'm going to hurl each time I take a breath."

"Well, that's good."

Silence falls across the room again.

"So…what's going to happen now? Are you going to pull me out of this world to meet this Koenma?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I know about all this. Wouldn't I be a danger to everyone?"

"Are you going to be?"

Kassandra shakes her head.

"Then I don't see why I would have to do that."

Kassandra lets out a sigh of relief.

"Good…I don't think I could stomach a trip like that now."

Before Kurama could ask what she meant, James came running up the stairs.

"Kass! I can see our new neighbors! Andguesswhat! Therearen'tanyadults!"

Kassandra turns to look at him.

"Say that again. Minus super speed there at the end."

So he says it again, even faster than before.

"Show me." Kassandra says annoyed.

Her little brother grabs her shirtsleeve and practically drags her down the stairs.

Sometimes older sisters can be such a drag.

He stops in front of the window.

Kassandra looks outside and freezes.

Kurama, who'd followed them down the stairs, looked over her shoulder.

It was just the rest of the gang.

Only Just…

"Um...great..."

"Hey, Kass...they look familiar don't they?"

Kassandra covers his mouth with her hand.

"Shush!"

Kassandra turns arond to look at Kurama.

"Okay...I think you forgot to mention you were moving in NEXT DOOR!"

He shrugs.

"I didn't know..."

* * *

**_Sorry..._**

**_No dinner this time, but I will make up at one point with 21 pages! _**

**_Some time...Stupid English assignment..._**


	10. Evening Winds Down

_**Thanks Fae Black. I know…I needed an excuse for Kurama to use the rose whip…**_

_**-- You have no idea how much that chapter has tormented me…**_

_**And Anonymous person whose complaining about different language, p Because realistic-ness is my key…**_

Kassandra stared for a moment but decided not to make a comment about it. She had bigger problems. Like…well…. none at the moment, but she'd be able to come up with one or two soon enough.

She collapsed into a chair.

"This is insane…"

Kurama nodded.

"Granted, I bet this is a bit of a shock."

"A bit? Try a lot…" She placed her head in her hands and groaned. "Too much in one day. Far too much…Headache…. Bad headache…"

Kurama began to feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Maybe I'll leave. Tomorrow is Saturday; we can work more on our project tomorrow. Is that okay with you?"

Kassandra simply nods. Too tired to do anything else.

Kurama noticed though, and that was enough.

"Tomorrow then…"

He walked into the hallway, pausing to let Dylan chase a 4 year old across the hall. He opened the door and shut it carefully behind him.

"Kass…there is something familiar about your new friends." James said.

"Oh, you don't recognize them? They're the Reikai Tantei…"

James stared at her for a moment.

"Good one, Sis! You almost had me convinced there for a second."

Kassandra sighed. That was good. He wouldn't believe her, so no one else would. Except for maybe…

She jumped up and ran to the phone.

She dialed the number she knew by heart and waited as it rang once.

Twice.

Three times.

"Come on Sam! Pick up!"

The fourth ring did it.

"Hello?"

"Sam!"

"Kass! What'd you find out?"

"They're for real alright…"

"You serious?"

"Totally."

"No. Way."

"Way."

Kassandra tells her friend about her little encounter. Sam was silent for a long while after she finished.

"Wow…"

"Wow is right. And guess what!"

"Do I want to know?"

"Maybe. They just moved in next door."

"Pinch me. I think we're both having the same sugar induced fantasy dream."

"That's be pretty strange, but not as strange as this. I'm afraid to say this, but this is real."

"Would now be a good time to tell you I've found a boyfriend?"

"Yes. That would take my mind of this….right…so tell me…"

Not going into details, but Sam seemed pretty happy.

"By the way, Kass, what do you want for your birthday?"

"Huh? But that's ages away!"

"No its not you dolt! It's in two weeks!"

"It is? Which one is this? 14th, 15th?"

"try 16th."

"Really! Who's turning 16?"

"You are."

"I am?"

"Yes…"

"YES! Finally! Drivers license! Extended curfew! DATING!"

"I know. Now calm down and tell me what you want."

"Want? I just listed them off! I want a date, a drivers license, an extended curfew!"

"But I can't give you any of those…"

"Then randomly guess. That usually works."

"True…Ah, crap…Lee's tramping through the door, and he doesn't look or sound happy. I don't want him yelling at me… Gotta go!"

"Bye…"

Kass hangs up feeling considerably better than she did before the conversation.

* * *

"Kass. Dinner. Shut down the computer."

"I'm not on it!"

Kass says as she marches down the stairs.

Her mother looks at her in surprise. "Is that possible?"

"Yes Mom, it is. I just had a rather taxing day, a very LONG taxing day, and I had no energy to get on."

"That's strange. You've never let that stop you before, but hey, who am I to complain?"

Kassandra didn't answer. She really didn't feel like answering. She had far too much to worry about. Like, nearly getting kidnapped. Surprisingly, instead of picking at her food like she usually would, she wolfed it down and rushed upstairs. Bed sounded strangely comforting right now. She was asleep before her mother even came up to say good night.

* * *

Kurama picked at his food. Mainly because it was Yusuke's turn to cook.

"Hey Kurama! How's the project going?"

He winces. Now he'd have to tell them.

"Well…we got a topic established, then we went out for a walk. We, or should I say, Kassandra, got attacked by a demon, who threatened to take her back to the Makai with him."

"And of course you wouldn't stand for that, and so you kicked his a-"

Someone's hand covered his mouth. Not sure whose.

"Yes. And then of course I had to explain to her about the spirit world and demons and the like."

"And she just sat there and listened like a good kid and then fainted?"

"No. She sat there and listened then, shrugged it off saying she ,lready suspected something like that."

All three of his companions stared at him.

"She did?"

"Yes she did but moving our attention away from Kassandra…How are we going to find this demon?"

"Simple. We wait for anyone who acts strange."

"That could take forever."

"No. We only have to wait until some time in the next 4 weeks. The demon will most likely break free on the hosts 16th birthday."

"you know this how?"

"Hacked into Koenma's database…or more specifically, Youko hacked into Koenma's database…"

They all did anime face falls at got at least one sweatdrop. Except for Hiei of course. It takes a lot to make him do that….

Kurama managed to somehow finish his food. Despite that it was burnt to a crisp.

He rushed up stairs to finish setting up his room. Then he started trying to search for any trace of demon energy in the town.

To his surprise, he found three, but since his senses were nowhere as awesome as Hiei's, he couldn't tell where.

* * *

_**Sorry for shortness…I have to get off the comp and anted to get this out so I have all night to figure out what to type tomorrow. My life is wonderful isn't it.**_

_**And Kurama's gonna kill me for that last comment regarding his senses…well…he won't…but Youko will most definitely not be happy with me…**_

_**I can't please everyone… **_


	11. SCUM!

AnAmericanYYH11

_**Can do, and will oblige Bara-Minamino.**_

_**Yes Princess of Nothing Land., My brothers were watching the show and singing the song…very loudly…it's hard not to hear them…they have quite a set of lungs…**_

_**Sacred Bovine, I guess you liked the Secrets of the Lunch Lady Chapter then...**_

* * *

Kassandra stretched happily the next morning. She'd had the strangest dream last night. Strange, but if it was for real, she could deal with that. Kurama in this world?

Certainly a nice dream.

Bored, and remembering a certain football player from her dream, Kassandra grabs her whip off the wall.

She had some steam to blow off, and any annoying sibling in her way, was gonna get it.

She stormed down the stairs. James took one looked at the whip in her hand, and froze.

"Dylan! Emilee! Watch out! She's going outside…with her whip!"

Kass ignores him, and walks straight through the back door. Outside in the yard was a nice big open space with one tree.

She decided to practice the same thing she'd been practicing for weeks. And still hadn't gotten right.

She flicks the whip up toward the branch. The same branch she'd been trying to get to for weeks.

It wraps around nicely.

Now, the hard part.

She pushes her weight against the tree, and she tries to flip up.

She almost makes it.

She curses in Italian, and tries again.

She gets even closer this time.

She curses in French.

Before she has a chance to try again, a certain someone stepped into the yard.

"Hello Kass."

"Get the heck out of here Ryan. I'm not in the mood."

What was he plying at she was so close to her house she could get in before he got anywhere near her.

She turns to look at the annoying boy.

Unfortunately, he wasn't alone.

He had about 4 other boys with him. One of which, was standing between her and the house.

That wasn't good. At all. Most definitely not.

Her grip tightens on the whip, the only weapon she had. Really, it's not like she carried her weapons around on a regular basis.

What do you think she is, an insane psychopathic demon?

Ryan noticed her looking at his buddies.

"Kass-"

"Shut it! I'm not going to listen to you!"

"It's one against four, Kass. No one can win against those odds."

"Just because you can't doesn't mean no one can!"

Ryan narrowed his eyes.

"I hate doing this, Kass, but you drive me to it…Guys."

The boys started to close in a bit.

Kassandra said nothing, only waiting until they got into range. Which, was in about….5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

The first boy reached out toward her and she sidestepped him. The next boy she saw was carrying a weapon. Trying out a new move she flicks the whip out toward his hand.

Well, it didn't severely injure him, but it did make him drop his weapon.

Kass picked it up without missing a beat, managing to get out of the circle as well.

"A pocket knife?"

The boys made no response but only lunged at her, two at a time this time. She dodged the first set, but the second set managed to knock her down.

Her whip went flying.

/Okay…that's not good…/

_No crap, genius. _

/Now is time for constructive hints, not insults. /

_Fine…dodge RIGHT!_

Listening to the voice she dodged right as one of the kids tried to grab her from behind.

_Left!_

She obeyed again and this time ended up stepping on one boys foot. Rather hard. Kassandra almost apologized, but stopped herself right in time.

At this point, everyone was either recovering from a lunge, or nursing an injury, so Kass took this opportunity to recover her whip.

Feeling a heck of a lot better with it in hand, she turned to face the boys again. This time she actually moved to attack instead of defend.

One boy found the whip twisting around his ankle. With one jerk he fell over, knocking the boy behind him over in the process.

Kass paused for a smile. She was having fun.

_Yes, fun to cause discord isn't it, but lash out behind you…_

Kass obeyed the voice for a third time sending a boy back on his back. The last boy however took off running; Ryan at some point during all this had disappeared as well.

"Bakas…"

_Bravo…so how was your first real taste of victory and revenge_

/No comment /

_Come on, you can't tell me you didn't enjoy that…_

Kassandra didn't answer. Maybe she didn't want to.

"I'd say that was enough practicing for today…"

She starts back into the house.

* * *

Kurama had been watching from the upstairs window of the house next door. 

Well, actually he had been enjoying the breeze, but he heard the noise of the fight and turned his attention to Kassandra's yard.

She was in some sort of fight.

His first instinct was to rush down there, but something, mainly a curious Youko, stopped him at the fence.

-- She did well, for a mortal --

-Youko…-

--What? She did! Her reflexes were quite good, and she handled that whip quite well, compared o the other people I've seen. --

- No comment…-

--Admit it Shuuichi…you're impressed…--

- Alright, I am…what do you want me to do about it? -

-- Go talk to her…--

- Are you sure that's a good idea?-

--Yes. I am…--

Kurama cocks an eyebrow but he jumps the fence and stops her right before she reaches the door to her house.

"Kassandra. Nice job."

Kassandra whips around ready to strike if it was one of her assailants returning. She sees Kurama and freezes.

"Oh crap. It wasn't a dream…."

Kurama looks at her confused.

"Um…what was that?"

"Err…. nothing! I guess we should probably get to work on our project now…"

"Wait. First, where'd you learn to use that."

"Use what?"

"That whip?"

"Oh…um…well…I kind of taught myself, with a little bit of a visual aide…"

"Oh…That was really impressive what you were doing a couple of minutes ago."

The girl blushed bright red.

"You were watching that?"

He nods.

"Yes."

She groans.

"You weren't supposed to see that…"

Kurama cocks an eyebrow, something he'd been doing a lot lately, and shrugs.

"Anyway, we should probably get to work on our project."

"Yup…Just let me go put this away…Oh…and get dressed…"

She'd kind of just realized she was in a pair of pajama pants with kitties on them, and a really baggy t-shirt.

Before either of them can say anything else, Kassandra dashed into the house. Kurama followed through the open door, waving back at her siblings.

* * *

Kassandra slammed the door behind her. 

"So it wasn't a dream…" she muttered as she changed into a baggy T-shirt and a pair of jeans.

She runs the brush through her hair, for the sake of running a brush through her hair. She didn't push it, because she didn't feel like ripping her own hair out.

Being sure to check that her whip was safely coiled on it's hook she strolls down the stairs in a much better mood than she had that morning.

Kurama was talking with her brothers.

Omigosh, what were they telling him?

_**(Sorry…but that would be my first thought…)**_

She stops moving to listen.

"And now, you hit A here, and the bad guy takes at least 15 damage…pressing B and left on the C stick, causes him to do this awesome flippy thingy move. Gosh I love this game."

"Ah curse the cut scenes…who cares if they kiss?"

Kassandra sticks her head in to see her little brothers playing a video game, Kurama sitting on the couch behind them, watching them, looking highly amused.

Kassandra clears her throat and nearly laughs as all three of them jump.

"Hehehe…Anyway…. Shuuichi and I have a school project, so an you spare him for the rest of the morning?"

Dylan and James glare at their sister annoyed. She always ruined their fun.

However they said nothing. Mom wasn't awake yet, and provoking Kassandra would only make her yell. And that would wake up Mom and that wasn't good and Kass--

"Thank you boys…You can get into the candy, just don't leave the wrappers all in the same place like last time…You almost got us all caught"

-And Kassandra was so much happier when they didn't argue. And that made them happy too…

* * *

She'd been really quiet sneaking down the stairs. He'd been keeping an ear out, but he assumed that that video game her brothers were playing had distracted him. 

-- Yes…that did look like fun, didn't it? --

- Didn't what? -

--The video game. --

-Yes it did…what of it?-

--What makes you think I mean something? --

-Because you're you. -

--I'm you too, don't forget that…--

- Couldn't possibly. -

--Actually I meant that little cut scene…--

- See…I knew it…-

-- Oh shush and let me talk! --

- Do you promise to shut up at some point? -

--Of course! –

- Fine…-

-- Good. Now Shuuichi, didn't that look like something you'd enjoy doing? You're not going to answer me are you? No, I suppose not. Nevermind that though, I can go on without any comments from you. --

-Of course you can…but I'm going to talk to Kassandra now, and I really, honestly, don't need to be listening to what you're saying at the same time. -

--But- --

Too late…Kurama was not listening now.

"Kassandra…"

* * *

Kassandra heard her name and turned around. 

"Hmmm?"

They'd been walking for a while now and he hadn't said anything. She had been wondering a bit about what was going on in his head, but she shrugged it off.

She stared at him, head tilted to one side.

"I told you to call me Kurama."

She blinked a few times and straightened her head. She shrugged.

"Sorry. Didn't know if it was okay to call you that in front of my brothers."

"Ah."

Silence lowered again.

Gosh, how she hated that…

"Kassandra-"

"Call me Kass."

"Why?"

"Because, it's easier. Besides. If you can make me call you Kurama, I can make you call me Kass."

"Fine. But if you call me Shuuichi, I get to call you Kassandra. Except in school."

"Fair enough…What were you going to say?"

There was a second of silence.

"I forgot…"

"You did? I do that all the time…it's quite annoying…"

"What are we going to do for the project?"

"I reiterate. You need to find the information and then I'll put it together."

"You never said that."

"You're right. I said I'm the creative mind that puts it all together."

Silence again.

* * *

"I hate silence."she muttered. 

"What was that?"

He'd heard her just fine. But it was probably best he pretended he didn't.

"You heard me, I know you did. I said I hate silence."

How did she know he'd heard her?

"Okay, you caught me. Why?"

"Why do I hate silence? Because it's so oppressive and restricting. It can smother you, and you wouldn't even know it."

She answered casually, though also like she had said this many times before.

"That's an interesting way to put it…"

"Isn't it? Now about our project…"

"I know. And I have an idea."

"Another one? Wow…your just chockfull of them aren't you?"

"You could say that."

They sit down on a bench and start to talk about the project, both temporarily forgetting about everything else.

"-And when we put it on the poster board, we can include sketches of the plant in question-"

"Or better yet, bring in a sample of the plant."

"Right! Seeing is always preferable to a picture, however good it maybe."

Kassandra's mind was already a buzz with the images of the poster board and the display.

So intent on this, she didn't notice how they'd finished each other's thoughts.

But someone did.

_**(Should I stop here? No…I guess I'll keep going. I have time before I have to get this out…its not even noon…) **_

Kassandra's thoughts were disturbed by a short figure dropping out a tree.

She jumped a bit then settled back down.

"Hullo Hiei…" She said cheerily.

"Hn."

"Kass, don't be too cheery…"

"I know…"

"Hiei…how long have you been following us?"

"Since you left the house."

"But that was-"

Kassandra looks down at her watch.

"- Two freaking hours ago! Holy cow! Weren't you bored?"

"Hn. No. It was actually quite entertaining."

Kassandra stared.

"What?"

She looks at the ground hurriedly.

"Nothing…"

"Hn. Baka."

"I am NOT!"

Hiei turned toward her with something a little like shock on his face. But only for a second.

"You know what that means, then?"

"YES! And I am not a baka…because I know the next sentence out of your mouth is going to be baka ningen, so don't say it."

"Hn."

"I thought Hiei was supposed to be the psychic." Kurama joked.

"Me too…" Kassandra muttered but not so anyone could hear.

However, if the two demons heard, they ignored her.

"We need you back at the house. We're going to start searching for the girl."

"Hiei, you realize you could find her in a second, right?"

"No I can't. The demon sealing has that added effect. No exact pinpoint until the demon breaks free."

"Great…."

"Um…you know…I'm gonna scoot along home now, and well…leave you all to your searching. Happy Hunting!"

Kurama nad Hiei interrupted their mental conversation to look at each other.

"How'd she know we were searching for someone?"

* * *

_**End folks…the end…in the next part, we're gonna fast forward to Monday…possibly Wednesday…but I think it's gonna be Monday. There is going to be a week squished into that one chapter, so deal with it. **_

**_Sorry, I think I'm PMSing…which means poor Kassandra will too…_**

**_Either that, or I'm just in a reallyfoul mood..._**


	12. Demons and Perverted Alter Egos

**A future scene includes the almost viewing of Yu Yu Hakusho attributed to a certain brother, but she stops him from seeing it just in time. Then later, they end up sitting down and watching a few episodes together. Quite a scene actually. But I need to establish the relationship, and she has to meet Youko first. **

**That is going to funny. Except for the chosen episode…or one of them. It's not going to be pretty. Not at all. But it will happen. And he's going to see them playing a Yu Yu Hakusho game, but only for a second. He can't find out yet! **

**You need to stop detecting my story line It's evil of you... Not really…but I wanted to say that. **

**Most of that was for Bara-Minamino…. **

**I know my spelling is off a bit, but only because I type so freaking fast It'd be worse if it weren't for the miracle of Word. **

**She finally gets into the tree in this one, and The Sacred Bovine, she's not that good. KURAMA is that good, but Kass is not. **

**BTW, the long one, like the 21 page one I've been promising, well…this is it…and it's actually like 23…**

* * *

Kassandra didn't see anything of any four of the boys until Monday morning, when they ran up behind her at the bus stop. She however, pretended to completely not notice. 

Sam however, who was looking over her shoulder did, and tried frantically to point this out.

Kass finally turned around.

"Ohayo…"

She then turned right back around.

_**(Ohayo Good Morning)**_

She really wasn't in the mood for confusion, and paying attention to them would do that, without a doubt. At least until noon. Then she was functioning fully and was able to deal with it. She was a lot surer that she wouldn't make a slip up in the afternoon than in the morning. Eventually, the boys assumed she wasn't a morning person, and didn't talk to her until noon.

When the bus came, they took the same seats as yesterday.

At school, the teachers were the same as yesterday. She managed to ignore Kuwabara for the most part. Yusuke wasn't so bad once you got to know him, but of course she knew just how to get past his defenses, and how to push his buttons.

Of course she had to be secretive about how she knew, but she usually just said random guess.

She decided that Hiei had decided she wasn't worthy of his hatred, or his respect at the moment, so she tolerated occasional insults from him, but mostly surprised him by either knowing what it means, or answering back with one of her own.

She avoided any and all arguments with him though, and was kind of wary of him entering her mind.

But she definitely got on well with Kurama. They had the project nearly done by this point, but were spending more time than necessary on it. His knowledge and her creativity made a perfect blend. He knew what to say, and she knew how to put it together.

She managed to keep her calm, and not go crazy fan girl on him, though she most likely would have done so if she had any less control.

She however found that she couldn't help but stare sometimes, though she quickly caught herself. And if he ever did notice, she was relatively sure that,

He wouldn't be extremely bothered by it.

And She'd be able to come up with some excuse, like she was really staring at the air past him, thinking.

It was basically the same every morning and every day, and every night. She shared classes with them, shared a bus with them, and then came home and slept. Her computer sat there and gathered dust.

Not really, she dusted it every day. She didn't go outside, and she didn't practice with her weapons at all. She did really well until Friday. Well…Saturday morning actually.

* * *

_You! Mortal I inhabit! Get your lazy arse out of bed! _

NO, Voice that inhabits my head! I don't want to!

_You don't have a choice! GET!_

Alright, Alright…I'm getting, I'm getting…Getting where?

_Outside, you dolt! Use your weaponry skills or lose them. Your choice. _

USE THEM! I've worked too hard to LOSE THEM!

My thought process, and apparently yours as well… 

Wait…how is that your thought process?

Shutting up now…You'll find out in a week… 

I don't want to wait a week!

No response from the voice.

Kass muttered something under her breath and grabbed both of her weapons from their hooks.

She was out of the door before anyone could stop her. Mainly, because it was 4 o clock in the morning and everyone was asleep.

She looked down at her katana and cursed. She had just realized she hadn't practiced with it for months…she probably forgotten everything…

Not so…she managed to remember the basics. Bare basics. But that was better than she expected.

She sheathed her katana and pulled out the whip. Today She was going to make it to the top of the tree. She was…she really was.

The whip curled around the branch.

Focusing was hard to do when her mind was wandering…to the many fantasies she'd had for the past 3 years.

All of which concerning one particular person, and all of which were relatively CLEAN! And ended with her being just as pure as when they started.

Before, they'd just been fantasies…but now…

She fell on her butt as she missed the branch.

"Focus, will you!"

She tried again and ended up somehow suspended from the branch from one wrist.

"Crap…how'd that happen?"

She tries to dislodge herself, but ends up getting her ankle mixed up in the mess too.

A few minutes later she had the other ankle tied up too.

Stop and imagine this.

Okay good. Imagining done.

While Kass was attempting to dislodge herself from the mess she'd somehow got herself into, someone came up behind her.

Er…under her… thankfully, she never wore skirts, so all they could see was a poor almost 16 year old girl tangled up hopelessly.

"Kass…Do you need some help?"

Kass started and leaned her head back so she could see the speaker.

"Oh…Hi Kurama…Yeah…Um…help would be nice…"

He smiles though she couldn't see. The only way she'd been able to tell it was him, was because she'd seen long bright red hair.

That was enough.

He reaches up and disentangles her wrist.

She slips completely upside down.

"How did you freaking do that? You pull one little thing and it comes undone, but I end up getting my ankles tied up too…"

He chuckles.

"Its a bit hard o get yourself out of situations, though quite easy to get into them."

"So I can see. It's still not fair. I could have been hanging here all freaking day, if you hadn't come along. By the way…can you finish untangling me? I think I feel the blood rushing to my head…"

* * *

He chuckles again. 

"No problem."

He reaches up and frees the first of her ankles.

Now she was dangling from one foot.

"Ooooooooooooooooooo…Dizzy…. Please…Help…. Stop…. the…Spiiiiining…."

He hurriedly reaches out and unties her ankle and catches her before she hits the ground.

"That was close…I could have had serious brain damage…" She said absently, apparently oblivious.

-- …Do I need to say anything? --

- No…but you're going to aren't you? -

-- Yes. Kiss her! --

-NO! –

-- Why not? --

-I only met her a week ago! -

-- Are you trying to make a point? --

-Yes. It's inappropriate! We are in the Ningenkai…-

-- I always seem to forget that…so what ARE you going to do? --

- Put her down before you get any ideas, make me do something I'll regret, and blame it on me. -

-- Now why would I do that? --

- Because you've done it before, and you'll do it again. But by putting her down, I can extend the time between before and again. Hence saving Kass from a rather uncomfortable situation. -

-- Who said it'd be uncomfortable? --

Oh, if only he could slap him…but he couldn't.

"Um…Kurama?"

"Yes?"

"Could you put me down? I kind of just realized you were still holding me. This might look strange to anyone walking by."

Kurama blinked and placed her on the ground.

In his head, Youko sulked.

* * *

Kassandra wasn't sure why she'd bothered protesting. He was probably about to put her down anyway. He looked like he was seriously contemplating something. 

It really did!

_Is there any particular reason you were watching that closely?_ The little voice in the back of her head teased.

Nope…except for the obvious one. I've only had a crush on him since the 7th grade!

Oh, that's it? You're probably just going to let him walk away without him knowing aren't you?

That would be ideeeeal. He already has an entire crowd of fan girls at school. I think another one just might scare him off…

You are pointless 

I lack the point to care.

She looked over to Kurama, who'd probably had been staring at her since she got into that conversation.

"Hi. You know those annoying voices in your head?"

When he nods she continues.

"Well, I just got in an argument with mine. She seemed to think. Oh wait…nothing you need to hear. Wouldn't want to bore you. I still need to get my whip out of the tree now."

She looked up at the whip that was dangling in the tree. She reaches up and tries to pull it off. It didn't budge.

She leaned against the tree and glared up at it.

"Stupid tree…It's holding my whip hostage."

Kurama chuckled and stood next to her, looking p at the tree.

"What were you trying to do?"

"Flip myself up onto the tree branch."

"Really? Why?"

"No reason."

"Hmm…Well…try flipping up, and that'll probably fix your problem."

"Which problem?"

"Your hostage situation."

"Oh…but I'm going to miss…you might want to move…my landings aren't too good yet…"

She grabs the end and tries to flip up she misses terribly, but she does dislodge the whip. She falls back to the ground.

"Told you."

He chuckles and helps her stand up.

"Here try this."

He stands behind her and tells her to try again.

"Are you sure you want to stand there?"

"Just try it one more time, Kass It's all I ask."

Kass sighs and wraps the whip around the branch, like every other time she tried.

"Now what, genius?"

"Now you get a little bit of help, and land neatly on the branch."

"Help as in?"

"Nevermind that, just focus on landing on the branch."

Kass shrugs.

"You're the all-knowing one-of-a-kind- **Right** **focus**."

She almost called him kitsune. That would not have been good. She wasn't supposed to know that yet.

_I don't think you're even supposed to know he's a demon._

Shut it.

_Fine!_

I didn't mean it…

But the voice was ignoring her.

"Here I go, most likely going to break my neck."

She started to flip up and feels a pair of hands on her waist helping her up. She would have frozen, had she been on the ground, but since she was in the air, that wasn't possible.

Miraculously, she manages to land somehow, even after that shock.

Kassandra clung to the branch like it was a floatation device.

"Kass?"

Kassandra opened one eye.

"Oh…Hi…Whooooooaaaa…. I'm high up…I don't do so good with heights…"

It was true…she must be…15 feet in the air.

"Drop down."

"Are you CRAZY?"

"Maybe."

"That's not comforting…"

"Just jump."

"NO!"

"Am I going to have to come up there to get you down?"

"Unless you can pry me off this branch from down there, yes."

Silence.

"Okay then."

"WHAT? Are you insane? This branch won't hold us both!"

No answer. A green vine wrapped around the branch and Kurama flipped himself up.

Kassandra, uncomfortable in a clinging position, stood up shakily.

"Show off."

"Maybe a little."

"Hn."

"Hey fox! What are you doing in that tree?"

"Saving a koneko, Kuwabara."

"Really? What color?"

Kurama looks over at Kassandra, successfully hidden from view by the leafy branches.

"Black and white and brown."

Kassandra rolls her eyes. Then she realizes he called her a kitten.

She glares.

He smiles at her innocently.

"Bring it down, Kurama. I want to pet it!"

Kass's eyes widen and she shudders before she can stop herself.

"Oh…fox…it's scared! Hurry."

Meanwhile Kassandra was making choking faces, while Kurama was trying not to laugh.

"Only if you take 16 large steps backward, and promise not to touch it for 5 minutes after I get down to the ground."

Kassandra stops making faces and glares. Kurama responds with a 'Would you prefer I didn't?' look.

Kassandra makes frantic waving motions with her hand and almost falls out of the tree.

Kurama grabs her shirt collar from behind and pulls her back up on the branch.

"Fine, fox, I don't know why you'd say something like that, but fine just get that poor thing out of the tree."

Kassandra nearly pokes her head out of the tree and yells at him, but Kurama covers her mouth.

"Be right down, both of us."

"How are you going to get us both down, genius?" Kassandra hisses quietly, so the dolt underneath them can't hear.

"Very carefully. And in a way that will most likely freak Kuwabara out too." He answers back just as quiet.

"What are you going to do?" Should she be a bit worried now?

Too late to be worried. His whip was now hanging from a higher branch, and she looked at it, then down on the ground and nearly fell off again.

"You're not thinking about-"

Too late again. He had one arm around her waist and had jumped off. Too amazed to do anything, Kassandra had her eyes open the entire time.

Her entire body was tense until she realized exactly who this was. By that time however, it was over. The short ride was over.

She would have pouted, but by that time she'd remembered that now they had Kuwabara to deal with.

Stupid baka…

Wait…that made no sense…same thing…

Ah well, who cares…

She turns to smile at Kuwabara.

"Um…Hi?"

He runs off screaming.

"What'd I do?" She asked surprised.

Kurama shrugged before removing his arm from her waist.

She hadn't realized it was still there. She suddenly found herself blushing.

Had her eyes been open, she would have noticed Kurama blushing from the thoughts Youko had been whispering.

* * *

- Quit it! - 

--Why? --

-Because…it's not helping! -

--Really? Not helping you do what? --

- Youko, please stop -

--You're begging with me? Am I getting that close? --

- Youko… -

--Fine…but that's what, the second time today, she's been in your arms like that? --

- Youko…-

--Fine, fine, fine…I'll leave…well not leave…I can't…just be thankful I can't come out right now, because a ningen might see… --

-I am thankful -

Kurama looks down at Kass who was looking at the ground, blushing. Was this feeling mutual?

When he feels his face has returned to it's normal color, he taps her on the shoulder.

"Kass, would you like to go inside and finish the project now? We could, and probably should, finish it today."

"You're right of course, can't think of an instance when you haven't been, but I don't know if I can let you in the house, it's only what, 5:30 in the morning? My parents might object…"

"Why?"

"They'll jump to the conclusion that we're dating and flip at me."

Before he can respond she notices a light go on in the kitchen and brightens up. Especially when she sees her Mom's silhouette in the window.

"But, since one is up, I can just ask."

She runs across the yard and taps on the window.

Having a quick wordless conversation, she receives permission to let him in. After thanking her mother loudly, she runs back.

"She said I can let you in."

"I could see that…"

"Really?"

"Yeah. You thanked her quite loudly. If she'd said no, you would have come back pouting, then you'd go instead and bring the project out here."

"And you've only known me for a week?"

"Your mannerisms are apparent to anyone who cares."

"So you do?" She teases.

He doesn't answer.

"Okay then…inside the house, where it is not wet with morning dew, or dark. Well…it might still be dark…but not as dark…what was Kuwabara doing up at this hour?"

"No idea…He usually sleeps like a log until 3."

"I know." She says before she can stop herself. "I mean, Dylan is like that, and I guess I am too, except that I get up early, and then I just don't functional properly till noon."

"So I've noticed."

She considers saying really you have? But decides to instead simply go inside the house.

"Are you coming?"

He rushes across the lawn, thinking about what she said.

* * *

Fast Forward 

Kass leaned back on the couch to look back at their finally completed project.

"It's done."

Kurama looks over at her.

"Yes it is."

She punches him lightly in the shoulder.

"Have you got nothing else to say? We have been working a week on this!"

"I'm glad it's done…" He lies. Now he didn't have an excuse to visit her everyday. He really did enjoy her company.

"I am too…kind of…but not really…"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…now I don't have a freaking excuse to let you in the house at 5:30 in the morning. I almost wish she'd assign us another project…"

"Me too…"

Kassandra looks over at him surprise.

"You do?"

"Yes…I really enjoyed spending time with you, even if-"

"-even if we spent it working our butts off?"

He laughs.

"Yes. Even if we spent it working our butts off."

Kassandra smiles brightly.

"Kurama…there's something I want to tell you."

She was going to do it. She was going to tell him he was an anime character.

"I-"

"Kass! No boys in the house before Mom and Dad wake up! I'm gonna tell!"

James rushed back up he stairs.

"I got permission, you dolt! Gosh…you'd think I always went behind their back…"

"You might…you have a devious side, Kass."

She smile at him with angelic innocence, complete with a halo.

"And what makes you say that?"

"Oh, only the different tricks you've pulled on Yusuke and Kuwabara."

Kass bats her eyes, though the halo loses a bit of its glow.

"Which tricks?"

"Do I need to go into details?"

"Maybe…which tricks?"

So he goes off to list all the tricks she'd played on the humans in the past week.

Quite a list.

With each one the halo lost a bit of it's glow. Just as he was starting on the trick she'd pulled on Wednesday, she stops him.

"Okay, okay, I get the picture…So I'm not the epitome of angelic behavior? Who is?"

"If I knew, I'd congratulate them. Must be quite a title to maintain."

Kass nods.

The halo had disappeared.

"There it is again…that evil silence…" Kassandra muttered.

Kurama laughed.

Kass smiled, and started to say what she had earlier, buit the two boys tramping down the stairs, with a rather familiar box in their hands, caused her to jump.

"Oi! Did I give you permission to use that?"

They both stuck their heads out of the family room.

"No."

"Then why are you?"

"Because Mom did."

"What did you guys do, bother her until she told you to go play a game, any game?"

They both nod.

Kassandra, who'd half been expecting this, simply got a fume puff, which was a pretty clear signal to her brothers to scoot off and play the game. Kurama noticed this too, and placed a hand on her arm.

"Kassandra, maybe we should let them be. We can go see how Kuwabara survived."

"Um…Shuuichi, that's a great idea! Boys, tell mom I left the house!"

"To go where?"

"None of your business! To a friends house…Play my game!"

"Okay!" They say cheerily.

They would say exactly what she told them to. Except, instead of divulging that the friend was boy, they'd keep it to themselves, and if Mom ever found out, they'd attribute it to being distracted by the game.

It worked every other time…

* * *

"You realize you contradicted yourself…" 

"Huh?"

The pair were walking up the front walk of his house.

"You said none of your business, then told them anyway."

"I do that a lot. They're used to it, but are you?"

"Mostly. But I still felt the need to point that out?"

"Why?"

He shrugs while he opens the door.

"I'm like that I guess."

She steps inside. This was the first time she'd been inside and I guess you could say she was a bit disappointed that nothing was in ruins. Except, it smelled like something was on fire.

"Is something on fire?"

"No. It's Kuwabara's turn to cook."

"That would do it…"

She wanders over to the kitchen.

"Hey guys! Whoa!"

Unlike what Kurama had said,

(:Gasp: The fox was wrong?)

Kuwabara was NOT cooking. It was Hiei.

And he wasn't using the stove.

Had she been a better situation she wouldn't have done anything other than shrug, but since she figured she was supposed to be surprised…

Kassandra stared in disbelief, and almost screamed. Thankfully, Kurama stopped her just in time.

"Um…I think its time we had another talk…"

Kassandra stares at him.

"Mah! Mu Tink?" She says muffled by his hand.

He takes his hand off her mouth and leads her into the living room, and she sat down on the couch, as far away from Hiei as possible. Relatively far from Kurama as well, but hey.

She was supposed to be freaked out.

* * *

"Hiei, why were you cooking?" 

"Kuwabara came running in screaming. I was hungry, and the baka hasn't come back down yet."

Kurama nods. He'd have done the same, but still.

"Why weren't you using the stove?"

"Because I didn't feel like acting like a ningen today." Hiei seemed to be ignoring Kass's presence completely.

"Why didn't you stop when you sensed me come in?"

"Because I thought you were alone. Had I known you'd had your girlfriend with you, I would have."

Kurama saw Kassandra twitch out of the corner of his eye.

-- Ooo…It burns… --

- Youko…we might need to wipe her memory of this entire event…-

--Talking to the wrong person. Hiei is the Jagan eye user, not me. --

- I know that. But you need to talk to him. I need to talk to Kassandra. She seems a bit…shocked…-

--Understandable. I can't believe he called her your girlfriend…--

- Youko, please…I think it would be easier if- -

--Yeah, yeah, I got it. Talk to the crazy psychopathic fire demon with the mind powers…-- Thank you. -

--On one condition- If it doesn't work, for any reason, I get to come out and talk to Kassandra. --

-Fine! Just- -

--I know! Hiei! --

---Hn. What? ---

--We need you to do a wind wipe. I think that might be easier than explaining that we're demons. --

---Would, but I can't. ---

--Why not? --

--- Her mind can't be tampered with….---

Youko cocked an eyebrow

--You sure? --

---Yes. ---

--YES! That means I get to come out and talk to her… I got to go tell Shuuichi now…--

Youko left in a much better mood.

"Okay, Kassandra. I told you about demons and the like, right?"

The girl nods.

"Okay, well, Hiei is a youkai."

"Is that a type of demon?"

"Yes. Another way to put it is apparition. But demon is the simplest term."

"Okay…so are there any other demons I should know about?"

"Well-"

--Shuuichi… --

- Yes? -

-- He can't do it… --

-Why not? -

--Her mind is sealed from tampering… --

- Great… -

-- I know isn't it? Remember your promise…--

-I remember…but not at this exact moment. I need to get her ready for that trauma.-

-- What trauma? --

-Never mind. Give me 15 minutes. -

--You have 5 --

-10. -

-- Fine! But not a second more…--

Kurama sighs and turns back to Kassandra.

* * *

"Yes…there is." 

"Okay…who?"

He sighs again. That was the third time.

"Me."

Shock. Shock. Shock. She was supposed to be shocked, but that was hard to do.

She somehow manages it by simply staring.

Hiei, who was leaning against the back of the couch with his eyes closed chuckled.

"Good luck, Kurama."

Kurama casts a glance in his direction, and the fire demon, apparition, or youkai, whatever you want to call it, left to finish cooking his meal.

" Well, now that that is settled…Kassandra."

She turned her attention back to him, aiming to look confused and a little scared.

From his reaction, she'd say she did a really good job.

"This is probably a bit confusing isn't it."

Kassandra didn't know whether to shake her head or to nod.

Thankfully staring at the ground seemed to work.

"I'm not sure how to interpret that, but is there anything you want me too go over again?"

"All of it?"

He sighs.

"ALL of it?"

"How are you a demon? You just…seem so normal…"

"Yes, your first experience with demons was not a great, one, and I don't think your second was much better."

"Believe me. I think I'd rather see Hiei cooking eggs than that demon in the park."

The clatter in the kitchen let them know that Hiei was now done cooking.

**(Hiei…. cooking…still getting used to that… : Bursts out laughing, but stops when the katana comes down on her head.: Ow. : Swirly eyes: )**

Kassandra tried to lean back to look at him, but Kurama started talking again.

No matter how interesting Hiei cooking was, Kurama was infinitely more interesting.

**(No offense to Hiei-san…)**

"I'm sure that's true, but my point is you probably didn't exactly get a great first impression."

Kass shakes her head.

"So you're probably under the impression that all demons are evil."

Kass shakes her head.

"No. Nothing is all evil. Hiei is just an anti-social jerk, but that doesn't mean they all are. And that one in the park was most likely a bad example. There are good and bad humans too, but hopefully people don't walk around saying the entire human race is evil, right?"

It was the most she'd said since she'd walked in the door. Almost the most she'd said since she woke up. It might actually be…

The couch cushion next to her burst into flames.

Kassandra jumped off the couch and backed into Kurama.

"Sorry…but the couch just burst into flames…"

"Hiei!"

"Hn."

"Sorry Kass, he's not usually like this."

"I'm sure…"

She looked up at Kurama, since her back was to him it was like looking at him upside down.

Omigosh, he's just as hot like that as he is normally.

_And you expected anything else?_

Oh, you're talking to me again?

_If I stopped, you'd slip up or something…_

Hn.

_Stop that…you're starting to sound like Hiei_.

Really?

_Yes…_

Huh…

The voice groans.

Kassandra opens her eyes again, and she's looking at the burnt couch.

"Kassandra…sit…"

Without even stopping to think, she sits down.

* * *

Kurama sits next to her.

" Have I covered everything?"

"No. How are you a demon?"

"Ah yes…I've been avoiding that question, haven't I?"

Kass nods.

"It's a bit confusing, but the shortest of the short version, is I share a body with a spirit fox."

"Oh…that would be why they call you 'fox' isn't it?"

"Yes…"

Kassandra looked at her feet.

"Wow…"

"It gets worse."

"Huh?"

"I promised that Spirit Fox he could come out and talk to you."

"And that's bad… why?"

"Because…well…"

--1 minute--

- Thanks for the notice...-

--You're welcome…55 seconds…--

"Because why?"

Kass looked up at him with a curious expression on her face.

"Well…"

--47 seconds--

Kassandra cocked her head to one side.

She really did want to know.

- Oh crap…-

--40 seconds!--

"He's a bit…unruly."

--Unruly! --

"How can he be? He's part of you…"

--Oh how surprised she's going to be when she realizes I'm nothing like you…30 seconds…--

"You'd be surprised. Just promise me something."

"Okay…what?"

"Don't listen to him…"

"Why?"

"He might say some stuff that might not be considered…appropriate…"

"Like, in a perverted sense?"

--15 seconds --

"Yes…in a perverted sense…"

"Okay…um…when?"

--10 seconds --

"In about 10 seconds."

--9 --

"Really….anything else I should know about him?"

--6...--

"Only that I'll know everything he does to you, though I don'tthink that here is much I'll be able to do about it…"

-- 4 --

"I'll be fine…"

--3 --

"Just remember…Hiei's in the kitchen if he does try anything-"

--2--

"I'll be fine, honest."

-- 1 --

Kurama sighed and the air around him was a bit hazy for a bit. A sort of silver haze.

Youko Kurama had arrived…


	13. Youko Kurama, Legendary Thief

An American YYH 13

Youko Kurama, Legendary Thief, and Pervert

* * *

Kassandra blinks rapidly as the haze fades away.

"Okay…"

In the place of the red head was the silver-eared fox demon.

Kassandra cocked her head trying not to be **not** surprised. How would a clueless human act?

Not counting Kuwabara…

She stares at the ears perched on top of his head.

"Are those real?"

She could not believe she just asked that…

"Yes."

"Can I touch them?"

"That depends…"

Ignoring his answer, Kass reaches out and pets his ears. He doesn't protest, not even when she scratches behind them.

Still no protest.

Alright she was done playing with his ears now.

"You done?"

"Yup!" she says cheerily.

Youko stands up and positions himself in front of her. He looks her over a few times.

"Nice."

"Eh…what are you doing?"

"This is my first time seeing you in person. Stand up."

"Um…. you know, I'll stay seated, thank you very much."

"Not an option."

"Hey-!"

He pulled her to her feet.

"But I want to sit down…"

"Well I want you to stand up…"

Kassandra simply glares.

* * *

Satisfied that she wouldn't be sitting down before he let her, he let go of her wrist.

He begins to circle her slowly, perfectly aware of her glares in his direction.

"Mm-hmm."

He slides his hands around her waist from behind. He could almost touch his other hand.

"Hmmm…"

He looks around at her face. She was blushing a bit.

--That's all it takes to make her blush? –

- Youko! Leave her alone! -

--Oh shush, Shuuichi…--

Shuuichi quieted down for the moment. But only because Youko had sat back down on the couch.

Youko leaned back and put his hands on the back of his head, still taking her in. She didn't look like much. Especially in that outfit.

Kassandra sat down, seeming to be careful about putting a good amount of space between them.

He sighs.

"You know, I don't bite…"

"Sure you don't…"

"I don't…"

" I bet you do."

Shuuichi slapped his forehead. Youko had only been out for 2 minutes and she had already placed herself in a precarious position.

Youko realized the potential of her statement and decided he was going to take full advantage of it. He slid over across the space between them, so he was right next to her.

"Really? And what do you have to bet?"

* * *

Whoa…he moves fast.

"Eh…well…would you believe it was a figure of speech?"

He sighs.

"Yes. I know. I just wanted to see…"

"Wanted to see what?"

Before she knew it he'd pulled her over the last remaining distance and she was on his lap.

She blushes again.

"Um…"

"Youko."

"Right…um… I…Well…I…"

He wraps his arms around her waist, effectively distracting her from finishing her sentence.

_Oh come on! That's not fair!_

- You're telling me…-

_Tell me who you are and I'll tell you if I am._

-Wait…who the heck are you? -

_Um…No one…I wasn't here…_

* * *

- Wait…crap…she's gone. What's Youko think he's doing? -

Unfortunately, he knew exactly what Youko was doing.

If he could distract her long enough, she'd forget about protesting. He hadn't been told he had a time limit…

-How'd I miss that? –

--No idea, but I'm glad you did…--

-Youko…don't you dare- -

-- You act like I'm taking her clothes off or something. I'm just- --

- Don't even finish that thought! -

-- Fine… --

Youko was nuzzling her neck softly, causing her to blush brighter than ever.

"Youko…"

She whimpers softly.

"What's wrong? Aren't you enjoying this?"

"Yes, but-"

"Good…"

He tightens his hold on her waist

"Oh gosh, my mother would kill me if she saw this…"

"Why?"

"Because…"

"No good reason?"

"I…"

"Or is she just paranoid."

"That could be it…"

"Hmmm…"

* * *

She had to get out of there.

As much as she was enjoying this, and there was no way for her to deny that she wasn't enjoying this, she did have to get out of there.

"Youko…I need to-"

He presses his lips against her neck, causing her to jump.

"Youko. No…really…you need to let go of me…"

"And if I refuse?"

"Well…um…"

"Nothing you can do about it…"

Kassandra opens her mouth to speak and decides against it.

She'd wait until he thought she'd given up to play her last card.

He goes back to nuzzling her neck gently.

* * *

- Youko! Leave her alone! -

--Buzz off, Shuuichi. Can't you see we're having fun? --

- You're having fun! Who says she is?-

-- She did. --

- When? -

--A few minutes ago… --

- But after that she asked you to stop! And you blew her off! -

--Point? --

Shuuichi kicked at a piece of lingering dirt in his otherwise spotless area of the mind.

-You know my point perfectly well! -

-- True, but I'm going to ignore it… --

Shuuichi could do nothing but watch. He hated being on the inside. And while Kass was just sitting there too…

--Now you know how I feel…--

- No I don't. -

--Yes you do, don't try to hide it. --

- …-

When Youko went back to his activities, Shuuichi poked his way into Hiei's mind.

- Hiei… -

--- What? ---

- I need you to go save Kassandra… -

---What's attacking her? ---

- Youko… -

---Why isn't she calling out? ---

-Because…he hasn't done anything she entirely objects to yet. -

--- Too bad. Unless she asks for help…---

- But Youko- -

---Youko knows where to draw the line. ---

-BUT! -

---If she asks me to come, maybe I'll consider saving her from the fox. ---

- Fine…-

---Meanwhile…a nap sounds good…---

-What!-

---Kidding…---

* * *

Now was good enough. If she didn't et away now, who knows what he'd be able to convince her to do.

How did you do that mind reach thing?

It was just projecting thoughts, wasn't it?

Not that easy. Her thoughts were staying right where they were.

Would she really have to say something aloud?

"Youko…"

"Kassandra…don't try it. I'm not listening."

"But you are, because you knew what I was going to say…"

"You know what I mean…"

His hand snakes up her spine, though still on the outside of her shirt.

She tries to push away, but that's like trying to get out of a locked car.

"Hiei?"

The fire demon walked in casually.

"Youko, let her go."

"Why? You have a claim to her?"

The demon snorts.

"No. But I made a promise. So let go."

"Shuuichi…"

Without letting go of Kassandra, he changes back.

* * *

Kurama sighed, quite happy to be back in his body. However he blushes bright red when he realizes that Youko hadn't bothered to let Kass go yet.

"Sorry about that…"

"Actually, its completely my fault. I didn't bother protesting until he had the upper hand."

They both slightly redden at her choice of words.

"At least he listened to Hiei."

Kass was still on his lap, and Kurama was still hugging her tightly, though not as tightly a Youko had been.

Hiei cleared his throat.

"Kurama, Kassandra."

They both look up at him, from where they'd been staring at the floor.

"Do you realize you still haven't changed position?"

Both of their eyes widen and Kurama quickly lets go of her waist, while Kassandra promptly jumps out of his lap.

Youko was laughing his head off. He'd done it, and neither of them would ever live it down.

Hiei was smirking as he left to take a nap.

* * *

**_Ooo...I wishhe'd stop hovering over my shoulders while I'm writing. Youko! Beat it!_**

**_Youko- : Still hovering: _**

**_: Growl : He's been there this entire time..._**


	14. Apology? As if!

American YYH 14

_**It's okay about the storylines…it's just strange…**_

_**ACK! No…I have writers block! And Latin homework…**_

_**Accursed language…**_

* * *

****

Kassandra watched the fire demon walk away.

"That was…well…strange to say the least…"

"What? Hiei?"

"No…Youko…"

She was rubbing her neck anxiously almost.

Kurama groaned.

"I'm really sorry about that. I tried to warn-"

Kass shushed him.

"I don't want to hear about it…Right now, what I want, is a nice long nap. Preferably dreamless…"

She started toward the door, but stopped as she passed him.

"By the way…It wasn't that bad…"

She gives him a quick hug, then blushes and rushes out the door.

What was her problem today?

* * *

-- See? She liked it! --

- Maybe she did, but you pushed it! She asked you to stop and you just ignored her! -

--Shuuichi, women only mean half the things they say. --

_**(: Growls at the Youko:)**_

-I'm pretty sure she meant that… -

--Will you stop fretting? No harm done! --

- This time-

--I wouldn't hurt her. I wanted to see how much she trusted demons… --

-Well, I'm pretty sure she doesn't trust them any more than she did before. -

--I wouldn't say that. She enjoyed it. --

- Yes, you keep pointing that out. -

-- Because its important Shuuichi…--

- The only thing I care about is you were asked to stop and she had to call in Hiei! -

-- Oh gosh, on little mistake and you harp at me all day…--

-I'm not harping…Harping is what that voice I heard would do to you…-

--What voice? --

-Nevermind…-

Kurama turns his attention to trying to figure out what they were going to tell Koenma. No leads on the demon, and there were two other energies. That wasn't part of the mission plan.

* * *

Kassandra was still blushing slightly when she walked in the door. Her brothers were still playing the game. They probably would until tomorrow night.

She collapsed on her bed.

_You're a complete idiot, do you know that?_

Huh?

_You are! You know exactly what he was like, and yet you let yourself be bullied into such a position._

He didn't bully me…he simply…pulled me…

_Yeah, and kept you there until Hiei told him to stop. What if the fire demon hadn't come in? Or hadn't made that promise to whoever he'd made that promise to?_

Kassandra doesn't respond but hey both knew the answer.

_Exactly_.

Alright, so I made a mistake!

_An almost irreversible mistake… _

Oh quit harping at me…

_I am. Because I'm going to go harp at Youko Kurama right now! _

No!

_You're right…perhaps I'd better wait until I meet him in person. THEN I'll harp at him…_

You're scary sometimes…

_Aren't I? Just wait…_

Kassandra put a random CD in and waited for her heart to stop beating so freaking fast.

* * *

-You need to go over and apologize.-

-- I do not and I am not. --

- Yes you are…just not today… -

--What? --

- Tomorrow…-

-- What! Why? --

- Because, only then will I feel okay about it. -

--- Both of you stop your worrying… She's fine ---

--I'm not worrying…It's all Shuuichi… --

--- Whatever. Just someone go find the bake ningen and tell him to get his lazy arse up. ---

-Fine…-

Kurama stood up to go find Kuwabara. Most likely he was hiding under his bed…

Well, not under the bed, but he was hiding in his room.

"Kuwabara, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing…Why were with Kassandra earlier?"

"She got stuck in the tree. I was helping her down…"

"Uh-huh…I'm going to go tell Yusuke!"

"Tell Yusuke what?"

"Uh…. nothing…"

"Uh-huh…Well then…I'll be going. By the way, Hiei is ticked that he had to cook his own breakfast."

But Kuwabara had disappeared into Yusuke's room.

What are they doing in there?

He heard Yusuke laughing, but thought nothing of it as he walked carefully down the stairs.

* * *

Kassandra didn't leave her room until late that night. Apparently, she'd slept through dinner. Why she was so tired was a mystery to be sure.

She poured herself a tall glass of milk and settled down in a banana chair. She'd left her glasses in her room, so all she could see was blurs. That was okay with her. She didn't need to see anything but her milk, and the white liquid was quite easy to see.

Even in the midnight blackness.

Her cat weaved between her legs.

"Hey Molly…"

The dark cat with splotches of white on its belly jumped up onto the counter, then curled up in her lap.

"You're so pretty…" Kass said to the cat. Yes she talked to her cat. Got a problem with it?

She petted the cat absently while she stared out the window.

" Why can't I look like that?" she mused quietly.

Her reflection in the window showed her quite pale. She couldn't see her eyes, only whiteness. Then the picture began to change.

Her hair grew darker, and though her skin was still quite pale, it wasn't blurred like before. Her eyes changed too. A vivid purple color replaced the pale blue. But what really shocked her was a pair of cat ears reflected in the window. No not reflected, perched on top of the girls head.

This wasn't her. But before she could study it further, the picture faded away. Kass jumped out of the chair and hurried to her room

"Today was a strange day, but that tops it all."

The little voice in her head laughed.

* * *

Kurama woke up at five that Sunday and looked out to see of Kass was practicing. She wasn't, or rather, there was no one on the lawn.

He opened the door quietly, and started down the stairs. By the time he'd reached the bottom, he decided that he couldn't very well just go knocking at the door.

The project was done. No reason.

-- Except to enjoy her company. --

- Yes, well, she might not want me around anymore, so I can't depend on that. -

--Hmph. You still are mad at me about that aren't you? --

-Yes. -

--I can't believe how long you can hold a grudge…--

Kurama didn't answer. It hasn't even been 24 hours yet.

He sat down on the couch an picked up a book he found lying there. He wouldn't bother them until sometime in the afternoon. They had church until 2, so he'd stop by around then.

--- Youko… ---

--Yes? --

--- You went to far yesterday. ---

--Not you too… --

---You did. But I'm not going to harp you about it. But I will say this. The poor girl is a bid traumatized. ---

--What do you mean? –

--- Never mind, ox. You wouldn't be able to comprehend…---

--Try me! --

---She's gotten quite close to Kurama over the past week, and you just about ruined it. She's rethinking hanging around with him, for fear of whether or not you'll pop out again, and I won't be around to make you leave her alone. ---

--That's all? So she's afraid of me? --

---Not really afraid. If ou popped out, she might become quiet all of a sudden, and become cold, but she wouldn't run away screaming. ---

-- So she hates me? --

---That's a good way to put it…---

-- What about Shuuichi? --

---She'll be careful around him, but she doesn't hate him. ---

--Great! Just great… --

---Relax, and apologize. She just might forgive you. ---

--Right…sure…--

* * *

Kassandra had a peaceful morning, and fully enjoyed it. She blamed the crazy thig she'd seen last night on bad milk.

Now, on the way home, she fidgeted. She hated skirts, and even though she liked this one, she still couldn't wait until she got out of it.

As soon as the car stopped she rushed into the house. She was starting o change, when she heard someone at the door. She left her church clothes on and rushed down the stairs. She opened the door a bit out of breath and froze as she saw Kurama standing in the doorway.

"Um hi…"

He looked her up and down and then seemed to get a bit uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, should I come back later?"

"Eh…no…I was just going upstairs to change. Just wait in the family room."

She rushes back up the stairs.

He wandered around looking at the movie collection and what video games they had. There was a box on one of the shelves that looked like the one she'd blown up on her brothers about the other morning.

What was it called?

He was about to pull it off the shelf when he heard Kassandra coming back down the stairs. She was dressed in baggy jeans and a just as baggy T-shirt.

They were both a lot more comfortable with this outfit.

"So, what'd you come over for?"

"Well, I wanted to apologize for what-"

"Didn't I tell you not to worry about it? It was fun, except for when he didn't listen to me when I told him to stop. Then I got a bit scared and panicked."

"That's why I'm here to apologize. Or rather he is."

"He can't apologize right now. My parents and my brothers are in the house. What if they come downstairs? I know my mother would probably faint or something."

"True. Another time?"

"Tomorrow should be fine."

" Okay then, We'll meet tomorrow, and I'll have him apologize."

"Whatever you want. I already told you, I don't need an apology, but you seem quite set on having him give me one…"

His behavior was unacceptable."

"Whatever you say, I wouldn't know."

She walked him to the door and held it open for him.

"See you tomorrow…"

She closed the door behind him, and spent the rest of her day in solitude.

* * *

**_Really sucked, I know...I needed a bridge chpater. Tommorrow is schoolfor them again. And the next Saturday, is her 16th birthday. And that's when it gets's fun... : Evil Smile :_**


	15. Apologies and Accusations

* * *

Kassandra woke up on Monday, a bit more than late. She had approximately three minutes before the bus got there.1 minute to get to the stop, so she had two minutes to get ready. Yikes. Thankfully, she'd taken a shower last night, and she just had to get dressed. She grabbed the first pair of pants she sees and grabs a shirt from the drawer randomly.

She usually dressed like that.

She grabbed her bag and rushed down the stairs and out the door. The bus was driving slowly. After waving it down, Kass climbed aboard and collapsed in her usual seat.

"Sam…."

"Actually, no."

Kass cracks one of her eyes open and nearly jumps out into the aisle. Kurama was sitting next to her.

"Holy CRAP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE!"

"Sit down. Sam is right behind you. The bus driver decided boy-girl seating from now on…"

"WHAT? Is he insane?"

"Yes…"

"So who is Sam sitting with?"

"Hiei."

"Great…at least I know it isn't one of the many preps. Yusuke and Kuwabara?"

"Empty seats."

"Good…I need a nap…"

"You just woke up!"

"I know that, but how do you know that? You haven't been spying on me have you?"

"No. But I can tell by how you look like you just crawled out of bed…"

"I do?"

"Yes…if you did something about your hair though, it might not be so obvious."

"Good luck with that. My hair does what it wants, and obeys no one."

"Really?"

"Yup…"

"Can we meet in the library in 6th hour?"

She almost asks why then remembers his strange need to apologize.

"Sure…I guess…"

"Good."

The both fall silent. Kass listens to Sam's conversation.

"Hiei, I know what you are…"

"I know what you are too."

"How?"

"Simple. You're aura is darker than your friends."

"Huh…So are you going to tattle on me?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I have no reason to."

"Thanks."

What an awkward conversation…Why did it look like everyone else couldn't hear them?

Break

--- Kurama.---

-Yes? –

---I found one of your demon presences. ---

-Who?-

---Sam.---

-How?-

---We were having a little mind talk…---

- Interesting…-

Kurama looked over at Kassandra. She seemed lost in her thoughts.

The bus came to a stop in front of the school, and Kassandra stepped out in the aisle, only to be shoved into another seat by some kid in a rush. She fell down on to the bus floor, thankfully missing anything that would have been nasty if landed on.

He reached a hand down to help her up.

She takes it after a few moments of thought.

"Don't worry. Youko won't come out surrounded by all these people."

"I should hope not!"

He pulls her to her feet and they both exit the bus, Kuwabara and Yusuke behind them, whispering furiously.

* * *

Math was uneventful, although she struggled through the problems. Linear Equations were not fun!

Her other classes were just as annoying, English in particular. The same attacks on her every five seconds.

It was driving her crazy. She was quiet at lunch, afraid that speaking would provoke the anger inside her too much, and she'd blow.

Finally it was Reading hour, and she asked to be excused to the library.

5 minutes later, Kurama asked the teacher for a pass as well.

Ms. Lichtenberg thought this a bit funny, but she gave him a pass as well. She had no reason to deny him one.

He found Kassandra on the second floor flipping through a logic book.

He taps her on the shoulder and she jumps.

When she realizes it was him, she relaxes instantly.

"I was afraid it was someone coming to bother me…"

Kurama laughed softly.

"No not really. Do you think it's safe?"

"For Youko to come out? Most likely…"

"Good."

The silver haze surrounds him again and he leaves the annoyed fox demon standing there. Kassandra continues flipping through the book waiting for him to speak.

Kurama sat in the back of the mind, waiting for Youko to speak as well.

- Well? -

-- Okay, okay…--

"Kassandra?"

"Hmm…"

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you when you asked me to stop."

"See that wasn't so hard, was it?"

Youko mutters something under his breath, but Kassandra can barely tell he's talking, let alone hear what he's saying.

"Excuse me?"

She looks up from her book and peers over the top of her glasses.

But Youko was gone, leaving Kurama back with Kassandra.

"You look like a teacher when you do that."

"Do I really?" She pushes her glasses back up.

"Yes. But not in a bad way."

"Huh…"

She turns back to her bookshelf, placing the book back on the shelf and starting out of the aisle. Kurama follows her.

She turns around and looks at him quizzically.

"I just want to make sure no one harasses you."

"Uh-okay…"

She goes back to searching for a book. Picking one that had a cover that drew her attention, She pulls Artemis Fowl off the shelf.

Although she'd read it plenty of times, she'd never got around to translating the code at the bottom completely.

Kurama looked down at her choice.

"I've never read that…"

"There's 2 copies here…you can read it at the same time. We'll see who gets finished first…"

He smiles. "Okay then. But what does the winner get?"

"Winners choice…"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Yup. That's the way I always play it. Besides, I have no intention of losing…"

"Oh really?"

"Yup…"

"Well I guess I'll just have to prove you wrong."

"Go ahead and try!"

"I will."

He reaches past her to pull the book of the shelf. Somehow though, in an attempt to duck his arm, she ends up losing her balance, and pulling them both down.

After her head cleared she tries to stand up, only to realize, she couldn't. Kurama was lying on top of her, horizontally.

* * *

-- Oh ho! Look at that! --

- Shut up…it was an accident…-

--Uh-huh…--

Kurama hurriedly scrambles off of Kassandra, who then hurriedly scrambles to her feet.

"Okay, that was strange…"

"It was accident! Sorry, I'm a klutz…" She sighed loudly. "Always have been, and always will."

She starts off toward the stairs. Kurama follows her, trying to ignore the laughing fox in his head.

At the bottom of the stairs, they found that school was out, and Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei, along with Sam, were waiting at the stairs, staring at them.

Kassandra and Kurama looked at each other in confusion.

"What?" They said in unison.

"You changed into Youko up there!"

They looked at each other again.

"Point being?" Kass said annoyed.

Everyone shifted uncomfortably, as the accusation dawned on the accused, and the full implications of their accusation fell on the accusers.

"Oh gosh!" Kassandra said as she backed up. "You guys are sick!"

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at each other.

"So if you didn't go that far, how far **DID** you go?"

Kassandra stared at him, disgusted. "What **ARE** you talking about?"

"Kuwabara told me that you two were up in a tree together on Saturday."

"Point?"

"Do we have to spell it out for you?"

"That depends, what are you implying?"

Kuwabara and Yusuke both start singing that annoying song that made both of them blush quite red.

"Kass and Kurama, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G-"

Kassandra was down those stairs in an instant standing right in front of them.

"Don't you **DARE** finish that song." Her tone wasn't loud, but it did plainly express back off, or else.

Both humans backed away from the pissed girl.

"Jeez…it's just a song…"

"The walls here have ears, and you have no idea, how quickly this kind of thing gets around."

"How quickly?"

"By the next morning, if the right people heard it, it could be spread around the entire school."

"Cool!"

He found something very hard and heavy, and resembling a textbook, smashing into his head.

"Not cool!"

He rubs the bump rising on his forehead annoyed. "No one heard us, Jeez…"

"Like I said, the walls have ears…"

* * *

The bus ride home was uneventful, except for Kuwabara finding himself with a bump about the same size as Yusuke's, because he wouldn't stop humming that deity-forsaken song.

Kassandra was glaring daggers at everyone but Kurama and Sam, who'd absolutely refused to believe Yusuke and Kuwabara.

'We were up in a tree, yes, but we weren't _kissing_ for crying out loud!' she wrote on a note that she passed back to her friend. Sam wrote back.

'I figured it was something like that. It's not something you'd do, Kass. And if you had, you would have called me right afterward.'

'Thanks. But I'm still pissed at the others.'

'If it makes you feel any better, Hiei didn't believe them either.'

' Oh yes, that makes me feel much better. The telepath knew it. Oh course he did…'

However, Kass did stop fuming at the fire demon. Too bad for Yusuke and Kuwabara. All her anger was focused on them now…

* * *

**_I swear, if murder wasn't a crime...a certain pair of humans would have been killed several times already... In stead, I get to pound them as near o death as possible, then wait for them to heal again._**

**_A lot funner that way..._**


	16. Cruelty and Trickery

_**American YYH 16**_

_**Bit late for that TSB…I'm teaching myself random Japanese from the internet as well, and a friend who does take Japanese is teaching me too write.**_

**_TigER- I'm glad your sister liked it, even if she didn't review_**

_**As for the demon conversation between Sam and Hiei, She's forgotten about it, and afterwards, she thought it was some strange joke. I am going to edit the first two sentences they say…**_

Kassandra was the first one to the bus stop the next day. She was probably going to be for the next week to make up for almost missing the bus yesterday.

She heard someone come up behind her and place their hands over her eyes.

"Hey!"

"Guess who?"

It was boy, and since Yusuke and Kuwabara were both too scared of her at the moment to touch her, and Hiei just wasn't that sort of person, she takes a random guess.

"Kurama?"

"Close enough…"

The hands leave and she swirls around to look at the silvery form of Youko.

"Youko! Are you an idiot? What if someone saw you?"

Youko rolls his eyes and pulls her behind a hedge.

"There, happy?"

"No. I still want to know why you are out."

He sighs.

"Because I got bored. Now-"

"Is Kurama ready for school? Because if not, you had better march yourself right back to the house and make sure he is. The bus will arrive any moment now."

Youko growls softly.

"You're not even listening to me, are you?"

"I'm waiting for an answer to my question, so yes I'm listening."

"Kassandra-"

"Is he, or is he not, ready for school?" She says sternly.

"He's ready."

"Good. Now I'll listen."

"Why do you hate me?"

She stares up the nearly two feet between them.

"You really need an answer to that question?"

"So you do hate me?"

"No. I'm not happy with you right now, but I'd have to say, I hate you a crap of a lot less than I do Yusuke and Kuwabara."

"At the moment."

"Yes, at the moment. Until they find a way to redeem themselves."

"And what would that be?"

"I don't know. I wait and see what comes along."

"Is there a way for me to…redeem…myself?"

"Possibly."

"How?"

"Well- Oh look, here come the other kids. Oh, and there's the bus!"

Youko groans.

"Blasted timing…"

The silvery haze comes and goes leaving a bewildered red head.

* * *

"Kass?"

"Hullo…"

"Last thing I remember is getting dressed for school, and I was distracted while thinking about something, and Youko pushed through the barriers."

"Really? What were you thinking about?"

"I can't remember…" He lies. It wouldn't do very well to tell her what he'd been thinking about. The thought was most likely planted there by Youko for that exact reason.

--You got it… --

-Why that thought? That kind of spot belongs in **your** area of the mind, and was really better off staying there. -

--I needed to distract you so I could talk to Kassandra. --

-But why that thought! I can think of a couple billion topics that would distract me better the that one-

--Nothing would distract you better than the picture I planted--

Silence.

-That was still cruel.-

-- Cruel is what I do… --

- Well, that and plant pictures like that, pictures that I **REALLY** didn't need to see… -

--It would have come up eventually…--

-Not if you weren't there it wouldn't-

--Admit it though, it worked… --

- Yes, it worked, happy? But if you do that again, I'll tell her, and I'll be sure she believes it was all you. Wait…wrong wording there. I'll be sure she KNOWS it was all you. -

--AH HA! You did like it! --

- Shut it! -

"I hate it when I can't remember things…" Kassandra said while she climbed aboard the bus.

"I know." He answered as he follows her.

* * *

Whispers echoed in the halls, and Kassandra groaned.

She knew it was going to happen, and this wasn't good at all. Not at all.

After the whispers came the stares, though no one pointed. Behind her, Yusuke and Kuwabara both shifted uncomfortably.

Kassandra was going to yell at them as soon as they got into Math, but the opportunity didn't arise until Computer class.

"I told you! I told you this was going to happen!"

They both backed up from the pissed-off girl. She was looking at them like she was going to murder them.

She probably would too…

_That's right, girl1 Beat 'em up!_

Kassandra was too pissed to pay any attention to the voice.

"Now look what has happened! The entire school, is now probably under the impression, that Kurama and I are an item, and if wind of this gets to my parents, I'll be pulled from school, and then I'll have to be a home school student again, until I finally get away to college, and I really don't want that to happen. In case you can't tell, I'm ticked!"

The computers next to her were fluxuating between on and off, and the lights were flickering. Outside they heard thunder rumble. A really bad storm was coming in.

"We're sorry! We didn't think a song could do that much damage!"

"That's just it, you didn't think! I'm beginning to wonder if it's possible for you to use your brains for that function, or if they are just too tiny for that! Any input?"

None from the poor creatures who would best fall down on their knees and beg for her to stop the lecture now before she got too far into it.

But of course, they didn't have the brain capacity to do so, or even think to do so, and by the time they did, she'd probably be done with the lecture.

Somehow, she wasn't yelling yet.

_Whoa…Kass…take It down a bit, the teacher is coming…_

Kassandra slid into her seat. Since Kuwabara's little incident, the seating arrangement had changed. Kurama was on one side, Hiei on the other. She felt a heck of a lot safer that way.

The others slid into their seats just as Mr. Kowalski walked in.

"Good morning class. It seems the storm has convinced the principal, that running the computers today would be a hazard to the network, so you have a free hour."

He sat down at his desk, and the class broke into groups.

Kassandra groans. Now the news would spread even faster, and people had time to dwell on it.

None of that was good.

Kass considered slamming her head on a wall, but instead asked to be excused to the library. She asked as quietly as possible, but the teacher was oblivious to such subtle things.

"The computers in the library are shut down as well, but I suppose you can go if you wish. However-"

Before he could say, take someone with you, Kassandra grabbed the signed pass and headed out the door.

However, this guy didn't give up easily.

Randomly, he picked a kid out of the crowd. He felt moderately safe in choosing the boy who sat next to her.

"Shuuichi, follow her to the library. Make sure she doesn't have an accident. The poor girl is a bit klutzy at best."

Kurama nodded and took the pass, making his way to the library.

* * *

Kassandra was sitting with her back against a window, listening to the rain.

It always helped her calm down. The incessant pounding drowned her worries, her fear, her pain, and whatever was bothering her.

What more could you ask?

She closed her eyes and listened to the rhythm that surrounded her. She could imagine that behind each raindrop was someone's worry, someone's dream. Her only comfort was the sound of the storm, the smell of the storm, and even the damp feeling after the storm, that new start feeling.

She sighs happily almost.

"The rain is an interesting concept, isn't it?"

Her eyes snap open and she glares at the offender, only to realize it was Kurama. She settles back down with her eyes closed and her back leaning completely against the wall.

She feels him standing next to her, looking out the window.

"Storms are often thought of as destructive, but without them, nothing can live. They provide everything necessary for life, down to water, something without which, no life on this planet could survive."

Kassandra cracked an eye open at him.

"Who're you quoting?"

He chuckles. "Myself actually."

"Huh. No matter how strong, or swift, or numerous the enemy might be, without one thing, so easy to destroy, everything, and anything will fall. Taken for granted by many, but just as many would kill for a single drop. A thing so precious, it has lost it's splendor."

"Who are you quoting?"

"Myself."

She smiles and leans back. A feeling of peace washed over her, only to be disturbed by thoughts of what was happening outside the library, outside this haven of fantasies from other people's minds.

"Kassandra?"

"Shuuichi?"

"I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"Yusuke and Kuwabara."

" There the ones that should be sorry, not you…"

"But I didn't exactly do anything to discourage it."

"Neither did I!"

Silence, except for the pounding rain.

"So what do we do?"

"Nothing we can do…the preps are going to use this information to make us booth miserable. Me because I'm the kid that sits next to them in class and doesn't let them cheat, and you…well, they'll find a reason…they'll bring it up, use it to manipulate us, because they know that's what will get us to do what they want."

"But if everyone knows-"

"That doesn't change the effect it will have on us. Well, me mostly. You're not as deeply rooted here. No one will harass you about being different, or a bookworm, or anything like that. While I…"

She trails off.

"I think I have a solution…"

"Oh really? Do tell, because I'm open to anything at the moment…"

"We could act like we don't care."

"That'll last what, a couple days? Week at the most."

"But if we make the rumors appear to be true, they won't have anything to hold over us."

Kassandra blushes a bright red.

"Are you crazy? If my parents find out that I-"

"You don't have to do anything. Just the occasional appearance of us together, looking like we are a…how'd you put it earlier, item, will be enough to discourage their attempts."

"You make it sound so easy…"

"Well, We certainly have plenty of examples."

Kassandra blushes again, though she'd been staring at the ground for some time now.

"Are you insane? We can't act like that! My parents will have my head for sure!"

"Would you rather being forced into a worse situation?"

Kassandra looked up at Kurama. He was right. If she had to be in a relationship with someone, she'd rather be in it with him, than with anyone else.

Of course, that applied even before those dunce buckets led the school on with that song.

* * *

How was she going to take that?

Twice now, she'd blushed a bright red color.

-- Shuuichi…--

-What? –

--Do you know what your doing? --

- Trying to save us both from a bit of embarrassment? -

-- That's the way you see it, but that's not the way I see it… --

-Oh really, how do you- Never mind, **don't** tell me -

--Okay then! –

He rolls his eyes.

"Kass?"

"Hmm?"

"Well?"

"We can't do anything major, like go out on a date yet, but I don't see a problem with acting like we are an item."

"Good then. Let's go…"

He stretched a hand down to help her up. She accepted easily.

This might not be so hard.

He smiled as he thought of what Yusuke and Kuwabara's reaction was going to be when they saw them coming into class holding hands.

He glanced over at Kassandra, who seemed to be having the same insane thoughts.

"Sweet revenge…" he heard her mutter.

* * *

Walking into class was quite an experience. Though being stared at was nothing new to Kassandra, this seemed entirely different.

The stares and looks of shock on everyone's faces were priceless though, and well worth the slight embarrassment.

She had just realized that this was pretty close to some of her fantasies. The thought almost made her blush again, but she noticed Yusuke and Kuwabara looking their way. Both of them followed the same pattern.

Their eyes widened slightly at seeing them both coming in like this.

Then, when they actually saw that they were holding hands, their eyes widen to an insane diameter.

When the humans noticed the smiles on their faces, their mouths hung open slightly.

She thought about asking Kurama

If we kissed right here and now, do you think they'd pass out of shock?

-- Do you want to try? --

Eek! Who are you! Get out of my…whoa…you're in my head…

-- No kidding, Kassandra. --

Okay, now you know my name too? Who the heck are you?

--Wow…and I thought you were supposed to be intelligent. --

I am intelligent! Just please tell me who the heck this is!

-- Do you really need that? --

She stops to think about the voice. It did sound familiar…

Youko?

-- Yes. I'm surprised at how long it took you… --

I didn't know you could get into my head, so I kind of wasn't expecting it!

-- Of course not. --

Kassandra decides to ignore him.

Kurama was distracting looking at Hiei.

Kassandra looked over that way as well, to find the fire demon half in shock, half amused.

With her free hand, Kass waves at all three of them, definitely grinning from ear to ear.

This felt good, and strangely…satisfying…

* * *

After school, Kassandra sat next to Kurama on the bus, perfectly aware of the shocked stares from Yusuke and Kuwabara. They hadn't stopped staring yet.

And apparently, they hadn't got over the shock yet either.

Kassandra looked back at Sam who simply smiled and passed her a note.

'Dream come true?'

Kass passed one back.

'Almost. We're actually just putting on a show…but I wouldn't mind if it were for real…'

'Should I tell him?'

'NO!'

'Just kidding…'

The bus came to a stop, and they all went to their corresponding homes. Kassandra opens the door and just as quickly shuts it and locks it. She had to think about something…

* * *

"Kurama, are you insane!"

"No. I was merely trying to repair thae damage you have done."

"We're supposed to keep low…"

"Hn. You ruined that. The fox fixed it."

"By standing out even more?"

"Yes."

"Um…that makes no sense…"

"Of course it doesn't Kuwabara. Nothing makes sense to you!"

"You're one to talk, Urameshi!"

"Hn. Both of you shut up…"

Silence falls across the living room. Annoyed, Kurama goes upstairs to do his homework, and Hiei goes upstairs to get away from the quibbling humans.

* * *


	17. Eh?

American YYH 17

_**Bookworm0492- Are you sure you want to know?**_

_**I know it might back fire, and at the moment, they are acting, but it will work out. It always will.**_

Tuesday was pretty much the same as Monday, the same on Wednesday. But on Thursday…

Kassandra was walking down the hall at school, wondering why she got sent to the office, and why she couldn't have the privilege of waiting in class. But no…she got sent out on the errand…

Baka…

The bell rang and everyone flooded out of classes. Kassandra waited for Kurama outside the classroom. He handed her bag to her and smiled.

"Kass…"

"Uh-huh…what is it?"

"People are getting suspicious…we need to have some sort of activity to reinforce our story."

"You mean, a date, or something?"

"Yes…that would work perfectly."

"Oh…great…"

"What's wrong."

"I can't date until I'm sixteen…"

"Great…and when is that?"

"Um…"

"In two days." A voice piped up from behind her.

Kassandra jumped.

"Oh hi Sam. What's happening in two days?"

"You turn 16 on Saturday, remember?"

"I do? Oh….that's right…I do…"

Sam sighs. "You can be such a blonde sometimes…"

Kassandra groans.

"I am not! The correct term is air head…AIR HEAD!"

A couple of kids in the hallway stop, stare, then continue moving.

"Whatever…"

Kassandra starts back down the hallway.

Kurama looks at her then back at Sam.

"So on Saturday, she turns 16?"

"Yup. The day before Valentines, February 13. In order to keep up your show, you might have to do something for her…"

"Huh?"

"In America, both sides give each other gifts. I understand in Japan, In February the girls give gifts to the boys, then in March, the boy gives gifts to all the girls that gave him gifts, correct?"

Kurama nods.

"We might be able to keep up your tradition, if we make it seem like we're following the American one. We'll miss the bus though, so let's hurry."

* * *

Kassandra sat on the bus with her head leaning against the window. Kurama noticed she looked tired, and left her alone. Meanwhile, he was listening to Sam as she muttered trying to figure this out. He had it pretty much worked out at this point though. 

Unfortunately, to see if it could work, he'd have to bother Kassandra.

"Kass."

"Hmm…"

"Can you go to dances?"

"Uh-huh…"

"Good. So, we go to the Valentine's dance tomorrow."

"Uh-huh…"

"You're not feeling so good are you?"

"No…"

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Unless you have something that can get rid of major headaches, annoying teachers, aching everywhere, and stupid too-loud principals, no."

He chuckles.

"Afraid not. But leaning against the bus window won't help."

"And why not?"

"Because. The vibrating of the bus will make you dizzier than you already are."

"Well, do you have something else I can lean on?"

Kurama smiled and scooted over a bit closer to her.

She looked at him confused.

He sighs and puts an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him.

Finally getting it, Kassandra leaned her head on his shoulder.

She smiles to her self happily. She had a lot of fantasies like this, but…

"Kass, Kurama, are you listening?"

"No…I'm falling asleep…"

"Hmph…" Sam said as she leaned back in her seat. Since they weren't listening anymore, she might as well stop talking.

* * *

The bus ride came to a stop too quickly. Kassandra reluctantly stands up and exits the bus. 

However, Kurama followed her to her doorstep.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay? I might something for your headache."

"Eh…I'll be find…I think I'm going to go to sleep…"

He chuckles and smiles as she fumbles with her keys. She couldn't work them right.

Boy was she surprised when Kurama took her keys from her and opened the door.

"There you go."

"Thanks…"

"You're welcome. See you tomorrow, Kassandra…"

"Bye Kurama…"

He stands at the door until she gets inside and closes the door. He doesn't' hear the lock click though, and considers reminding her to lock it, but decides he'd best let her be.

Kassandra collapsed on her bed, ignoring the fact that she had homework, and a lot of other stuff to do. Right, now she wanted to lay down and sleep, undisturbed, and for a long period of time. Like, till tomorrow night.

That sounded good.

She let her eyes drift close as she remembered her fantasies again. Then though, they'd been fantasies, but now…I guess they were better called daydreams…

Unless this was all a fantasy…unless she didn't exist any more than Kurama did…or any of the others. What if life was just an alternate-

Enough Philosophy. Her head was starting to hurt.

Well, more that it already did.

She lay down and waited for the refreshing waves of sleep to overtake her, praying that her siblings would leave her alone.

They did. They knew that when Kassandra came home and went right to sleep, she wasn't feeling well.

And when you bothered her while she wasn't feeling well, woe betide the offender.

So, in this state of unconsciousness, and brothers upstairs, trying to be quiet, it's no surprise that someone snuck in un noticed, through the unlocked front door.

**

* * *

**Kurama however, found himself worried about Kassandra. She really did look like she wasn't feeling so good. 

He was probably going to bring her something for her headache anyway.

He found the door wide open. He was sure it had been closed. He walked through the door and watched a dark figure climb the steps. He follows it quietly. Before the figure had a chance to enter the door that was slightly open. Kurama pulled him back and pinned him against the wall.

The figure groaned and glared at him.

"Who are you?"

The person didn't respond, and only dropped something on the ground, which exploded with a high pitched noise that sent Kurama's sensitive ears spinning in circles. Not to mention clouded the hallway with smoke.

_**( :Groans: I hate that…)**_

By the time Kurama could hear and see again, the figure was gone.

- Crap -

He almost poked his head into Kassandra's room to see if she was still asleep, bu changed his mind. Instead he knocked on the doorframe. If she was awake, she'd say something.

She didn't say anything, so he assumed she was asleep.

He simply tied a note around the vial of medicine and hung it from the doorknob.

He left the house quickly and quietly. No one ever knew he was there, except for the figure of course.

The demon had been of low level, though apparently well armed, though most likely not against him in particular. This demon was after something else.

But what?

**_

* * *

Sorry if I missed and made a lot of mistakes. My brain is only half operational at the moment...as is apparantly my comp...which is being really slow...Time to shut it down and sleep..._**

****

**_Ooo...Bed..._**


	18. Dance and Realization

_**The high-pitched noise didn't wake her up because she was sleeping too soundly. Kurama was surprised by that too, but hey…he's seen me sleep through Yusuke and Kuwabara fighting, a demon attack, AND the fire alarm. In that order. I was really out of it…**_

_**By the way…this is Friday, and her birthday is Saturday…Chapter 20 will introduce (insert name here). 19 will be one of those bridges that seem to have no point.**_

_**Rear in gear…I like that…that's funny. But he's going suspect it in this chapter, and he's going to put it together sometime in he night, and when he- Oh…perhaps I'd better stop now… **_

_**Sorry Kyra. Reikai Tantei means Spirit Detective. It's a more awesome way to address the four of them. One is called a Tantei, while the four of them are simply called the Reikai Tantei. The human world is called the Ningenkai, and the Spirit world, the Reikai. Makai is the demon world. **_

_**Any other questions?**_

_**And to bookworm, I give in. But not completely. I'll give you a hint.**_

_**Youko + female we all know and are beginning to sympathize with because she has to deal with the perverted kitsune.**_

_**You figure the rest out.**_

* * *

"Kassandra! Wake up…there's someone at the door!" 

"I don't care…I'm sleeping…" She muttered and rolled over.

"Kassandra Michelle Zelane! Get your butt out of bed, before you find your butt grounded until next year."

Uh-oh. Full name. She'd better get out of bed then. She somehow managed to crawl out of bed and get dressed. Her head still pounded with her headache from yesterday. It seemed to only have gotten worse.

She groaned as she realized she'd have to go to school in this condition. Somehow she managed to get down the stairs. However, she didn't make it past the living room.

Something caught her eye.

The couch. In all its soft splendor.

She broke down and crawled to the couch.

She fell asleep again before anyone even realized she hadn't gone right to the door.

* * *

"Come on in…she should be down stairs at this point." 

Those were her mother's exact words. He looked around the foyer. No sign of her. He walked around the ground floor until he found her.

She was asleep on the couch.

- Figures… -

-- She's cute when she's sleeping… --

-Are you implying she isn't when she's awake? -

--No. Just that she's cute when she's sleeping. -

-Uh-huh… -

He looks over at the clock.

"Oh dear. 3 minutes until the bus comes. Kassandra!"

The girl rolled over, but that was all.

"Kassandra!"

He shook her shoulder gently.

"Umph…"

He sighs. She was stubborn. But, he'd dealt with heavy sleepers before.

He walks over to the window and opens the blinds.

Bright sunshine streamed through the room, landing on Kassandra, who groaned, and cracked an eye open.

"What's the big idea? I'm sleeping here!"

"School, Kass. 2 minutes until the bus arrives. Are you ready?"

"Duh! I wouldn't be sleeping if I wasn't…"

She grabs her bag, which was on the floor by the door where she always left it.

He rolls his eyes and follows her out the door.

* * *

"So…sleepy…" Kassandra leaned her head on the bus window again. 

"I don't see how. You didn't even wake up! You went home, and you went right to sleep."

"Point being?"

Kurama sighs.

"There is no way you can possibly be that tired."

"Well, I am…"

Kurama looks down at her bag.

"What is in there?"

"Books…paper…words…paragraphs…essays …notes…everything I own that won't fit in my room…"

He chuckles.

"And you carry that around?"

"Yup…"

"That's a lot of stuff…"

"Uh huh…"

"So…did you get permission?"

"Permission for what?"

"The dance."

"What dance?"

Kurama groans.

"Sam!"

"Kass, the dance you're going to with Kurama to keep you guys in the clear." Sam says without looking up from her book.

"I am?"

"Yes."

"Great…I don't know. Can I wear jeans?"

"Kass."

"Yes?"

"I'm pretty sure you should dress up."

"NO! I don't dress up…"

"Well-"

"No! I'm wearing jeans and that's final. Now let me sleep…"

Not like she gave them an option in that matter. She soon fell quickly into a nice sleep.

* * *

On the bus home, Kassandra realized the entire day was fuzzy. She could hardly remember anything. She remembers going to classes, but she wouldn't be able to remember what she'd learned. 

"I should have stayed home…and I should have slept through the entire day…that's what I should have done…"

Kurama looks over at her.

"Are you okay?"

"No."

"Did you take the medicine I gave you?"

"What medicine?"

"The medicine I hung from your doorknob."

"Didn't see it."

"Of course not. I'll have you take some when you get home."

"That's good…"

He sighs.

"Kassandra, what's wrong with you?"

"I don't know, Shuuichi…"

"Kass…"

"What?"

"Are you going to be able to attend?"

"Attend what?"

"The dance?"

"Most likely…"

"Are you sure?"

Kass straightens her head and looks over at him.

"Yes…Mostly…My parents shouldn't have a problem"

"I mean, are you feeling up to it?"

"Not really, but I'll go anyway."

"I don't want to force you."

"You aren't. I'm going of my own free will…"

"True but-"

The bus came to a stop, and Kass pushed past him into the aisle.

"Kass…"

But she was already off the bus. He follows her off the bus and all the way to her house. She manages to unlock the door today without the need of help, and they both go in.

She drops her bag on the floor and starts up the steps.

Kurama followed her, and nearly smiled when she stared at the vial on the door.

"When that'd get there?"

"Last night, remember? I told you on the bus…"

She picks up the note and reads it.

"You really care that much that I had a headache?"

He shrugs.

"It seemed to be a pretty big headache, at least from how you were talking about it. Has it ever happened before?"

"Occasionally, but never as frequent as they are now…"

"Huh…Interesting…Anyway, I'll be back to pick you up in an hour."

"For what?"

"The dance…"

"Ah…right…Sorry…I've been forgetting things a lot lately…"

"I can tell…"

Kass smiles.

"Okay…an hour…See you then…"

She walks him to the door and then shuts it.

She enters her room and opens her closet.

"Pfft. Why'd I do that…I'm wearing jeans…"

True enough, she goes over to her drawer and enters the 5-second process of choosing what to wear.

However, it seemed like something else was guiding her in her choices.

This outfit would be distinct. There would be no random T-shirts allowed.

* * *

An hour later, Kassandra was lying on the couch, quite annoyed at her siblings. They stared at her when she walked downstairs, and continued to do so, until she threatened to pound them into a pulp. 

Then they left to cower in the family room.

Exactly 37 seconds after they went into the room, she heard the video games start up.

Brothers…

The doorbell rang and Kass jumped to her feet.

She opened the door.

Who else could it be, other than Kurama? Well…it could be all for of the Reikai Tantei…

Okay, so it was Kurama at the door, and the other three hanging out on the sidewalk.

(A picture of this can be found in the profile... Kurama 24...I can't get the link to work here...)

Kassandra blusheda bit, though the porch light, which had turned on automatically, disguised it nicely.

_**(The computer rephrased that…It's not me talking…)**_

Kurama smiled.

"Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be…"

She walks out of the house, shouting out to her mom before she did so. Wouldn't want her to worry…

When they got to the sidewalk, the other three Tantei looked over at her, and the humans stared, open-mouthed.

Hiei simply cocked an eyebrow in an amused manner. This did look a bit funny.

She'd ended up picking out a purple camisole, then she found a white button down shirt. Well, it looked quite nice, but that wasn't why they were staring. They were staring because this was the most they've ever seen Kassandra dressed like a girl.

Kind of strange for a tomboy.

Had she been wearing a skirt, It would have knocked the socks off anyone who knew her.

Instead, true to what she'd said earlier, she was wearing a pair of jeans, though not the same ones she'd worn to school

Kassandra blushed and looked down at her feet, a bit unsure of herself.

Needless to say, she did not feel very comfortable in this outfit.

Kurama sat down in the driver's seat of the car. Since Kuwabara didn't pass the test, and Yusuke had lost his license for reckless driving and Hiei didn't feel the need to get a license, nor had he the desire for one, Kurama was the only one with a license.

Big surprise.

Kassandra tries to slip into the back, but finds that Yusuke and Kuwabara have already taken the seats there. She blinked and realized that Hiei was sitting in the third back seat.

She glares at them then sits in the passenger seat.

They'd planned that…she knew…

Kurama simply shakes his head and starts up the car.

* * *

Surprisingly, it didn't take them very long to get to school, a lot quicker than it took them by bus… 

Someone had slid pink plastic over the lights, so the entire room was bathed in pink. Pink was not her favorite color, but she didn't hate it.

The music playing was rather loud, but not too loud. Thank goodness…

Kassandra found a seat, and would have been perfectly content to stay right there for the rest of the evening.

Honest…she would have…

But instead, Kurama decided that they needed to dance at least once.

"I don't dance."

"You have to try."

She shook her head, but ended up on the floor anyway.

Thankfully the music slowed down a bit.

"If I trip, I'm holding you accountable."

He chuckles as he wraps his arm around her waist.

"I don't think you can trip while in this position, but you're welcome to try…"

Kassandra blushed, though it was neatly disguised again by the pink lights. Or so she thought.

* * *

--She's blushing…-- 

- How can you tell? -

--I can tell. Trust me, I can tell… --

- Whatever Youko… -

-- You never believe me! --

- Everything looks pink! No surprise her cheeks look a little pink…-

-- Shuuichi, you've got a lot to learn… --

Kurama ignores him.

He notices Hiei's funny expression. He hadn't moved since they walked in, most likely from trauma.

He fully expected him to disappear.

The humans had found somewhere to hang out as well.

Suddenly the DJ turns the music up.

The music was already loud, but now…

Kurama almost covers his ears, but remembers that o most humans, this was probably a good volume, so he stops himself.

He looks over at Kassandra who was stock-still. She had this expression on her face that made him wonder. That's the expression he used to have before he got used to the increased level of hearing, and how noises were always louder.

But her hearing should be normal and it shouldn't be bothering her.

However, that was proved completely wrong when Kassandra marched up on the stage.

"YOU! TURN THAT MUSIC DOWN! IF YOU DON'T I'LL GRIND YOU TO A PULP, THEN MAKE YOU PAY $25 FOR EVERY TIME MY EARS RING! SO TURN IT DOWN!"

The poor DJ whimpered a bit and turned the music back down to its previous level.

Kassandra, quite satisfied with the results, climbed back of the stage and walked back into the position she was in before the upturn in the music.

She said nothing of the incident.

* * *

The rest of the dance followed without incident and finally, at around 10, they left. 

Hiei had disappeared early on, most likely because of the over abundance of pink in the room.

No surprise really.

They found him in the car with the windows and doors tightly locked. A crowd of dejected looking girls stood on the sidewalk. All of them were wearing shades of pink.

Kass put it together and smiled. Those girls were lucky they were alive. Hiei could have run them over, even though Kurama had the keys.

He would have found a way…

She looks up at Kurama and saw that he was smiling as well.

Poor Hiei.

The humans apparently had spent the night hovering around…

The FOOD!

What else?

The above-mentioned males slipped into the car. In the back seat.

Kass sighed and sat in the passenger's seat, again.

They had _so_ planned that out…there was no way they hadn't planned it out…

* * *

Back home, Kassandra changed into something more comfortable. Her headache was worse than ever, and she felt like yelling at that DJ again. 

A lot of good it would do her though.

She was going down stairs to take an aspirin when she remembers Kurama's eh…medicine.

The real word should have been potion.

She pulls it off the door handle.

It looked okay, smelled okay, didn't look rock solid. That was three of five tests.

She gets a medicine dropper and drops a drop on the lettuce leaf.

No reaction.

It didn't make things wilt on contact, so it passed test 4.

Finally, the taste test.

Using the same dropper as before, Kassandra dropped a drop on her tongue. A sort of warmth spread through her body, and that was one drop. The taste itself reminded her of a minty sort of herb she'd had once, and really liked.

Okay, it passed…

_Not like you ever thought it wouldn't…_

Oh, Missus voice! It's been a while…

_Yes it has, hasn't it…_

Yup!

_Boy, you're cheery…_

Yup!

_o.O Okay, stop now…_

Kassandra doesn't reply. She drops a few more drops on her tongue, and the headache gets massively better.

Sighing in relief, Kassandra collapsed on the bed happily.

* * *

Kurama was sitting on the couch thinking. 

She talked about have annoying little voices. But the context she used it in didn't necessarily mean she only had one.

She had massive headaches before, but only now did they start occurring more and more.

Tonight, her hearing was definitely above normal.

Samantha was a demon, and like calls to like, though inadvertedly most times.

Could she- What if? What are the chances of that?

Had she been right under their noses this whole time?

He leans back on the couch.

- I'll go see her about it tomorrow. -

Soon the fox falls asleep, with strange thoughts and ideas running through his head.


	19. Strange Morning

Kassandra opened her eyes and groaned at the sudden light. What was this strange new aversion to bright light?

Was she becoming…

Photosensitive!

She gasped then giggled at herself for being such an idiot. Sometimes she had such an overactive imagination…

She felt strangely …energetic!

She zoomed down the stairs and looked into the kitchen. No one was awake, yet it was almost 16 hundred hours!

Military time…AWESOME!

Happily, and almost, insanely so, Kassandra makes a crap load of sandwiches, with all sorts of different stuff on them.

She divides it into 9 different plates and sets them down all in a row.

There are about 5 sandwiches on each plate.

Singing softly to herself Kassandra realizes she was still in her PAJAMAS!

"Oh the horror!" She says eyes wide and without sarcasm.

She rushes up stairs to change.

She comes back down dressed in a tank top she'd never worn before and a pair of short shorts, which she had also never, seen before in her life.

How they got in her room she didn't know and frankly, didn't care much at the moment.

She was too happy.

"Dum Dee Dum Dee Dum Dee Dum…Dum Dee Dum Dee Dum…"

Her singing was disturbed when the doorbell rang.

"Coming…"

She danced over to the door and opens it slowly.

"Yes…."

* * *

Kurama looks at Kass's head, because that was all he could see.

"Hi. Can I come in?"

"Um…Sure… Just I might want to warn you, I'm a little energetic today…so I think I might seem a bit strange this morning. But come on in…"

She smiled and opened the door the rest of the way.

Kurama looks around at the insanely clean house that still smelled of cleaner.

He also noticed the Pledge and the Windex in her hands, along with a fluffy pink washcloth.

"Kassandra?"

"What?" She says innocently.

"Are you okay?"

"Yup, I'm fine!"

"I have some questions to ask you."

"Really? What?"

"Well, first, how did the medicine I gave you work?"

"Great! The headache is completely gone!"

"That's good."

"Yup."

Kurama noticed her outfit and blushed a bit.

"Um, Kassandra…where'd you find that outfit?"

"In my room…I don't think I've ever worn it before…"

- I should hope not… -

--Are you crazy? She lookslike a girlin that! --

-Exactly why I hope she hasn't ever worn that before. It's quite unlike her. -

--Shuuichi, You are the densest human I've ever meant. Okay, no, that's Kuwabara. But you can be pretty dense sometimes. --

- What are you talking about? -

--Never mind… --

* * *

Kassandra noticed Kurama was a little uncomfortable, and her sanity returned for a moment or two.

She went upstairs and changed.

(Sorry…couldn't let her keep wearing that…It's disgusting, and very OOC)

She came back down in her usual outfit.

"Better?"

He nods and looks a bit relieved.

Then she went back to being insane.

"I've Pledged nearly all of the wood in the house."

"Really? Kassandra, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yup! I'm fine!"

"If your sure…Kassandra."

"Yes."

"Kassandra, I need to have you take something. Just a sip."

"Does it taste bad?"

"I don't think so…"

"Okay then…where is it?"

"Right here."

He pulls out a small vial of liquid. It was a strange shade of white. Actually, it shined with all the colors. It was puuuurty…and shiiiiiiiiiiny… and colorfillied….

_Hmm…what's he playing at?_

Oh stop being so suspicious…

_I can't help it…It's in my nature…_

Really?

_Yes. And in about 2 minutes and 32 seconds it's going to be showing a lot more._

Kassandra makes a funny face.

"What's wrong?"

"The voice in my head is acting funny…"

"So there's only one voice?"

"Yup!"

"Interesting. Kassandra stop talking and tell me what you can hear."

Kassandra cocks her head for a moment.

"I can hear my brothers snoring, my dad mumbling about something, and mom telling him to go back to sleep. Wonder why they are still sleeping?"

"Anything else?"

"The hum of the dishwasher and of the washer and dryer, sand that fly buzzing around that plant in the family room.

She points across the hallway.

She watches him nod and seem to get lost in his thoughts.

She smiles and starts using the Windex on the TV.

* * *

Okay…a lot of that stuff could be okay; except for she listed off basically everything he heard as well.

--Actually, you both missed quite a lot, but, never mind that.. --

- Okay then, you said it… -

--I think it's time we gave her the potion. --

- Are you sure? -

-- Yes. Unless you want to drag her screaming to the Reikai… --

-I got it…Potion it is then… -

"Kassandra…"

She turns around to respond but before she can-

_Times up…_

The voice rang eerily through the room

A sort of maniacal laughter follows and Kassandra blinks a few times.

"Okay…well that was-"

A mist of darkness clouded the room. No one could see a thing.

"Kassandra? Kass, where are you?"

The mist faded away.

"Kassandra is fine."

This voice was sharp and piercing. Not Kassandra's voice at all.

Kurama watched as a pair of amethyst feline eyes opened up in the darkness. They seemed to shine with their own light.

"But, the real question is… What are you gong to do?"

* * *

_**(Ominous music plays)**_

_**(Pokes Bakura until he stops playing) Thank you… He was the only person I could find that was open. Besides. I think it's funny to let Akila boss him around…**_

_**Bakura- Yeah, funny to you…**_

_**Right…sorry to cut this one after only five pages, but I've got a lot to do in the next chapter. By the way, to Bara-Minamino, I posted one of my three YGO fics…**_


	20. The Demon Within

Part 20

**_This story will not be much longer. I'll finish up the 6 months, and then…we move on to bigger, funner, things… Like when they all five have to live in the same house… but that's not until school is out…Max, it will be 35 chapters. That should be enough to wrap up. Then we start the next saga. Don't worry. Kassandra is going to be with them for a long time…and several stories more._**

**_The reason there are so many spelling mistakes is because I type really fast, and I don't go through and edit much, because I'm in a rush to get this out. That's why you have updates so often…_**

**_By the way, the picture is up now! At the bottom of my Profile..._**

* * *

The mist faded away into nothing revealing the figure behind the violet eyes. 

Like in his own changes, the outfit had changed as well.

This demon wore a black camisole and dark Capri jeans, with mid-calf boots. Her hair was waist length and as seen in the picture, midnight black.

Except for the single streak of silver that coursed all the way down.

On top of her head perched cat ears, silver in color. Behind her waved a silver tail, also feline.

Inside his head, Youko's mouth dropped.

If Kurama had any less self-control, his probably would have as well.

But he did have more self-control than Youko.

The demon girl glared at him.

"What are _you_ staring at?"

Before he can answer the others come pounding in.

Hiei, and the humans who looked like they'd rather be sleeping.

But the sight of the cat demon woke them up quickly.

"Whoa…"

"Whoa is right…"

"Hn."

The cat demon smirked, showing tiny fangs.

"Well, nice to meet you four in person, but I've really got to disappear. You see, it's been 16 long years since I've caused any destruction, and now this entire town is just waiting to be pillaged. See you four around…"

She moves to brush past the humans to the door, but her escape was cut off by a katana, held by everyone's favorite fire demon.

"Hn. You're not going anywhere, onna."

"And who's going to stop me?"

"All four of us."

Apparently Yusuke had found his voice and was acting like the leader now. Still, Hiei didn't move from the door.

"Really? Even Kassandra could bat down Kuwabara, so really, I'd place you're number at only three."

Kuwabara glared at the cat youkai.

"Hey! I can fight!"

"And so can monkeys..."

The human falls silent.

"That's better. Now where were we…oh right. You were going to let me pass, isn't that right, Yusuke?"

Yusuke lowered his glowing finger.

"Um…"

Her powers of persuasion were apparently still strong. She most likely wouldn't be able to use them on the demons but Yusuke should fall easy prey.

However, Hiei solved the problem by whacking Yusuke over the head with his katana, causing the power link to break.

The cat youkai sends a glare his way. "That was uncalled for."

"Hn."

"Who are you?"

"Do I look like I'm here to answer questions?"

"Well, I don't know. Why are you here?"

"To wreck havoc and destruction among the mortals. Want to come along?"

"Eh…no…Koenma would have my head…"

The cat youkai laughs.

"That baby? The one who locked me here in this pathetic world? He locked me here without a bit of fore sight. He never could do anything right…"

She recovers from her laughing fit and straightens up a bit.

"Ah well, best not tick off his Royal Toddler-ness… Anyway, Bye now!"

She heads back toward the door only to find Hiei still there.

"Don't you ever move?"

"Hn."

"No matter. There is more than one door to this house. Then there ARE plenty of windows."

A collective groan runs through the room as they realize the truth of her statement.

Meanwhile, the youkai was backing up toward the back door.

Kurama however was in front of her quickly.

"I don't think so."

The youkai pouts.

"Oh come on! Pity me… I just need to go destroy a tree or something…"

He shakes his head.

"Not now. Later."

"Oh really? And what's to stop me from doing it now?"

"Hiei."

"The shrimp with the sharpened stick? Pfft. He can't do anything…He's just a-"

She never finished that sentence, because that 'Shrimp' slammed the 'sharpened stick' in the head, effectively knocking her unconscious.

Kurama saw the force of the blow and looked down at the cat youkai.

"You know, Hiei. I think you might have hit her a bit too hard…"

"Hn."

Kurama shook his head gently at his friend's response.

"She had been asking for it though."

* * *

The cat youkai opened her eyes to find herself in a room. 

A white room.

No color anywhere.

"ACK! IT BURNS! IT BURNS MY EYES! THE BLANKNESS BURNS!"

She continues yelling like that until someone opens the door behind her. Since she was tied securely to a chair, with something that didn't budge when she tried to move, she couldn't see who it was. But she certainly could tell by the smell.

"Get out of here, ogre…"

"Well, I would, but I was told to make you shut up."

"Well good luck doing that, and if you get any closer, I'll severely injure you."

"And how will you do that? You're tied to a chair!"

"I'll find a way." The tone of her voice convinced the ogre that she could, and when she did, she would make it as painful as possible.

The ogre was still trembling when the Reikai Tantei walked in.

Kurama nodded to the poor traumatized creature. "You may go."

You should have seen how fast he ran.

The cat youkai chuckled.

"Amazing what you can do with words, isn't it?"

"Hn."

" Not that you have many others than Hn, Hiei."

"Baka onna…"

Before the cat could respond though Kurama stepped between them.

"What's your name?"

"Pfft. Like you expect me to answer that? Puh-lease. What kind of idiot do you take me for?"

She hears the Spirit Sword and the Rei-gun powering up.

She doesn't have to turn her head to know what's going on.

She growls.

"Kasumi Raiyami…"

"Good. Now Kasumi, wh-"

"Kurama, don't bother. We have all the information we need."

The baby ruler of the spirit world walks through the door.

"Oh, Pacifier Breath! How nice of you to join us!"

"Watch your tongue, Raiyami!"

"And who's gonna make me? You? Pfft. I'm not afraid of you."

"Of course not. I wouldn't expect you to be. But I do have someone that you ARE afraid of…"

"Oh yeah? Who, all-mighty Diaper Boy, did you manage to find that can scare me?"

"Someone you've met before…Karasu…come on in…"

Kurama and Hiei both jump away from the door. Very far away from the door.

* * *

Kasumi hears two people jump away from the door and into her line of vision. However, she didn't care. The name she'd just heard had spent her head spinning. 

"No, no, no, no, no, no, NO! Don't let him touch me…Please! Call him off…please…. Don't let him near me, please…pleASE...PLEASE!"

She was begging. She was that desperate.

She hated to admit it, but Koenma had managed to find who scared her. Quite effectively he scared her.

"You win, just don't let him near me….PLEASE! I promise I'll be a good girl! Demon! Whatever! I'll be good! I promise! Just don't let him-"

She feels someonestroke a lock of her hair and stops pleading.

"Kasumi…it's been a while…"

"Koenma…" She says voice cracking a bit. Koenama ignored her.

"How long has it been?" Karasu asked, now with both hands in her hair.

"Not long enough…"

"I think I like you better when you're pleading…"

"Let go of my hair…Koenma call him off…please…" The urgency of her previous pleading had returned to her voice.

"And what do I get out of it?"

"I'll be good! I won't hurt anybody…at least not intentionally…okay, at least not for fun…Please! "

"I still don't see what I get out of it…"

Kasumi groans.

"Can we haggle AFTER Karasu gets his dirty hands out of my hair?"

"Karasu…leave her alone…"

Kasumi wouldn't have been surprised if Karasu were pouting. However apparently seeing Kurama kept him from saying anything.

The red head backed up against the far wall. Obviously he didn't like Karasu anymore than she did.

"Back to your…cell… I have a feeling we may need your services again…later…"

Karasu left looking quite dejected. Two of his objects of affection were both in the same room, and he had to leave with only running his fingers through the hair of one of them. What a bad day…

* * *

**_( :P I don't like him at all, but he was the first person who came to mind, and he could easily scare the crap out of anyone, he seemed to be an obvious choice. And he will be returning…Sometime…)_**

Kasumi was still trembling horribly.

"Karasu…must…kill…must…destroy…the…evil…Karasu…Must…Karasu…BOOM!"

She was muttering incoherently to herself for the most part, only a few of her words actually being spoken, but the last word made sure basically everyone knew what she was plotting.

Sweatdrops went all around the room.

"No, Kasumi. You're confused…Karasu makes YOU go boom…"

"Go boom? I'm not blowing up, you idiot! Don't talk to me like I'm a three year old! That's YOU!"

"Would you like me to call him back? I'm sure he'd oblige."

Although her arms were chained, she still managed to wave her hands franticly.

"No, no, no…I'm good! I'm good…"

"Good then. Well… the way I see it, he only real use you can be of to me is as a healer."

:"Oh no, I'm not moving here! Are you crazy? Uh-uh…"

"I'm not asking you too. But the boys here will be supervising you're behavior for the next 5 ½ months. You can help out by being a sweet little cooperative girl, and heal them when they need it. You can do that, can't you, Kasumi?"

He was still using the 3-year-old voice…

Kasumi looks at the ceiling.

"I guess I could…but what do **I** get out of it?"

"I make sure that even if you do end up in Spirit Jail, you are on the far side of it, as far away from Karasu as possible. If you pass probation, you can…well, stay free, actually. But if you refuse right now…you go right to Jail, and currently the only cell with a free bunk has an occupant already."

She caught the tone in his voice and knew exactly who that "Occupant" was.

There was really no choice. She was NOT, repeat NOT, sharing a cell with Karasu.

"I'll do it…"

"Excellent. Kurama…release her."

The chains around her freed, Kasumi instantly jumps up, landing nicely on the white ceiling, hanging by her tail, which had found something to latch on to.

"Raiyami, come down from there."

"No! You're not the boss of me!"

"Actually, I am."

"What!"

"I'm your new boss."

Kasumi's eyes widen then she looks away, though not at anyone in particular.

"Wonder how much else I missed when I agreed to this…"

-- Not much else. --

_Youko, get out of my head…_

--What are you going to do if I don't? --

_I'll find some way to torture you. I can just be really annoying sometimes…_

-- Not enough to scare me off. Kasumi, how do you know Karasu? --

_Buzz off!_

-- That's not an answer…. --

_It wasn't supposed to be one…GET. OUT._

-- Alright, alright…I'm going…--

* * *

-- Hiei… -- 

---What? ---

-- She's quite stubborn you know…She refuses to tell me anything…--

--- Big surprise… you invaded her mental space… ---

-- But I invade yours all the time. --

--- Hn. Only because I let you. She's most likely not used to it. ---

-- It's funny…Kassandra freaked out too…--

_I didn't freak out, you baka!_

Both boys jumped a bit, while the girl continued to hang from the ceiling, only half listening to the lecture Koenma was giving her on safety. The other half of her was trying not to laugh out loud at the guys.

Ha-ha…you two didn't know I was listening….

---Hn. ---

Hiei put up his barriers, keeping them both out.

But he could still listen.

-- Kasumi, you might want to get down. --

_Oh shut up. I don't take orders from you…_

-- Which brings up a good question. Why do you take orders from Koenma? --

_Because I don't want to end up in a cell with Karasu._

-- Why do you not want that? --

_You know perfectly well why! My last encounter with him was not one I wish to repeat…_

-- So you do know him…--

_DUH! I thought you were intelligent!_

-- I am. I don't suppose you're going to explain the circumstances you encountered him under though, are you? --

_No…_

-- Maybe another day? --

_Yup…_

He looks at her strangely. He hadn't expected it to be yes.

--Really? --

_Yes…when penguins fly…_

Youko groans.

--I should have known… --

"RAIYAMI! GET OFF THE CEILING!"

Muttering angrily, Kasumi drops down, and glares around.

"What's everyone staring at?"

No one was staring a moment later.

"Good…"

Kasumi flings the door open and leaves the room to stand in the hallway.

She would have left, but she was…well, she was lost.

"Curse it all…"

"This way."

Kurama had followed her out and led her down the hallway. Kasumi was enjoying the walking. She hadn't done it in ages…

The skirmish in the Ningenkai didn't count.

She'd probably like it more if it were outside. But, she was enjoying this at the moment.

* * *

Finally, they were back in the Ningenkai. Since going to Kassandra's home wasn't an option, with the mortals there, Kasumi was portalled right into the boy's house. 

"Great…"

She collapses on the couch.

"Wake me up around…oh, 7…"

She promptly fell asleep.

Yusuke and Kuwabara mumbled something about not getting enough sleep, and left to their beds. Hiei simply disappeared.

Kurama settled down on the chair in the living room, where he could keep an eye on her if she decided to try anything, and opened the book he was supposed to be beating Kassandra done with.

However, a certain fox wouldn't just let her lie there…

While Kurama was absorbed in the book, Youko took over. However, Shuuichi's reading continued undisturbed. He had brought a copy of the book with him in.

He might just win.

**_(Hint, hint)_**

Youko leaned over the edge f the couch and looked at the cat demon.

A thousand and one ideas ran through his head, but before he had a chance to implicate any of them, Kasumi cracked an eye open.

"Don't even think about it…"

"About what?"

"Any of it…"

She settled back down and fell asleep again.

Youko was trying to figure out how she knew any of what he'd been thinking, when Kasumi sat up like she was trying to remember something.

"There was something I was going to do…what was it…Oh yeah."

She walks around the couch and stands in front of Youko.

"Youko…"

"Yes?"

She slaps him quite hard.

"YOU'RE A COMPLETE IDIOT AND A PEVERT! YOU DIDN'T THINK I'D FORGOTTEN WHAT YOU DID TO KASSANDRA DID YOU? DID YOU? SHE MIGHT HAVE BEEN OKAY WITH IT, BUT I MOST CERAINTLY WAS NOT! AND FURTHER MORE-"

It continues like that for a while, until finally Youko couldn't take it anymore.

"YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS BECAUSE IT WAS HER NOT YOU!"

To his ultimate surprise, she fell silent.

He smirks and wraps an arm around her waist, pulling her right to him.

"I can change that though…"

Kasumi blinked and her ears twitched. Was he-?

To her ultimate surprise, he did. He leaned in and kissed her.

Her ears perked up, and then relaxed again.

Youko broke off though before she really had a chance to respond.

When he saw she look of disappointment, he smiled and whispered in her ear.

"Later…Shuuichi wants out right now…he wants to tell Kass something, you'd better go act like you're sleeping…"

Kasumi nodded and was back on the couch before the haze slipped away.

"Kasumi…can you let Kassandra out?"

The cat demon opened an eye at him groaned.

"I just got out…"

"Please?"

"Okay…fine…"

No mist of blackness came, just a little electrified mist around her only.

Kassandra was blinking rapidly.

"What happened…why am I at your house?"

"Were you sleeping?"

"Yes. I got scared and curled up in a corner."

Kurama sighs and tells her everything that happened.

"So I'm…"

"A demon."

"Actually, I was going to say just like you, but that works…"

"You're right…demon probably isn't the correct term, but half demon sounds eve further from the truth, so we'll simplify and call it demon."

Kassandra nods. She could accept that logic.

"No, I'm going to try to help you organize your mind, and get you used to this. Then after that, there's something I want to tell you."

They spent the next hour and a half in side the various mind rooms. Kassandra's was an organized mess, while Kasumi's was, well, just a mess. She wouldn't even let them near the closet.

However Kurama was focusing on working out how to switch who's in control, and the other stuff that only Youko and Kurama, and now Kasumi and Kassandra understand.

**(_Wow…a lot of K names…)_**

Finally they both leave Kasumi to re-mess her room up, because she claimed that them stepping in it disturbed the natural balance of it.

_As soon as they left, Kasumi opened the closet door, and instead of finding herself buried in a Kratz's closet as was expected, there was a half finished portal in there. Just a mind portal, but still… It might have looked incriminating…_

_Because it was… _

Kurama smiled at her.

"I'd say we got a lot done…"

"Yup…now what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"I finished the book."

"What book?"

"Artemis Fowl."

"You did? Ah crud, I lost. Well, what do I have to do?"

Kurama simply smiled.

"I don't know yet…but I'll think of something…"

The smile reminded her of Youko in a creepy sort of way.

"Anyway, I'd better be heading home. See you on Monday…"

"Bye Kassandra…"

* * *

**_Well...that was fun...Thirteen pages..._**


	21. Valentines Day

**_Bad news folks! I have the dreaded_**

_**WRITER'S BLOCK**_

Kassandra spent all of Sunday in her room. She was really confused.

_Well, duh! You just found out that you share a body with -me-_

Kasumi had that self-important sound in her voice, just for the moment.

Gee…. you're in a good mood…

_Aren't I?_

Why are you so happy…

_No reason…_

I don't believe that…

_You don't have to, isn't that great?_

You are insane…

_I know…_

So where have you been?

_Oh, don't worry…I haven' been too far._

That really doesn't answer my question…

_It wasn't supposed to, genius…_

Kassandra sighed. Kasumi wasn't going to tell her anything…

* * *

_Kasumi meanwhile was licking that blasted portal._

_It had shut down again._

_"YOU STUPID THINGAMAJIGGER! YOU NEVER WORK WHEN I'M REALLY BORED! WORK YOU STUPID-ow…"_

_She'd kicked it a bit too hard that time. She looks around and notices a cord._

_"No duh…it's un-plugged… Gosh I can be such a ditz sometimes..."_

_She plugs the portal back in and walks through._

_Youko was waiting on the other side._

"_What took you so long?"_

"_Weeeeeelll…If you must know, I had a ditzy moment…"_

_He cocks an eyebrow, then shakes his head in despair._

"_I swear, Kasumi, you can be such a ditz sometimes…"_

"_Oh, how would you know? You've only known me for a day!"_

_She playfully punches his shoulder, but he catches her hand and pulls her right up next to him. _

"_I don't have to…Now, I believe its Valentines day…Aren't you supposed to give me something?"_

_Kasumi smiled._

"_Right…I am, aren't I?"_

_She pulls him down a bit and kisses him softly._

"_Oh come on, I know you can do better than that!"_

_Kasumi smirks his time._

"_Fine."_

_She pushes him down onto the bed. _

"_This looks better…" He said, almost trying to make it look like he was bored._

_Before he could say anything else, she kisses him a heck of a lot more passionately._

_Youko simply smiled, though how you do that while kissing, is a mystery to us all._

_He pulls a sheet over them both, and that's where we'll leave them…_

* * *

Kassandra, unawares that her demon counterpart was doing all of this, was settling down to go to bed.

She was glad there were no dreams, because most of hers involved a certain redhead, and those made her uncomfortable lately.

Why? Who knows…

However, like usual, she was having an insomniac, so that meant she couldn't sleep for long periods of time.

Blasted.

That was all she wanted to do right now…

Kassandra sighs and ponders about the mind rooms.

That was the easiest way to describe them.

In the back of the mind, or at least somewhere in there, there was always a room. Your dream room actually. Everything you could possibly want or need.

Well, when 2 should occupy the body, two mind rooms are created, on for each. When the other person took over the body, you retreated to your mind room automatically, though you can wander around…like…to the other person's mind room, and to the Memory files…though why you'd want to go there, no one knows…

It's a mess.

A 'librarian' lived in the library, who's job it was to retrieve information. And Organize it.

But her librarian needed glasses, and couldn't find any.

So, her place was a mess. That explains a lot.

Somehow, Kassnadra fell asleep.

Of course, by then it was almost midnght...

* * *

Sorry for the shortness, but like I said…I have the horrid WRITERS BLOCK! I had to force this out… 


	22. The LUNCH LADY?

_**O.o I think I might have gave some of you the wrong impression. Kasumi did nothing more than…well, to be blunt, make out with Youko. **_

_**She may be a female demon, but she knows her limits…don't you Kasumi?**_

_**Kasumi- …Right! Yup…whatever, Neko says goes…for the most part…**_

_**Youko- (looks annoyed) Not to say I didn't try…**_

_**Basically, I'm against sex before marriage. So it's not going to happen in my story. End of comment, even though I know Youko is highly disappointed. But don't worry. It will happen eventually. But not for a while. **_

_**Another thing you'll notice is no curse words either.**_

_**And something I just realized.**_

_**Part 22 and Kass and Kurama haven't kissed yet…**_

_**Wow…**_

* * *

****

Kassandra woke up the next morning with a huge headache.

Why, she didn't know.

Who did?

Unfortunately, now she had to go to school. That meant dragging herself out of bed.

She looks around.

"Wait. This isn't my room."

No…wait it was her room…but it was…

It was…ORGANIZED…and her manga and anime was all missing…

"What in the-"

She looks around. Obviously someone had come through and cleaned her room.

"Mother…"

She hurriedly dressed and pounded down the stairs.

"Mom! Did you go through my room?"

"I didn't take anything…except your anime. It's in your closet, alphabetized."

O.O "Mom, you're insane…"

"It needed to be cleaned, and since you were sleeping, I knew you wouldn't object…"

"When did you do this?"

"Last night after you fell asleep."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure it's in my closet?"

"Yes, Kassandra, its in your closet. Now go brush out your hair. It looks like you just got electrified."

Kassandra mutters something under her breath as she marches back up the stairs.

"And hurry! You're bus comes in 5 minutes!"

"Can I never wake up in time?" She asks herself.

Kasumi was snoozing though, so Kassandra just shrugged.

"I'll blame it on her…After all, she is a CAT demon…"

_I heard that…_

You kind of were supposed to…

_Hn._

Kassandra picks up the brush, then looks up in the mirror, then drops the brush.

"My hair is longer than it was yesterday."

Kasumi gets up from her bed and looks out at the mirror.

Wow…it is…but not enough to be noticed. Don't worry about it… 

Kassandra was too surprised to brush out her hair.

Hoping it would settle down later, she rushed out the door.

Everyone was waiting at the bus stop.

Sam looked at Kassandra's hair.

"Kass. You're hair…it looks like you-"

"I know… Stupid hair of mine…"

"Remember the last time someone tried to calm it down?"

"Yeah. It was you, and you ended up getting a static shock…"

"Yup."

"That was actually quite funny."

"Hey!"

"It was!"

* * *

They continued to argue like that, both of them ignoring the guys completely.

Math and computers past without any difficulties, but English presented a rather annoying problem.

Other than the teacher was trying so very hard to get her expelled, or at the very least, suspended.

"A project for all you nasty boys and girls. I mean, charming little students."

She wasn't very good at covering her mistakes.

"Each pair will be assigned a book. Then a presentation on it. Worth more than your final exams in all your classes put together. I choose the partners."

Kass rolls her eyes, and figures she'd end up with some prep.

But, she didn't notice the purple glow behind Hiei's bandanna.

"Well, lets see, Hiei and Samantha, Kuwabara and Allison, Yusuke and Danielle, and Kurama and Kassandra."

She stops to grin evilly.

"The project will require at least 23 hours of your time. If not more."

Many students groaned.

However, four of them were grinning inwardly.

Kassandra was grinning because she was quite happy with this arrangement.

Kurama was smiling to himself because now he had an excuse to spend some more time with Kassandra.

Hiei was grinning because his little trick had worked.

Sam was grinning because now she got to work together with her favorite fire demon. According to that particular fire demons own wishes.

Happiness where that teacher meant to sow discord and hate.

Boy would she be disappointed.

She didn't tell them what book they had to read. So, they assumed it was their choice.

Of course, she planned to make them all read War and Peace, but…The fire demon might have tweaked her mind a bit while he was in there.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kurama was thinking the same way basically. Then it occurred to him that Youko had been really quiet lately.

- Youko?-

-- Hmm? --

-You've been really quiet today… -

--What about it? --

-Are you doing something I don't know about?-

--Now what are you implying? We share a mind! I can't hide anything from you! –

In his private thoughts, he added, Except I had Kasumi over…

- That's just it. We share a mind, yet I haven't said anything at all today…-

--Are you complaining? --

-No… -

--Good then. I could always go back to bothering you constantly… --

-No…you can go back to being quiet now… -

-- Good --

And they both went back to being quiet.

At least inside.

Kurama was still trying to figure out what he was going to have Kass do.

Maybe he'd talk to Sam.

But at the moment, he needed to go talk to the lunch lady again.

* * *

Elane smiled as they pulled Kassandra in to her office.

"That would explain a lot…"

Kassandra stared.

"Elane? You're their contact?"

"Yes, Kassandra."

"Now that is freaky…THE LUNCH LADY?"

Elane chuckles.

"Yes, I know. Unexpected… But that was the general idea…"

"That's still freaky…"

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"Eh…I do…sort off…"

Elane shakes her head and hazes into her demon form.

"There. Better?"

Kassandra nods.

"Now show me Kasumi. Just to be sure."

Kassandra sighs.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"Darn…"

The electric mist comes and leaves a bewildered Kasumi.

"What in the-"

"Kasumi! Koenma told me you're helping us out now. I'm here to make sure you still remember how to use your powers."

"Of course I remember! Why wouldn't I?"

"Kasumi, calm down. Just procedure. Now. I think that we're going to have to make some arrangements sooner or later for everyone's betterment, but at the moment they can wait. Until something happens that makes us reconsider."

"What arrangements are you talking about? Are you insane? What are you talking about? Who are you, and-"

Kurama clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Okay. We'll take her away now…"

Behind his hand, Kasumi was yelling though it was muffled nicely.

"What do you mean, take me away? I'm not going to a human nut house if that's what you mean!"

"No that's not what I mean."

"Good because if that was what you meant you'd be dead, and sorry."

Kurama sighed and rolled his eyes.

"We'll go out and finish lunch now…"

* * *

After school, Kurama managed to talk to Sam without Kassandra around. Mainly because he pulled her behind a hedge as they left the bus stop.

"Sam. I need to take Kassandra somewhere, and I need ideas."

"Um…well…let's see…Nope can't help you!"

"What?"

"Well, really, there's no place to take her, because her mothers not going to let you take her anywhere!"

"Okay, lets assume that her mother does agree. Now is there anyone who, owes her a favor or anything like that?"

"Well, there is one person…"

* * *

_**Sorry. And the next one will be fast forwarded to the weekend.**_


	23. Yard Work HowTo

_**(Stares at the robots given to her by Fae Black) Awesome! (Pokes the Kuwabara one until it falls over) Hehehe…evil me…**_

**To Kitsunai- I thought the exact same thing as I looked over it. I know it was bad, but like I said, I have writers block. If you have any suggestions, change what you would change and email it to me. Then I'll change it. But like I said. Writers Block. It's a horrible thing. So please don't kill me for it…**

**Or stop reading...**

**In the meantime, I went and edited it a bit.**

**

* * *

**

Each day Kassandra's hair grew a bit longer, but never horribly noticeable. She continued with her annoying daily schedule, getting up, going o the bus, running to class after class, then finally running to the bus, and then rushing home.

She could almost plan each day from the moment she woke up to the moment she went to sleep.

Scary.

However Saturday Afternoon found her working hard.

Not on the project that Mrs. DeChaira had assigned, but on the yard.

Starting with that annoying bush that was poking through the screen.

Kassandra ties hr hair back, a precaution that she wouldn't have had to take a week ago, and grabbed the hedge clippers from the garage on her way out.

The bush itself wasn't exceedingly tall, but it was annoying.

And it poking through the screen was a safety hazard as well.

Or so her dad said…

Kassandra stands there for a moment, trying to figure out exactly how she was going to do this…

Then she shrugs, and just tries it the way any other human would do if they had no clue.

Hacking and Slashing.

With hedge clippers…

Dun Dun Dun

It took her awhile to realize it wasn't working.

When that finally hit her she stood back and waited for something else to hit her.

It did, but not the way she expected it to.

"Need some help?"

Kassandra jumped and turned around.

"Oh…Hi Kurama…Don't sneak up on me like that…"

He chuckles.

"Sorry."

"But in answer to your question, yes. I need help. Badly, I need help."

Kurama looked at the tree and smiled.

"You're trying to trim it, correct?"

"Yup!"

"Here. Let me show you…"

He placed his hands over hers and guided her through the process of trimming the tree. Kassandra was only half listening. No matter how hard she tried to focus, she couldn't stop thinking.

Kurama's hands are directly over mine. I can feel him against my back. Can someone please tell me that this isn't a dream, and I'm really awake? Or do I want this to be a dream…

_It's not a dream, so shut up and enjoy it…_

Hello Kasumi.

_Yeah, yeah, yeah…just enjoy it. You know you want to, so stop thinking about it and enjoy it…_

But-

_Are you arguing with me?_

No, m'am…

_Good. Then pay attention to what he's saying…and stop BLUSHING!_

I can't help it!

_Yes you can, so stop with the blushing already._

I wish I could, but I can't…

Kasumi sighs.

_I swear, sometimes you can be such a, such a, oh there isn't even a word for it!_

Ditz?

_No, I can be a ditz at times; you can be just plain…human!_

Well, no duh, Kasumi. I am!

_But I'm here, so that should make you bit more…what's the word I'm thinking of…_

No idea…

"Kassandra, are you listening?"

"Partially…"

He sighed. "Anyway…I've figured out what I'm going to have you do."

Her body tensed up. What was it going to be?

"But it's going to be a surprise."

"But that's mean!"

"No…it's being suspenseful. Though actually, I was wondering if you'd like to come over and spend the day with us. There are a few people coming over, and I was wondering if you would as well. I believe Samantha is coming over."

Kassandra smiled.

"I don't see a problem with that. When exactly were you thinking?"

"Sometime in the next two hours."

"Alright then…that should work…"

His hands were still on top of hers, and she didn't really want them to leave. But she had to say something about it.

As much as she'd like to stay in that position for a long time.

* * *

"Um…I think the tree is under control now…" 

He looked at the tree.

She was right. It was neatly trimmed.

"I guess I'd better be going now."

"Yeah…"

"See you in a couple of hours…"

He finally removed his hands from hers. Only then did he realize she was blushing.

It made him blush slightly too, though definitely not as much as she was.

He hadn't realized what he had been doing, and now that he had…

-- Hah…you're blushing! --

- So? -

-- You like her and you will admit it sooner or later! --

- No I won't…because I don't! -

-- Uh-huh…I don't believe it! --

Kurama didn't answer. There wasn't really anything to say.

However this just convinced Youko even further that he was right.

Did Kasumi know this?

Should he tell her?

Nah…might cause…complications…though if their human forms were to get to together…

He smirked.

Oh the ideas…

* * *

Kassandra had a lot more to do, even though the tree was done. She still had to trim all the other hedges, as well as mow the lawn. Then, since her mower was malfunctioning and wasn't sucking the grass in like it was supposed to, she'd have to rake up the trimmings, and that would take a while. 

While she was focusing on doing all this, she completely forgot about the get together.

Forgot that is, until Kurama came up behind her while she was trimming grass with hedge clippers because the lawn mower had missed it and she was far too lazy to pull it out again.

"Kass."

Kassandra jumped.

"Hi Kurama! What brings you here?"

"I said I'd come back to pick you up in a couple hours."

"Yeah…so why are you here now?"

"It's been a couple hours…"

"Has it really? Oh my…I must have lost track of time…"

He smiles and shakes his head.

"Come on."

"I can't go anywhere right now! I'm covered in grass stains!"

He looked her up and down.

She looked herself up and down.

She WAS covered in grass stains. Her jeans and her sweatshirt both seemed un sure of their natural color.

"So…give me five more minutes…I'll go change and be right down…"

She dashed into the house, without even waiting to hear if he responded.

4 and ½ minutes later he was locking the door to the house, in a new, grass stain-less outfit.

"Ready!"

"Good. The others are waiting. Thankfully, its not to far to go…"

They head over to the guys house, unaware of the torture the others were planning.

* * *

**_Short I know, and well...pointless!_**

**_I'm losing my touch!_**

**_I'm losing connection with the story line!_**

**_Or maybe I'm just losing it period!_**

**_I'm lost...I'm confused...I need to go write a poem...Or something like that..._**

**_I'm so annoyed at my own capabilities..._**

**_STUPID WRITERS BLOCK!_**


	24. Sugar Monopoly

_**(Sigh) my writing is a mess! Please forgive! I'm trying to get out of my rut! I honestly am! Until that time though, please bear with me!**_

_**Hopefully this chapter will turn out okay…**_

* * *

Kassandra poked her head through the door to see Botan, Keiko, Yukina, and Samantha. 

She couldn't see them very well, since they were in the living room, and she was still in the front door, but she could tell they were there.

She knew who they were.

But she had to pretend she DIDN'T know who these people were.

Boy, what a task…

Especially considering she knew a LOT about them.

So, she simply stared.

Behind her, Kurama shifted slightly.

"Hello!" Botan floated over smiling brightly. "You must be Kassandra!"

Kassandra nodded.

The Grim Reaper only smiled brighter.

"I'm Botan, ferry woman of the River Styx! Or in your culture, I believe they call me the Grim Reaper!"

Kassandra stares.

"You? Death? Where's your scythe? And your black robe? And aren't you supposed to be a skeleton? And how come you're so freakin' cheery? Shouldn't you be all…grim?"

Botan giggles.

"Nope. Anyway, come on in and meet he rest of the gang!"

She didn't really need to meet them, but…

Kassandra shrugged.

"Okay…"

The Angel of Death led the way into the living room, where she could now see everyone.

Yukina was chatting quietly with Keiko, and Samantha was having a staring contest with Hiei, who was sitting on the couch opposite her.

Sam waved at Kass, while still focusing on Hiei.

Sitting next to Hiei, was, well no one. But next to that, was Yusuke, who was in a thumb war with Kuwabara, who was sitting next to him.

Kuwabara was winning.

And sitting next to Kuwabara was-

No way. Sitting nest to Kuwabara was the Prince of the Spirit World himself.

Of course, there were large amounts of duct tape involved, and what looked like chains on his ankles, but he was there.

Though something about the look on his face made her figure he wasn't there willingly.

Also, the stamp still tightly clamped in his hand might have had something to do with it as well.

Botan noticed where she was looking and smiled cheerfully.

"I had to pull him away from work. Rather forcibly though, to my surprise. I thought he'd jumps at an excuse to leave the office!"

Botan burst into giggles and Kassandra surprisingly did the same.

After recovering, Kass sits next to Sam, and Botan sits next to her. Kurama sat down across from them next to Hiei.

Sam and Hiei were still having a staring contest.

"I'm gonna win…"

"Hn."

"I am!"

"Hn."

"HA! You blinked your Jagan eye! I win!"

"You can't prove it."

"True…but I can tell because you said I can't prove it, which means you did!"

"Hn."

"HA! I win!"

Everyone stared at Hiei.

"Can he blink his Jagan eye?"

"Hiei lost a staring contest?"

"Is that possible?"

"Apparently it is…"

"Well! Lets play…. TRUTH OR DARE!"

This sprightly suggestion from Botan caused a groan to echo all across the room.

"NO!"

"Um….Okay then….Spin the Bottle?"

"NOOOOO!"

"Okay, okay, okay…I Never?"

No one objected.

Kass was confused.

"What's I Never?"

"Well, it's a game where we take turns saying things we never did. And if you have done the thing that the person whose it says the never did, you take a gulp of your drink. I forget if you can win or lose…but it's a great way to find out things about your friends."

"I think that the person who goes through the most drink loses, and everyone else decides what they have to do."

"Is that how it works, Keiko? I can't remember…"

Yukina simply shrugged. She had no idea what they were talking about.

Kassandra was in the same position. She'd never played this game before, so she was just as lost as Yukina.

"Well, we'll play by what Keiko says."

"Wait, who said we were playing that?"

"Do you have another idea?"

"We could play a board game!" Kassandra adds quickly hoping detour Botan from the idea of In Never, which sounded a lot like Truth or Dare.

"What board game can we play with ten people?"

"We can play teams!"

"That solves that problem. But it's still 5 people. How many games have 5 players? Or 6 might work…"

"I know! We can play Monopoly!"

Kassandra was surprised that she'd thought of that, let alone say it aloud.

"That's a great idea!" Keiko said happily.

Botan nodded grinning broadly. "I'll go get a copy! Be back in a flash!"

She grabbed her oar and disappeared.

Kassandra, knowing that she did that a lot, wasn't too fazed by it. But someone who was paying close attention to her noticed she wasn't freaked out.

* * *

- Samantha didn't freak out either. Hmmm… - 

-- What are you Hmming about, Shuuichi? --

- Did you notice that Kassandra, or Samantha for that matter, didn't even flinch when Botan flew off? -

-- They're just probably getting used to strange things happening. --

- I think that they are already used to that sort of thing. But how could they be? -

--Relax Shuuichi…Not everything is a plot you know… --

- I never said it was. I'm just thinking- -

--Enough…relax and enjoy the game. --

Kurama didn't respond to that, because Botan flew back in, with a box under one arm.

"Alright! Here we go! Now…here's how we'll decide teams! Write down your preferred token on these pieces of paper."

She hands out slips of paper.

"Since I could only find the millennium edition, the tokens are the dog, the cell phone, the jet plane, the globe, the car, the computer, the roller skate, and the bike."

Everyone started scribbling down something on he slips of paper. Kurama thought for a moment, and then wrote his answer down. He could see Hiei next to him writing what looked like globe. On his other side was Yusuke, who was writing down something he couldn't read. His handwriting was that messy.

Finally Botan looked up to everyone done writing.

"Alright! Time to reveal what you wrote!"

Samantha had wicked grin on her face as she flipped hers over.

"The globe, for I will rule the world!"

Everyone stared at her for a moment. You could hear the crickets chirping.

"Okay then." Botan said, almost scared. "Who else put the globe down?"

"Hn."

"So Samantha and Hiei are a team. Next?"

Yukina flipped over her paper to show neatly written- "The dog."

Kuwabara grinned as he flipped his over to show the same thing. Kurama noticed Hiei twitch slightly. He still didn't like the idea of Kuwabara anywhere near his sister.

"Kuwabara and Yukina are a team! Who's next?"

Yusuke flipped his over before anyone else had time to react.

"The car!"

Keiko sighed. "I got the same."

"Yes! I mean- whatever…"

Botan ignored Yusuke and continued.

"Alright, Koenma what did you chose?"

"If my hands weren't taped to my sides I would have picked the jet plane because it would have gotten me away from here the fastest."

"That's great! I chose the jet plane too!"

Koenma groans, but Botan smiled as brightly as ever.

"So, Koenma and I form a team! Who's left? Ah yes, Kassandra and Kurama. Which one of you would like to go first?"

Neither of them moved until finally Kurama turned his piece of paper around to show that it said in neat handwriting, as always, computer.

Kassandra sighed and showed hers that said the same thing.

"Great! Everyone matched up! So we can start playing!"

Kassandra and Kurama's eyes met.

Both had an amused expression on their face.

There were in for a heck of an afternoon.

* * *

"Whee! $400 please!"

Incoherent mumbling followed Sam's outburst. Surprisingly, it came from none other than cheery hyper Botan.

"What was that, Botan?"

"We're out!"

"Woot! I win! I mean…Hiei and I win!"

"That's better Baka onna…"

"Don't call me that! So what's our prize?"

Botan strides into the kitchen and comes back with a plastic bag.

"Well, I was going to give this to the winning team, but I don't think that's be such a good idea-"

Sam however, had yanked the bag out of her hands and had pulled out the contents.

Mint Chocolate Chip Ice Cream

Her eyes widen.

"Awesome…"

Hiei's crimson eyes expanded as well, though he said nothing.

Sam ditched the plastic bag and started to open the carton. However, a black blur took it from her hands.

"Oi!"

"My sweet snow."

"Nooooo….it's MINE!"

She took it back.

"Mine." Said Hiei as he took it back from her.

"Nope…still mine!" Sam said as she tripped Hiei while he was running by.

The sweet snow went flying.

"NOOOOOO!" They both cried and the pair of them both raced for it, clawing at each other and at empty air.

The carton falls to the floor.

Both freeze and stare in horror.

Kassandra stares at her two friends, and while they are still in shock, she sneaks over and picks the ice cream up off of the floor.

Both of them were on her in an instant.

"No!"

"You can not touch the precious sugar!"

"No sugar for you Sam!"

"Must….have….sugar!"

"No!"

Both Sam and Hiei were sitting on Kassandra now.

"Get off!"

"Give us the sweet snow!"

"Never! Sam must not have sugar! Last time she had sugar she went really strange for the next hour and a half!"

"No need to bring that up! Give us the sugar!"

"No!"

"Give!"

"NO!"

"Give it to me!"

"No! Kurama catch!"

Kassandra somehow managed to throw the carton across the room toward the boys couch. Kurama caught it then looked down at it.

"Now they are going to come after me…"

"Yup. Which means they'll get OFF me!"

As predicted, the two immediately jumped off Kassandra and were heading toward Kurama.

Unsure of what to do, Kurama held the carton high above his head and started backing up toward the door.

"Good plan…"

"I hope so…"

But one of them got behind him and cut off his escape.

"Botan!"

Kurama tossed it to the angel.

Botan caught it and hurried off toward the kitchen.

Instantly the two were on her.

And, Botan didn't have anywhere to toss it.

"We have achieved our goal! We have… the ICE CREAM!"

Kassandra, Kurama, and Yusuke groan. No cause to sweat drop though. At least not yet.

However, the two came out with two spoons and one carton.

"You two aren't going to both eat out of that are you?"

Vigorous nodding from Sam, and a glare from Hiei that suggested, How dare you question me.

Kuwabara shut up. The others had been smart enough to say nothing.

Shrugging, Samantha opens the carton and takes the first bite.

Not to be out done, Hiei takes two bites.

Sam glared at him, and took one big bite.

Hiei returned the glare and took a bigger bite.

Sam glared harder, and took a REALLY big bite.

Hiei took a REALLY bite, then another REALLY big bite.

Sam's eyes narrowed to slits, as she scooped up one MEGA huge bite, and stuck it in her mouth. At the same time Hiei did the same.

Then both clutched their foreheads.

"BRAIN FREEZE!"

* * *

Kassandra and Kurama chuckled softly while Yusuke and Kuwabara burst into fits of laughter.

However, it seemed to be worse than a brain freeze now. At least for Sam.

Her eyes were tightly screwed shut and she was practically curled up into a ball. But that wasn't the strange part.

A dark aura began to close in, centered upon Sam. Eventually she was blotted from sight.

Kassandra got really worried. This wasn't good. Not at all! What if something in the ice cream made Sam-

The darkness faded.

Sam was still there.

Kind of.

Her hair was dark, with red streaks, and her eyes were no longer blue.

They were red. Crimson red like Hiei's.

Everyone stared. Sam looked up at everyone and smiled, showing fangs.

"What's everyone staring at?"

"You, Sam…"

"Huh? Oh…"

Sam looked down at her new form.

"So I took demon form. What about it?"

Kassandra stared in shock.

"You mean, you're a demon too?"

"Yup! The sugar did it."

Kassandra was silent, while staring at the ground.

This was very traumatizing. Her best friend was a demon.

And she never told her?

They both watched Yu Yu Hakusho, and her friend had never bothered to tell her that she was a demon!

What else had she neglected to tell her?

Sam suddenly smiling brightly and jumping to her feet, interrupting Kassandra's thoughts.

"Enough board games! Now lets play…I Never! That game sounded like fun! But we can't use alcoholic drinks. So lets use…. SODA!"

"Soda?"

"Yup! Soda!"

Sam disappeared without a sound, and then reappeared with a couple dozen of those soda 6 packs.

"Sam…where'd you get all this soda?" Kassandra asked, wondering where her friend hid all this, and why she had so much

Sam, however tsked and answered cheerily

"Ask me no questions, I tell you no lies."

"Ooooookay then…."

Botan jumped on this idea eagerly.

"Okay then, everyone sit in a circle…"

Kassandra stood up though and started toward the kitchen with the half-eaten carton of ice cream.

"Kassandra, where are you going?"

"Um…to clean this mess up. And to put away this ice cream…"

"Okay then…hurry back!"

Kassandra however, put the ice cream in the fridge, but only after a mental battle with herself.

To eat, or not to eat.

Not to eat!

The ice cream stayed in the fridge.

Kassandra cleaned up what little mess the sugar-obsessed demons had left behind and reluctantly headed back into the living room.

* * *

**_I must cut it off here, because the I Never game is going to be the next chapter. And we will have the arrival of Kasumi! And Youko! Though it may or may not be at the same time. _**

**_Youko- it will. _**

**_It won't now, just because you said it would. _**

**_Youko- It will! Because if it doesn't that footage I have will go online. _**

**_You wouldn't! _**

**_Youko- I would. _**

**_(grumbles) And this is why I don't chain him to a desk! And Kurama is too nice to chain to a desk, Hiei would just burn the desk. _**

**_Nice idea though. _**

**_Plus, Youko would pick the lock even if I DID chain him to the desk. Which I would only do if my sanity completely abandoned me. _**

**_Last time I checked, it hasn't done that yet. _**

* * *


	25. Pink Fluffy Objects and Truth or Dare

_**Fae Black! You are awesome! You were right though. The Kuwabara one did reject the chip. **_

_**Time and Fate, I am honored that you hold my work in such high esteem.** _

_**Yes, it is a Sam-Hiei pairing. Mainly, because my friend, off whom the character Sam is based, is a Hiei fanatic. It's only appropriate. Besides. I'll make sure there are plenty of road bumps for them though…**_

_**Kitsunai, you know I have a Hiei fic, right? Though I haven't updated it. Writers block for that story. And it's not going away like this one's is.**_

**_Writers Block Status: Nearly gone!_**

_**Hiei- (looks down) Road bumps. Not mountains.**_

_**(Giggles) Pink.**_

_**Due to popular demand, this on will feature paragraphs. TSB, pointers are welcome.**_

**_Pink and Fluffy Objects and Truth or Dare_**

* * *

Everyone was in a circle, waiting for her to sit down.

Reluctantly, she did, between Sam and Kurama.

Everyone took a can, and Botan began.

"I never…ate a chicken whole!"

No surprise when no one took a drink.

"Okay, Koenma's turn."

"I have never won at any sort of physical fight."

All four of the boys, Kassandra, and Samantha took a drink. Keiko might have as well, but no one was quite sure.

"Yukina, your turn."

"Um…I have never…been to a bar."

In shock everyone watches as Koenma took a drink. If any one else did, no one noticed they, were still staring in shock at Koenma.

"Kazuma, your turn."

"Uh…lets see now…I never died."

Yusuke glared at Kuwabara and took a drink. Kurama looked like he was deciding whether or not Youko's near death counted. He decided it didn't.

"Keiko, your turn!"

"Well let's see. I've never gotten a grade lower than a B on my report card in my life."

Yusuke and Kuwabara both took drinks, as well as a disgruntled Kassandra.

Kurama looks over at her, a little surprised.

"What? The teacher depended more upon reading logs and assignments rather than your comprehension. I've never been good at filling things out. Yusuke, your turn."

"I've never been skinny dipping."

With a sigh, Botan, Koenma, and Kuwabara all took a sip of their soda.

Kassandra cocked an eyebrow, but said nothing, as did Keiko and Kurama.

"Kurama, your turn."

"Hmm…in my human life, or Youko's?"

"Both. Or either."

"I have never…wow…there isn't much. I have never jumped off a cliff"

Sam took a nice long drink.

Kassandra stared for a long while, and then realized it was her turn.

"Lets see. I have never been drunk."

Yusuke and Kuwabara look at each other and sighed. Then they both took long sips. To her surprise, Koenma, Hiei, and yes folks, Kurama all did the same.

"What the- Kurama!"

"Youko."

"Oh. Right. For some reason I can see him doing that."

"Okay then, Sam's turn."

"Well…. lets see…. I have never hijacked a stroller from Disney World and ran around the park with it like a maniac while singing 'Wheels on the Bus' when I was only 6"

Kassandra glared heavily at Sam.

"You have an insanely long memory, do you know that?"

Sam nods.

"Yup! Now take a drink."

That last bit was a command, not a suggestion.

Kassandra sighs and takes a long sip.

Every single person in the room stared.

"What? There was something in the cotton candy…"

Everyone kept staring.

"WHAT?"

"Nevermind, Hiei's turn."

"Ooo…. what deep dark secrets does Hiei harbor that are about to be revealed?" Sam teased. Kassandra jumped. Sam had been unusually quiet. She was plotting something. Kassandra knew it.

Hiei glared at the demon girl sitting next to him.

"Hn. I've never worn anything pink."

Kassandra watched as a demonic grin spread across Sam's face.

Suddenly, a pink fluffy-

Well, a pink **fluffy**-

I'll try that again.

A **pink fluffy** cardigan appeared. And it was being worn by…Hiei!

A look of revulsion and disgust, mixed with…was that fear?

Whatever it was, it crossed his face and it stayed there.

Hiei scrambled to his feet and tried fervently to get the fluffy object off. Worse than being fluffy, it was pink **AND** fluffy.

Could it get any worse?

Sam had an answer to that.

"Oh…. but it looks lonely…. lets add…. a pink fluffy hat!"

The said hat appeared out of thin air, and dropped lightly on top Hiei's anti-grav hair.

The horror spread across his face again as he tried to grab the hat.

But it dodged his frantic grabs.

"No, No! Get it off!"

"Is Hiei asking for **help**?"

"I think so."

"Do we help him or not?"

Sam turned her attention to the humans instead of her screaming, writhing victim.

"If you touch him, I will make your worst nightmares a reality."

"What do you mean by that, small fry!"

Sam glared and transmitted a series of images to them. One was of a giant talking sock puppet, while another of a giant frog whose ribbit echoed loudly through out the confines of their minds. Among other things that will not be listed.

Both humans screamed and decided firmly not to help Hiei. It wasn't worth it.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Hiei again. This really was torturing him

"Sam, quit it! You'll traumatize him for life!" Kassandra yelled.

"And?"

"That's not good…."

"It isn't?" Sam answered, as if this concept were entirely new to her,

"No. It's not."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Remove the fluffy pink objects of torture from our slightly gothic friend."

"I'm not GOTHIC! AHHHHHHH!"

"No."

"SAM!"

"Not unless you all promise me one thing!"

"What?"

"We'll play whatever I want to for the rest of the day…"

"What do you want to play?"

"That's a surprise…and it's subject to change with out notice."

"Uh…no…"

"Then the pink fluffy objects of torture stay."

"Ech…. fine, we'll play whatever game it is you want…"

"Yay!"

The pink fluffy objects disappeared.

Hiei froze as he realized the pink fluffy objects were gone. He settled down on the far side of the room.

As far away from Sam as was possible.

Sam giggled and settled down herself.

"So…let's play…. Truth or Dare!"

Groans spread across the room, but for Hiei's sake, they all agreed to play.

However, a nasty surprise was in store for poor Kassandra.

* * *

The silver mist surrounding the area should have been her first clue. But Kassandra was too busy trying to figure out how she was going to get away with NOT playing this game. 

Though when the kitsune pulled her right next to him, she kind of figured it out.

"Hello Kassandra."

Kassandra winced.

"Hi Youko."

"You don't sound too happy to see me."

"Eh…I'm…well…"

"Nevermind…"

He looked around.

"Oh…look! The whole gang's here!"

"Youko…"

"Yes, Kassandra?"

"What are you doing out?"

"Simple. I forced Shuuichi inside."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to have some fun."

"Ooooookay…"

Kassandra looked at her waist to see if there was an easy way out of this.

There wasn't. He had her fair and square, and tightly. Again.

"Lets play!"

Once everyone had settled down in a circle, Sam decided to start, with herself.

"Okay then…Truth of Dare…Koenma."

"Dare."

"I dare you to surrender your stamp!"

"Done."

Koenma let the stamp fall and Sam caught it. However after that it disappeared from sight.

"That's a relief. I can't do any work until I get that thing back. Oh right. Truth or dare, Yukina."

"Me? Um…truth."

"How old are you?"

"I'm not exactly sure anymore…"

"Darn."

"Truth or Dare, Kassandra?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever been kissed?"

"Nope!"

-- I can fix that! --

**Go away! It's bad enough your being so freakin'…what's the word?**

-- Possessive? --

**No! You don't own me, so you can't be possessive!**

--Domineering? --

**That's the same thing, you dork!**

--True…but I'm not a dork! Kuwabara is a dork. I'm…special…--

**Uh-huh…Okay…get your "special" thoughts out of my head. Before you contaminate me.**

-- Ahhh, now that burns…. --

**It should. So high tail it out of here!**

-- Fine! I'll go somewhere where I'm wanted! --

He navigated his way to Kasumi's mind room.

-- Kasumi --

_Eh?_

-- I'm out! --

_You are? _

--Yes I am. --

_Yay! Now how do I get out?_

--Force Kassandra in –

But I don't know… 

-- Or you can wait until she gets a lot of sugar into her system. Then it'll be easier. --

How close is she to that? 

--Pretty close. --

_I'll wait until her sugar levels go up to try then._

--Kay then. See you in a bit! --

_Yup._

Youko leaves the girls mind.

Now for his turn.

* * *

Kassandra looks around. 

"Botan, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to…help me get Youko off of me!"

Youko looks a bit disappointed.

"Do you hate me that much?"

"No. Botan, please?"

Botan stands up, but she doesn't have to work very hard to get Kassandra free. Youko let go.

This surprised Kassandra. He looked genuinely dejected.

She felt a little guilty now. Ah well, she'd make it up to him.

However Botan felt guilty too, and changed the course of the game.

"Alright, Youko, Truth or Dare."

"Dare."

"Hmm…I dare you to-"

She walked over and whispered the rest of it into his ear, making it twitch.

"Okay, okay…"

Youko got up and left to the kitchen.

"What did you dare him to do?"

"You'll see."

Youko showed up on the same side of the room as Hiei. Actually, he passed right behind him.

Youko was seated back where he was supposed to before anyone realized what he'd done. The first one to realize it was Hiei.

The fire apparition jumped up and down like a maniac.

Everyone started laughing, although Youko settled with a smirk.

"What…did…you…do?" Sam asked between giggles.

"I slipped a piece of ice down his back."

Kassandra turned to stare at him.

"How big of a piece?"

"Oh… Good sized…"

"Why doesn't he just melt it?"

"He's on sugar. His brain isn't quite as functional as it usually is. He'll get there eventually though."

"Okay…good…"

Sure enough, Hiei figured out that burning the ice would be a lot better than trying to get it out.

When he did, he sat down and glared heavily at Youko, who leaned back in a defensive gesture.

"Hey, I didn't ask to do it. It was the blue haired ones idea!"

"Hn."

"My turn. Kassandra…Truth or dare?"

"If I pick dare will you leave me alone?"

"Of course!"

"Fine. Dare."

Everyone stared at her. Was she crazy?

She was beginning to think she WAS.

"I dare you to…. eat a pint of ice cream."

Now everyone was staring at Youko. This was unexpected from him.

Kassandra recovers and shrugs.

"Okay then."

**Maybe I can trust him…**

She entered the kitchen and found a pint of rocky road, and a pint of rum raisin, and mint chocolate chip along with a bunch of other flavors she couldn't see.

"You guys sure have a lot of ice cream!" she calls into the living room.

Yusuke calls back. "Hiei is sugar obsessed. But it could be worse."

"It could? How so?"

"He could threaten us until we bought him his sweet snow."

"True. Any particular flavor I have to eat?"

"Which ever one. But you have to eat it all."

Kassandra shrugs and grabs the mint chocolate chip. It was Breyers, and it looked good.

She grabs a spoon from the drawer and walks back into the living room.

The shiny spoon digs into the carton. White flecked with tiny bits of chocolate comes out.

"Nummy."

Cream, mint, and chocolate all at once. What's not to love?

The rest of it soon followed.

Kassandra set the carton aside and smiled.

"My turn. Kuwabara, truth or dare?"

"I'm no chicken! Dare!"

Kassandra looked over at Samantha, pleased to see a demonic grin spread across her face.

One was quickly spreading across her own.

They had always planned something like this.

She got to be the one to initiate it though.

"I dare you, Kazuma Kuwabara, to kiss Yukina."

* * *

Silence fell like a thick blanket. 

Everyone was either staring at Kassandra, or staring at Hiei wondering for his reaction.

His reaction was a death glare that could have killed an ogre, a troll, a dragon, and an elephant without stopping, then still explode with the force of an atomic bomb.

Needless to say, he wasn't happy.

Kuwabara looked a bit uncomfortable, then he kissed the shocked Yukina.

Now all attention went to them, then it went to Hiei.

Kasumi saw this the perfect time to come out. No one noticed the electric mist, not even Youko. He was preparing to restrain the fire demon is necessary.

However, as soon as Kuwabara pulled away from his sister, Hiei regained his composure, though he was still fuming inwardly.

"Well then." Kasumi piped up.

Everyone jumped and stared at her.

"When did you come out?" Youko asked surprised.

"About 15 seconds ago."

"Really?"

"Yup. And actually, I'm quite hurt no one noticed me come in." She actually sounded hurt.

"Any way I can make it up to you?"

"One..."

He smirks. He'd be glad to oblige.

"Not now though. The time isn't right."

He pouted. Yes, Youko pouted.

"Why not?"

"You'll see."

Kuwabara stopped staring at them and finally came to his senses.

"Okay, my turn...Youko, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth,"

"Oh...is the big bad fox afraid?"

"No. I just don't feel like getting up right now."

"Who said my dare would make you get up?"

"Truth."

"Fine. Did you plan to get Kassandra sugar high?"

"Yes."

--- So you are responsible... ---

-- I didn't know she'd ask him to do that! --

--- Sure, fox, sure ---

-- You're the Jaganshi! You should know if I'm lying or not! --

--- I do. And I know a lot of other thoughts of yours I didn't want to know ---

-- Which ones? --

--- One word: Kasumi ---

-- Oh. --

--- Hn. ---

The fire demon left the fox's mind. He didn't need that on his conscience.

Because it was the fox's turn now.

"Let's see...oh tough choice...Kasumi, truth or dare?"

"I could torture you and say truth, but I'm not going to. Dare."

Everyone murmured slightly. Things along the lines of, Is she crazy? She must be. Youko and a pretty girl, who just said dare. Not good for her. Maybe the Sugar is affecting her judgment. She probably doesn't know what she's doing.

However, Kasumi was not crazy, and she knew exactly what she was doing.

Youko smirked, and patted his lap. Kasumi shrugs and takes a seat.

Both of them could hear the murmurs acutely. One advantage to large ears like theirs.

Large smirks crossed both faces, as Kasumi made herself comfortable.

* * *

Lets take a look at Shuuichi and Kassandra, shall we? 

_Kassandra, after finding herself tossed back into her mind room, resorted to grumbling._

_Then she got a wonderful idea._

_She maneuvered through the hallways and stopped at Kasumi's room. She opened the door and treaded through the mess. Where to start?_

_The closet. She'd never seen the inside of the closet before..._

_She waded her way to the door. It was locked._

_"Of course."_

_She starts to look around for the key. It had to be there somewhere._

**Kurama was looking around, also relatively bored. **

**Who wouldn't be? He'd read all the books, and he'd already gotten tired of sifting through all the knowledge in the library. He practically was the librarian! **

**Theirs had mysteriously disappeared a couple of years ago. Never found him.**

**Kurama had a flash of an evil, yet perfectly inspired, idea. **

**He headed toward Youko's room.**

_Kassandra meanwhile, had found what looked like a key. She waded back to the door and inserted it into the lock. It stuck. The darn thing stuck!_

**Kurama was not surprised to find he'd have to wade through a mess to get anywhere in the room. However, there was an open door that seemed to look safe enough. Good spot to plan his next move from.**

**He headed there, but as soon as he entered the door closed behind him. But now there was one in front of him. He starts pounding on it.**

_Now there was pounding coming from behind the door. _

"_Alright, I'm opening it! Gosh…no need to pound so hard."_

_She turns the key in the lock and yanks the door open. A bewildered somebody tumbles in._

**Kurama had given up pounding and had been leaning against the door. Then, the door opened up from the other side, and he went falling through. **

**Right on top of somebody.**

"_Oh. Hi Kassandra."_

"_Hello Kurama. Any idea how this happened?"_

_He was lying on top of her, and she was blushing furiously, though she was trying to act like she wasn't blushing, or even made uncomfortable by this in the slightest._

"_Actually, I have a theory. I think our demon forms have been mind warping."_

"_Mind warping?"_

**She was blushing bright red and he figured he was doing the same. He scrambled off of her, and then offered his hand to help her up. **

**She took it.**

"**Yes. Not sure how."**

**Now that she was standing well enough, he turned to the closet.**

**Kassandra peeked around him. **

"**What is that?"**

"**I believe its some sort of mind portal."**

"**Meaning?"**

"**Meaning, I believe that Kasumi has been traveling to other people's minds."**

"**Which reminds me, how'd you get here?"**

"**I walked into a door in Youko's room and then I was apparently inside Kasumi's closet."**

**A moment of silence while the two put 2 and 2 together.**

"**Oh no…. They didn't."**

"**I think they have…"**

"**Oh please let hem no have done anything stupid."**

* * *

Meanwhile Kasumi was still relishing in the looks of shock on everyone's faces. _This is priceless…_

Youko wrapped both arms around her waist and smirked.

-- It is, isn't it? --

Kasumi smirked.

_Mm-hmm. Lets say we give them something else to stare at…_

Youko smirked wider and with a hint of evilness to it.

-- How far do you want to go? --

_Not too far… our humans forms have a reputation to upkeep…_

-- Fair enough…though you know I would go further, if it were my choice. --

_But it isn't…_

--Fine. But don't be surprised if I go a bit farther than you intend… --

_Watch yourself. I will defend myself…_

-- I'm sure. --

_Don't mock me!_

-- I'm not. --

_Uh-huh. You know, you are just racking up mistakes today! You are going to have to pay up you know!_

-- And I intend to… --

_Oh really? When?_

-- Right now --

He pressed his lips slightly against hers and waited for her to recover from the initial shock. Then he came on a bit faster. Smirking devilishly, Kasumi kissed him back with equal force. She still wouldn't let him into her mouth when he asked, though, which annoyed him.

One of his hands started to wander up her back, but one of Kasumi's slapped it down.

-- She's not letting me go anywhere with this. --

_No I'm not. I told you!_

-- Yeah, yeah…maybe we'd better stop now. Take a look at the others. --

_Good plan._

They both break away and smirk at their bewildered friends. The looks of shock on their faces were even more priceless than before, if you can put a price on things like that. Everyone's eyes were twice the size of normal, and most mouths were hanging open.

Kasumi blinked a few times innocently.

"What?"

Kuwabara recovered.

"You-you-you-"

"We what?"

"Do Shuuichi and Kassandra know about this?"

"No."

Silence fell again.

"Uh-oh."

"They are not going to be happy."

"Most likely not." Youko said plainly.

"But there isn't much they can do about it." Kasumi added.

"True." Botan said, though she sounded like she was honestly pondering something. "I have an idea!"

"What?"

"What if we got Kassandra and Kurama together?"

"Believe me, you won't have to work very hard…" Kasumi muttered.

"Actually, I've been trying for a while now." Youko admitted. "But he seems reluctant."

"Kassandra as well. She's afraid that- Well, she's afraid of a lot of things."

"Commitment?"

"That is not one of them."

"You sure?"

"Yes, quite."

"So what do we do?"

"Leave them alone."

"Huh?"

"They'll get together on their own."

Nobody other than Youko and Kasumi were sure of this. However, the subject was closed.

"My turn." Kasumi said suddenly. Everyone jumped and Kuwabara covered his eyes.

"Not for that, you hentai!"

(Hentai- pervert…roughly translated…)

"Oh."

Kasumi rolled her eyes. "Great. I'm getting a reputation as a slut."

"No you're not!" Youko whispered in her ear, making it twitch.

"Shush! Samantha, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!"

Kasumi smirked.

"I dare you to…"

Kasumi sent an image of a Samantha and certain fire demon, in the act of something similar to what Kasumi and Youko had been doing.

Samantha blushed.

"Uh…."

"Oh what, can't do it?"

"Shut up, Kasumi! Of course I can!"

"You sure? You might not be able to get-"

Samantha glared at her, which gave her a good enough reason to stop talking.

* * *

Samantha however, was not dumb, nor was she stupid. She knew that if Hiei was expecting it, he'd get away in an instant. So, that eliminated walking up to him. Besides. He still was scared of her for the pink escapade. 

She chuckles slightly at the thought of the pink torture. Though she'd never admit it, she would have been just as freaked out.

Of course no one would dare try to inflict that upon her.

Though once, people said that about Hiei too.

Kasumi knew everything Kassandra did, including her crush on the fire demon. She'd had one for the same amount of time as she'd had one on Kurama.

Was this going to be a fairy tale for both of them?

No. Hiei was going to hate her for the rest of eternity for the pink thing.

Samantha sighed. Better to get this over with.

Using her appear/disappear power, Samantha disappeared from view, pausing only for a moment to watch everyone look around.

Then she appeared in front of Hiei. His crimson eyes locked on her, but he didn't even have a chance to do anything before she kissed him gently. The fire demons lips were as hot as fire, which was to be expected.

Hiei's eyes widened in shock, not in fear though. He wasn't scared of her. Just annoyed. However, this was unexpected. Though, he wondered if there was any actual feeling behind it, or if it was a dare.

He was leaning toward it was the dare, until a gentle thought escaped the mind lock around Sam's mind.

'I'm so glad I got this dare, or I don't think I'd have been able to do this myself…'

This shocked Hiei more than anything he'd ever heard in his life.

Finally, Sam pulled away, blushing redder than the red in her hair. Redder than his eyes. Before she can disappear back to her spot on the couch, he grabs her wrist and pulls her right up to him, kissing her gently.

Sam's eyes lit up happily, then slid close as she began to enjoy.

--- Samantha? ---

'Hiei?'

--- Why? ---

'I'll explain later, but right now… We're beginning to look like Kasumi and Youko did I believe...'

--- Heavens forbid we look like that. ---

He broke off, and as soon as he did, Samantha disappeared.

"Of course..." he mutters as he settles back down in his corner, deciding to act as if nothing had happened.

Botan however had had enough.

"Okay…maybe we'll be done for the day. Koenma and I got to go back to the Reikai. Business to attend to. See you guys soon"

"Good plan. I also thing I've lost feeling to my arms and legs from being wrapped up in duct tape so long."

Kasumi giggles.

"Ah, you don't need them. You don't do anything, remember?"

Koenma glared. "I have half a mind to throw you in a cell right now, Raiyami."

"Ooo…I'm so scared." Kasumi says mockingly.

But before Koenma can respond Botan grabs a convenient loop of duct tape, and flies off on her oar.

Kasumi grins. "Oh I love torturing him…"

"Watch it though, Kasumi. It could get you in trouble someday…"

"Oh really? How?"

"Trust me. He can make your life miserable."

"Youko, how would you know?"

"Experience."

Kasumi pushed herself away from him slightly. "I don't want to know."

Youko smirked and pulled her back so she was leaning against his chest. She made no attempt to fight it.

Yukina simply smiled and nodded to Keiko. The two of them walked to a different section of the house and disappeared. Kuwabara and Yusuke followed them. That left Hiei and Sam, and Youko and Kasumi.

"You know, perhaps you'd better let your human forms out. In the least embarrassing way as possible."

Kasumi and Youko looked at each other for a moment.

"Do I have to?" Kasumi whined.

"Yes." Sam said firmly. "The sooner the better."

"For both of you." Hiei added.

Both youkai groaned and smirked as they had a nasty, awful, wonderful idea.

Youko kissed Kasumi quickly, before she even had a chance to suggest it, and, in mid-kiss, they switched to their human forms.

Poor Kurama and Kassandra. Both victims of their demon sides.

* * *

Kassandra was suddenly thrown back into control of her body. But something didn't feel the same as it did when she left it. She was sitting on something. Something warm and soft. She felt safe, with something wrapped around her, perforated with the smell of roses. But most of, all something was being pressed against her lips. 

Kassandra opens her eyes and gasps surprised.

Kurama was kissing her!

This had to be some sort of dream! All of it! Dream! It had to be a dream!

She pushed away suddenly, blushing a red never before seen in the Ningenkai, or even in the Reikai. The Makai…possibly. Possibly something was as red, or redder.

She realized the soft thing she was sitting on was Kurama's lap. His arms were what were wrapped around her, and the scent was his. No one else besides Youko could smell like that. And this was not Youko. This was Kurama, the red head.

She realized his face was blushing though not as bright as hers.

Unable to move, Kassandra turned her head, trying to look away from Kurama, and she saw Sam and Hiei.

Both were staring.

"I thought I said in the least embarrassing way possible." Sam muttered.

"So did I." Hiei muttered back.

"What-" Kassandra began.

"Well…you see…" Sam started.

"Youko and Kasumi are together." Hiei finished.

"We figured as much." Kurama said for both himself and Kassandra.

"You did?" Sam asked in shock.

"Yes. We found a mind portal, and put 2 and 2 together."

Hiei was smirking.

"So what are you going to do about?"

Kurama and Kassandra both shrugged, but Kurama was the one who answered.

"Nothing."

Sam looked at them both surprised.

"What do you mean nothing?"

"We're not going to do anything. Unless they actually do something-"

"I think both Youko and Kasumi know their boundaries."

"Or at least Kasumi does."

"True. But Kasumi does seem to be quite stubborn. I doubt she'll fall to his will easily."

Everyone was quiet for a bit, lost in his or her own thoughts. Or in some cases, yelling at the others in their heads.

* * *

**_Kasumi! What are you crazy? Going over there! Who knows what he could do to you!_**

_Ahhh…Kassandra, you are making a big deal out of nothing! _

**_I don't consider it "nothing"!_**

_Look, Kassandra, would I do anything to abuse your body?_

**_That's just it! I don't know that! In fact, I've only known you existed for a week! _**

_Okay then, trust me on this. I'm not going to do anything crazy with Youko, without any inexplicable reason. And I'm not going to mate with him, without your consent first. At least not while circumstances are under my control. Happy?_

**_No! That's not a very solid vow! _**

_Would you rather I break my word? _

_**No…** _

_Good then, it'll have to do. I can't promise anymore._

_Kasumi hears Kassandra sigh._

_**Okay, but please-** _

_I know. I know what he's like, and he's not going to be tricking me into bed with him anytime soon. Kurama was right. I'm quite stubborn. Hopefully some of it will rub off onto you too. _

_**Hey!** _

_What? Is it my fault you're a tad bit submissive? OW! Maybe submissive was the wrong word. _

_**Nah, ya think?** _

_With the size of the bump you gave me when you hit me with that…what is it that you hit me with? A frying pan?_

**_Possibly. I don't know._**

_You…don't know? What kind of an excuse is that?_

_**I kind of wished I could hit you with something heavy…and then you yelled Ow…** _

_But Kurama said we can't hurt each other!_

_**Actually, I don't think Kurama has ever tried to hit Youko. But Youko has tried to hit him…I think it works one way…**_

_So the one in control of the body can hit the person on the inside._

_**I think so…** _

_Greeeeeeaaaaat…_

_**I know, isn't it?**_

* * *

- Youko. - 

-- Yes Shuuichi? --

- Does that little secret you've been keeping have anything to do with Kasumi? -

--Possibly… --

- I think it does…-

--Okay, you caught me. I've been having her over. --

- Over for what? -

-- Tea. Baka. What do you think? --

- I don't want to think of what you could have done, so why don't you just tell me. -

-- You're not going to leave me alone unless I do, are you? --

- No. -

-- Fine. We've gone all the way. --

- WHAT! -

-- Kidding, Shuuichi, kidding! Geez. We haven't done anything more than kiss, I promise. She won't let me go any farther. --

- At least someone has some self-control… -

-- Oh, and I don't? I could take her if I wanted to. I just don't want to push her. --

- Good for her. -

--You really don't trust me do you? --

- In some things, yes. Around females, no. -

-- I'm not a rapist! Just a slight hentai --

Youko hears Kurama guffaw.

-- Okay, okay, partial hentai. --

-Better, much better. –

--You realize you are still holding her, right? --

- I am? Oh gosh. -

Youko's turn to laugh.

-- Second time, Shuuichi, Second time… --

Kurama hastily took his arms from around her waist. She hurriedly scrambled off.

"Oh…look at the time…gotta jet!" She starts toward the door.

"Don't forget I'll be around your house at 7."

Kassandra pauses at the door.

"Uh…why?"

"For my surprise."

"Oh. Um…okay…see you then…I guess…"

Then she was gone.

Kurama looked at Hiei and Sam.

"Well…that was strange. Care to explain how we got into that position?"

Hiei and Sam exchanged glances, both shrugged, and Sam disappeared. She didn't want to be the one to tell Kurama. She had to go tell Kassandra.

Hiei sighed and turned to his friend.

* * *

Kassandra opened the door to her room and jumped as she saw Sam on her bed. 

"Holy Hello, how did you get in here?"

"Hello. Remember my pop power?"

"Eh?"

"I mean when I disappear, then reappear?"

"Oh…right…Better question this time: Why are you here?"

"You can't tell me you can't possibly wonder how you got into that particular position with your crush, can you?"

"Eh…No."

"Then that's why I'm here."

Sam tells Kassandra everything that had happened since Kasumi took over. Though she conveniently omitted her own dare, and her kiss with HER crush.

"Wow…"

"Yeah…Anyway, I'm also here for another thing."

"Oh great…what?"

"To get you ready for your date."

Kassandra blushed slightly.

"It's not a date!"

"Sure…call it what you want…I'm here to help you get ready for it."

"Meaning?" Kassandra asks, almost fearfully.

"Don't worry, there will be no make-up involved."

"No cosmetics?"

"None."

"Not even perfume?"

"Not a drop."

Kassandra decided to trust her friend on this, after one more question.

"No skirts?"

"No. No skirts."

"Okay."

She surrendered herself into the hands of her friend. It's a good thing she trusted Sam.

* * *

**_I need your people's advice though. I'm notbig on doing his, but I'm kind of at a loss at what she should wear. Remember her style. Advice and ideas welcome!_**


	26. Jealousy and Injuries

**_Sorry...prepare yourself for a bad chapter...thanks for the reviews, and for the ideas...Enjoy as much of this as you can, because there isn't much...

* * *

_**

Kurama came to the door, right on time. However, while her mother opened the door promptly, Kassandra was playing stubborn in her room.

"Sam. I can't do this."

"Sure you can! Just walk out of the room, and down the stairs."

"But-"

"Kass. Relax. This is Kurama we are talking about! Nothing is going to happen to you. He'll make sure of that."

"It's not that I'm worried about!"

"Then what are you so worried about?"

"I-I don't know…"

"You don't know?"

"No."

"Then what's there to worry about?"

"Plenty."

"Kassandra. I've had enough. You are going to walk out of this bedroom. You are going to walk down the stairs. You are going to say good-bye to your mother. You are then going to walk out of the house with Kurama next to you. You are going to do whatever it is he has planned. You are then going to come home, and tell me everything. Capeche?"

"Capeche."

"Good then. Start…now."

Kassandra sighed and opened the door. Then she froze.

"I can't do this."

Samantha, tired of her friend's behavior, pushed her out of the room. However, Kassandra hit the wall, and rolled down the stairs. At the bottom, there was silence.

"Ow."

**_I said there was silence!_**

**_'I just ran into a wall, then rolled down the stairs! I have to say something! Unless I'm dead.'_**

**_Good point… Moving on…_**

"Ow."

Miraculously, nothing was broken, or sprained, or even bruised. It just hurt a bit.

"Kassandra, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Shuuichi!"

He sighed. She wasn't going to be forgetting that any time soon. She climbed to her feet.

"Um…are we ready?"

"I think so…"

"Kassandra, where are you going?"

"Um…Out?"

"With who?"

"Um…"

Her mother came out of the kitchen, wearing and apron and carrying a spatula. She'd been flipping pancakes. She eyed Kurama suspiciously. You'd think she'd be able to recognize him by now…

"Hello Mrs. Zelane. I've come to take Kassandra-"

"Take Kassandra where? Who is this?" Her father interrupted.

"This is a young boy from school, dear." Her mother answered. Her mother had just recognized him. Reason probably because he wasn't wearing his school uniform.

"You mean that Shuuichi kid you told me about?"

"Yes dear."

"Huh. Where are taking her?"

Kurama sighed.

"I'll tell you, but it's supposed to be a surprise for Kassandra, so can I tell you in the other room."

"Certainly. I'm all for surprises."

Kurama followed my parents into the far room of the house. A couple of minutes later they walked back out, Kurama standing between her two grinning parents. This was a major change from the suspicious looks he'd been getting earlier. The way her parents were grinning gave her the impression that whatever they were doing, they were approving of.

"Alrighty then, have fun you two!"

Her parent's behavior disturbed her. She hated it when people knew stuff she didn't.

_Hehehe…I know…_

Not you too!

_Yup! Youko told me!_

Oh…great…so am I the only person who doesn't know what he's going to have me do?

_Hehehe…yes…you are…_

* * *

Kurama looked over at Kassandra as she stepped out of the door. This was the first time he'd really had a chance to look at what she was wearing. Before he'd been too worried because she just fallen down a couple dozen steps. 

She was wearing black capris with silver designs on the hem and around the pockets. Her top was light blue, with darker designs. It was a tank top, though covered nicely by a button down black shirt, with more silver designs on the cuffs. Around her hair was, again, a black bandanna with silver designs.

Kassandra blushed when she realized that he was examining her. He shook his head.

"Sorry. I didn't know I was making you uncomfortable."

"You weren't…"

He cocked an eyebrow but helped her into the car without saying anything. They'd been driving for about 15 minutes when she finally managed to ask where they were going.

"I told you. It's a surprise."

"Hn."

"Taking after Hiei now?"

"Of course not!"

"Good…that would be too strange…"

"Why?"

"Two of my friends acting like each other. That would be a bit strange wouldn't you think. I'd suspect foul play…"

Kassandra chuckled. "Good point."

They were quiet for a few moments when Kurama had to stop at a light.

"Kassandra, I need to blindfold you."

"What? Why?"

"Do I really need to answer that question?"

Kassandra sighed. "Fine…"

Kurama pulled from his pocket a strip of white cloth. He tied it securely just in time. The light turned green just as he clicked his seatbelt back in again. They were only a street and one left turn away from their destination.

He pulled into the parking lot and helped Kassandra out of her seat. She was trembling.

"Never…riding…blindfolded…again…" she muttered.

Kurama chuckled softly.

"Alright...I won't make you do that ever again…"

She nodded vigorously.

"Good idea…"

He shakes his head and grasps her wrist gently..

"This way…"

He leads her carefully through the parking lot.

"Kurama. Where are we?"

"In a parking lot."

Silence.

"That wasn't what I wanted…"

"I know. But we're almost there."

Silence for a few more moments until they reach the front door.

"There. We're here."

He unknots the cloth and pulled it away.

She blinked for a few moments until her eyes adjusted to the sudden light. Then she gasped as she realized where they were.

It was a Roller-Skating Rink.

* * *

Oh no. This wasn't good… Sure, this would be really nice… IF SHE COULD SKATE! 

Kurama chuckled at her reaction. "Come on." He started to pull her closer to the door.

She shook her head. "Kurama…I can't skate…"

"I know."

This shocked her so much that Kurama actually managed to pull her right up to the door.

"You know I can't skate? So you bring me to a skating rink? That makes no sense…"

"Yes it does. It's time for you to learn."

Kassandra was desperately looking for a way to get out of this. She didn't want to seem like a complete and total idiot. Especially in front of Kurama!

She notices the hours. "Oh look…it closed at 6…"

"We'll get in…"

Darn… "Okay…how?"

"I called in a favor."

"Favor? You've only been here for three weeks. How could you have a favor to call in?" She felt stupid while asking the question. He could have any number of favors to call in. How would she know?

"Actually, its your favor…"

"What?"

Kurama didn't answer but knocked on the door. No answer.

"Oh look! Nobody's here! Best be off then!"

She starts back to the car but Kurama, who still had a tight grip on her wrist, pulled her back. The door slid open to show a face with pale green eyes, and sunglasses perched on top of his spiky blonde head.

"Kassy! Kurama said he'd get you to come, but, man, I must admit I had my doubts, dudette."

Kassandra stared.

"Disc?"

* * *

**Kurama had followed Samantha's advice and went to see the person who owed Kass a favor. The Roller Skating Rink had been busy, but not too busy that he couldn't get into see the manager. **

"**Hey, man, what can I do you for?"**

"**Do you know a girl named Kassandra Zelane?"**

"**You mean Kassy? Yeah, I know her, man. The girl with the golden voice and the silver tongue."**

**Kurama had cocked and eyebrow at the man.**

"**What do you mean by that?"**

"**Well, when I was still a DJ, my boss was seeing which of his three DJs he could trust this place to. Well, someone gave me a karaoke disc to a radical song. Probably on purpose. Well, then someone requested it so I put it on. But no words, man, no words! Then Kassy saved my butt. She was there for some report on the effect music has on the body's eye-foot coordination. As I recall, it turned out tubular, but back on track, man. She picked up a microphone and sang. It was radical, dude! She had the prettiest voice; though she denied this saying she was horrible, which is just so not true, dude…so not true. She saved my butt, man, and I got the job!"**

**He had wanted to ask about silver tongue, but then the guy launched into his next sentence.**

"**But why do you ask about my radical Kassy?"**

**Kurama had mentally bristled at my. Wait. Why had he done that? It wasn't like he owned her. They weren't even a couple. But this…man…couldn't possibly own her either. However, he simply explained his reason for being there.**

"**Is that all? Sure, dude, anything for my Kassy. Besides. She needs to learn how to sometime. She's been avoiding it for ages. If you can get her in here, man, I'll be surprised. You must have some pretty mighty leverage, dude. Or, she must really like you, dude. Possibly more than that…"**

"**Thank you."**

"**No problem-o, dude. Been a pleasure. I want to see if she still remembers ole Disc…"**

**Disk…what an odd name.**

* * *

"It's me, dudette." 

"DISC!" She jumps up and hugs him tightly making someone nearby, was that a …twitch? She shrugs it off. Kurama wouldn't twitch…especially not at her hugging her cousin.

"Hey Kassy. It's been what…a year and a half since you last saw me? Man! You need to drop by more often, dudette. Seriously. You do, man. So I've heard from you tubular friend here that you are gonna learn to skate tonight! Radical!"

Kassandra let go and shrugged, all elation gone from her face. Well, not all of it. Some was still left. Now there was mostly insecurity. "I guess…"

"Kassy, my little dudette! There is nothing to fear! Besides…you've got a tubular guy to teach you."

Kassandra blushed, but only a little. "Eh…thanks Disc."

"No problem-o, my little dudette."

"Disc…do you think you could let us in? It's a bit cold."

"Oh sure thing, Kassy."

She almost twitched at her nickname. Beside her, every time he said my Kurama twitched.

The cold must getting to him too_… _

_Oh gosh, can you really be so dense?_

What do you mean?

_You know what. If you haven't figured it out by now, I'm not going to tell you. _

Please?

_Nope. If you're lucky, you may find out by the end of tonight though._

Kasumi!

_No comment!_

Meanie…

_And proud of it!_

Kass decided to ignore her. It wasn't like she was getting anywhere. Kasumi was certainly a strange companion to have. She seemed to know everything. Or, at least everything that Kassandra wanted to know.

But what Kassandra didn't know was that Kasumi was faking it.

* * *

_Kasumi sighed as she collapsed into a silver beanbag chair. She'd sat in one once and fell in love with this mortal sitting apparatus. _

_Now if only falling in love with living and breathing things were as easy._

_Kasumi sighed again. She was as lost as Kassandra was. The fox was confusing. He was so perfect. Intelligent, powerful, and, okay, lets admit it all together as one body, hot as the flames of the seven depths of Hael. But he seemed to lack emotion around some people._

_Time to have a couple lessons then. _

_How to Open Up- By Kasumi Raiyami. _

_Ooo, she liked he sound of that. _

_Another sigh escaped. This thought line wasn't helping. _

_She wasn't going to fall for another heartless demon. Never again would she do that. Despite her outward actions and appearances, she distrusted males. Especially ones like Youko._

_She'd been fooled before. And that was her run in with Karasu. She'd narrowly avoided being caught in his web. And after that she swore not to fall for good-looking men._

_Yet here she was…doing it again. _

_Exactly like Karasu. _

_She shook that thought from her head. Uh-uh. No thoughts like that. No need to dredge up past memories…_

_No need at all. _

_The portal behind her buzzed to life. Without thinking of the consequences, Kasumi pulled the plug out. She hardly realized what she'd done._

_However, it left Youko somewhere in between. Stuck in the portal. _

**-- Hello! --**

**No answer. **

**-- Hello! Kasumi! --**

**Still no answer. Something had gone wrong. It was almost like the power source to the portal suddenly got cut off. But how would that happen? And why? The only way he could think of would be if she pulled the plug. **

**Why would she do that? He assumed she wanted to be alone, but that was no reason to shut him in the portal. **

**-- KASUMI! --**

_One ear twitched. Oh yes she'd heard that. Someone yelling her name. However, she was still thinking about what she was going to do about her current predicament. She was falling again._** _And what if she didn't escape the pain this time?_**

**-- Kasumi! Please…plug it back in…-- **

_She considers his request. Being trapped probably wasn't the most pleasant thing. _

_With another sigh, she plugs the portal back in. It wasn't fair to him that she had to take all her anger, confusion, spite, and fury of the past 16 years out on him. Although he was the source of her confusion. She'd been fine! No male to bother her! It was the perfect life…until he showed up. _

_Oh, curse Koenma!_

**The portal was coming back to life. The dark blue, like one of the mortal's light bulbs without light, suddenly lit up again. The portal was operational. **

**But now it was decision time for him. Would he continue with his original plan, or simply turn around and try again later.**

_Kasumi waited anxiously to see if he was going to come through, or if he was going to turn around and go back to his own mind. When nothing came out, se assumed he'd turned around. She breathes a sigh of relief…and then stares at the portal in disbelief. He'd actually had some respect?_

_Maybe he wasn't the same as that jerk…maybe…just maybe…_

* * *

**_All right, enough with the demons, back to Kurama and Kassandra_**. 

Kassandra practically whimpered as Kurama slipped behind the counter to get the skates.

"Kurama, I'm a klutz, okay. That's established…now lets add wheels! Picture the mayhem! And the injuries…. Okay…well…maybe not mayhem…or injuries…but the point is…This a bad idea…"

Kassandra felt really stupid saying that. No matter how she tried to phrase it, it still sounded weird. Kurama was bent down, trying to find the right pairs and although he was listening, didn't answer.

"I know you can hear me…this is a bad idea…"

Kurama finally straightened up. In his hands were the skates. He'd finally found them. But now was going to resort to an age-old strategy.

"Look, Kassandra, if you are too afraid to do this…" He trailed off, partially because the authoress isn't sure how to finish the sentence, and partially for effect.

Kassandra's face suddenly changed to a glare. Who knows what it was before, but now she was glaring full out.

"I'm not scared! Just…nervous…"

She wasn't about to admit to him that she WAS scared. Though it might have helped. Kurama simply chuckled.

"I'm sure. Now put these on and we'll get started."

Kassandra lowered her shoulders in despair. "Fine…as much as I hate this…fine…"

Kurama, whose back was turned to her, smiled. It had worked. Though he did feel a bit bad about using such tactics to get her to agree, it had played out nicely.

Kassandra finally succeeded in getting those shoes on, though she didn't move from the bench. Instead, she looked around. The ceiling was mirrored, but in front of the mirror were neon lights that twisted across the ceiling in strange patterns. The pink, blue, green, and purple reflected back down onto the rink itself. The walls around it looked like they were carpeted. Now if only they'd carpet the floor of the rink…but then the skates wouldn't work.

Darn…

"Kass!"

Kassandra looked up to see Kurama leaning against the railing next to nearest entrance to the rink.

"Huh?"

"Come on. It doesn't count if you sit there all night…"

"It doesn't? Dang."

Kurama laughed and shook his head. Although she wasn't more then 6 feet from the gap in the rail, it seemed like a whole lot more to her. Would she be able to make it that far without falling?

Talk about embarrassing! Not even on the floor yet, and she'd have already tripped!

"Do I have to?" She tries one last time.

"Yes. Because I beat you done with that book."

"I should have read faster…"

He chuckles. "Or you shouldn't have challenged me."

"That too…"

"Come on, Kass."

Kassandra sighs in defeat. This was going to happen. And even if she didn't go herself, he could possibly come up here, get her, and take her down there himself.

Which, for a moment, sounded pretty good…

No! She had to prove to him- and herself- that she wasn't scared…and she didn't have to be pulled around like a child. Though when he ever implied this, no one will ever know.

She pushes herself to her feet, carefully not to loose balance. Taking high and baby steps she cautiously makes her way to the gap in the railing.

When she got there she nearly yelled. Instead she merely whispered.

"I didn't trip…"

"Of course not. Now put one foot down and then the other."

"You sound like your teaching me how to walk again."

"It does resemble that, actually."

Kassandra froze, with one foot down, but quickly thawed. "Great…"

She put the other foot down and steadied herself on the rim. "So...now I have both feet on the slippery surface, now what do I do?"

"You watch me. And listen."

Kassandra watched as he glided across the surface of the rink. He was just as graceful on wheels as he was with everything else. Fighting, walking, running, jumping…even taking a hit! How the heck did anyone get to be that steady and balanced? She started to shake her head.

"Have you been paying attention?"

"Yes…Kind of…" She said slowly.

"Ready to try?"

"No." that one came quickly. No hesitation at all regarding that. She would never be ready to go out here and humiliate herself in front of HIM.

Oh gosh…life was so cruel to her…

He sighed. "You are going to have to come out here and try sometime. No time like the present."

Kassandra sighed back at him.

"If I fall…"

"You're not going to fall…at least not at first."

"Oh, really? Because that seems to be the time I'm most like to fall."

"Look, Kass, you are not going to fall. I'll be right here, so if you do, I'll be right there to catch you."

Oh, gosh that sounded like something right out of fan fic.

"A-a-alright…" She took a step out away from the edge, though she was still within arms length of it. So she could stop herself from falling if she did slip, which was likely.

Nothing happened. She took another. A little bit of a slip, but nothing so bad. She didn't even have to reach out and stop herself from falling. She managed another few slides, before her feet slipped out form under her. She caught herself though, to both teen's subconscious disappointment.

"You're doing fine. Lets see if we can go around the rink once like this. Then we'll try something else."

Kassandra nodded. She was afraid breathing too loud or speaking would throw her off balance. While she told herself it was stupid, she still felt the same way. The same unbalance.

Well, they got around the rink without Kass managing to fall, though there were some near misses.

"See? That wasn't so bad… Ready to get away from the wall?"

"Do you want me to answer that question honestly?"

"I'll take that as a Yes, but I'd rather not…"

"That would be pretty accurate…"

"Ready?"

"No."

He gently pulled her out of arm length of the wall. She trembled slightly as her knees started to buckle. She couldn't do this. She was going to fall. But then she realized she couldn't. Kurama had slid behind her and was now holding both of her wrists. If she slipped, he'd catch her. Just like he'd said before.

Left. Right. Left. Right. At first it was slow moving and then they were going a bit faster. Then a bit more speed. And finally they were going at the same speed Kurama had been earlier.

A wide smile spread across her face. She was skating! Granted, not very well, but she was skating! She looked behind her at Kurama. He was smiling too. That made her smile even wider. Suddenly, he let go.

Kassandra went a few feet by herself then completely slipped and fell flat on her butt.

"Ow…"

Kurama helps her to her feet.

"Let's try that again…this time, I'm not going to let go."

"That's a relief…"

He hovered behind her as she stood up and started again slowly. She was doing fine.

"So how do you know…Disc."

"Disc? He's my cousin. Do you really think I'd let anyone who wasn't family or close friend call me Kassy?"

"No. I was just wondering." That set his mind at ease. Despite the fact that Disc was 19, and Kassandra was barely 16, he still thought they might have had some sort of…relationship.

They went back to skating in silence.

"So how'd you find Disc?"

"Samantha."

"Oh…that would do it…"

She wondered is he knew WHY Disc owed her a favor, but decided not to ask. If he did, he probably had already forgotten. If he didn't, all the better.

She was skating fine now, though Kurama still remained behind her.

"So do you really sing?"

Oh crap…

Uh…yeah…but not very well I'm afraid…"

"Not what I hear…"

Kassandra blushed a bit. "Really?"

"Mm-hmm…According to Disc quite a voice…what were his exact words…the girl with the golden voice and the silver tongue?"

"Um…Well…"

Kurama was smiling though.

"He explained golden voice, and but I'm lost on silver tongue…"

"Really? Well…to be honest, I don't know either…"

What she didn't notice was that Kurama had let go of her now and she was skating on her own.

"Kass."

"Yeah?" She turns her head around to look at him.

"Look."

Kassandra realizes that Kurama was no longer holding her. Her face lit up.

"I'm doing it! Finally!"

She would have jumped up and own, but she knew that would be a bad idea, and didn't. But she was still excited.

Instead she carefully skated around for a bit. For the next 15 minutes, everything was fine.

Then she lost her balance and fell forward catching herself on her hands and knees. Pain shot up her right arm. She winced. And started to stand up, but her wrist buckled in again, causing more pain to zip up her arm. Though she told herself she wouldn't cry, it didn't do any good. The tears came, though they didn't trail down her cheeks.

"Kass, are you okay?"

Kassandra couldn't answer. She was afraid she'd start crying if she did. She simply nodded and tried to push herself up again. Again she crumpled.

"Ow." She said. Before the tears fell 1…2…3 on the floor of the rink one by one.

Kurama didn't need anything else. "You are not fine…" He grasped the wrist that didn't hurt and helped Kassandra to her feet. Keeping one arm around her waist and the other on her uninjured arm. He didn't dare touch the injured one. But Kassandra had that under control.

Disc rushed out of the office.

"Kassy! Cuz…what happened?"

"Nothing, Disc. I tripped…I'll be fine…See you soon okay?"

That was it, discussion closed, and Disc knew it. As Kurama led Kassandra out to the car, Disc watched them and sighed.

"Finally…Kassy has got herself a defender…Took her long enough."

With that, he disappeared back into his rink to finish up…he had some organizing to do…

Break

Kassandra woke up a couple of hours later with her head on something warm and soft. She opened her eyes and looked up. Kurama was reading a book. He looked funny from her position…lying on his lap…

LYING ON HIS LAP!

She bolts upright, disturbing the peaceful fox.

"Oh, Kassandra…you're awake…"

"Um…yeah…Why are you here?"

"Your mother went to bed, and said I could stay here. To make sure you didn't do something that would make your sprained wrist worse."

"Sprained wrist?"

"Yes…you sprained your wrist when you fell, remember?"

"N- yes…"

She looked down at her right wrist. It was neatly wrapped, similar to Hiei's though there was something hard to brace there too.

"When your mother wasn't looking a slipped some of my own slave onto it…"

"Oh…that would explain why it didn't hurt…"

"Yes…it would…"

Both fell silent for a moment or two…

"What time is it?"

"Around 11:00 Want to watch a movie?"

"Sure…"

They decided to watch whatever was in, because neither of them wanted to get up. Though Kassandra was upright now, she still sat right next to Kurama, and didn't feel like moving. Kurama was just as happy next to her, and didn't want to move either…thank goodness for remotes!

* * *

**_Hehehe...Bad Chapter...I know...she's took a step up on the Mary-Sue chart...But next chapter, the truth is revealed!_**


	27. Secrets are Out

**_Bara-Minamino, you did it again! You evil plot sniffer…just let it be known I was half way done with this when I got your review… By the Way, Bara, try my new story…you might like it…_**

_**Yup…it's a past Youko and Kuronue and two OC's. Only one chapter posted at the moment though…will write more, but I need to get this one out first…Look at all the paragraphs!**_

Finally, Kurama found the remote between the seats and turned the television on, sliding one arm around Kassandra's shoulder at the same time. Kassandra smiled, and wondered if her Mom had left a chick flick in… A pleasant tune started playing, one that started out with a whoosh and whoop…one that was all too familiar to Kassandra. She suddenly scrambled for the remote.

"Um…you know…maybe we should watch something else…"

"Why?" Kurama asked confused. Kassandra groaned. Dylan or James must have left it in. She made a mental note to pound the offender flat the next morning…or maybe on Monday. While she'd been thinking this, the main screen for the DVD came up. But Kurama only got to see a flash of it before Kassandra snatched the remote and turned it off.

"Kassandra, what's your problem?"

"Problem? What problem? I don't have a problem…"

"Then why won't you let me watch what's in?"

"Well…um…I really don't think its anything you'd be interested in…"

"Really? Because I thought one of the guys on that screen looked familiar."

No duh that's Yusuke… She thought vehemently. I'm doomed…

Meanwhile, Kurama had turned it back on. Back at the main screen, Kurama had a chance to recognize what it was. He looked at Kassandra quizzically.

"Kassandra?"

"Yes?"

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Um…yes…"

"Would you like to tell me now before I hit play?"

"Um…yes… well…I…Ah, screw it…just hit play…"

Kurama, more confused than he'd possibly ever been in his life, did so. Kassandra was very fidgety, waiting to see which disc her brothers had been watching. She was REALLY hoping it was NOT the Kurama vs. Karasu fight.

She groaned as recognized the recap, and the title. The Beginning of the End. Ah well, at least the recap brought Kurama up to sped.

Ah well! This **was** the Kurama vs. Karasu fight! Oh crap…oh crap….oh crap…Of all the episodes why this one? Why not the first four episodes? But no… They had to choose this one…the one that gave her the chills and had her body burn with hatred at the same time.

She was going to murder them…

Kurama watched with interest as Kuwabara poked the sword with the stick, and then as they all met up, nearly chuckling at Hiei's comment and Kuwabara's surprise as he- wait he? Yup. Kurama watched as he walked out of the shadows scaring poor Kuwabara even worse than Hiei did.

Kassandra knew that the first episode was okay, except for when Karasu was making crazed motions toward Kurama. That was the first bit of hatred toward the individual. She'd always hated the team itself. Ooo…they made her throw a pillow at the screen once…then she got grounded…Bad move on her part.

The episode cut off, but Kurama fast-forwarded through Sayonara Bye-Bye to the next episode. Not something she would have done. Now it got painful. She made no sound until Karasu broke Kurama's rose whip. And the only sound that came out was a whimper. She watched until Karasu stopped playing around and started with the bombs.

She felt Kurama tense up beside her each time one bomb hit. She wasn't looking forward to the third and final episode of this fight. When the large bomb exploded she was practically dying while she waited the whole 2 and a half minutes until Youko finally comes out of the freaking smoke. They prolong that for an insane amount of time…

She watched as Youko weaved through the bombs and almost said along with him when he talked about "You should know better than to corner a fox. We tend to show our teeth."

When the Ojiji erupted she nearly cried out happily. That plant was scary, but awesome. The huge purple pink carnivorous plant made her want to smile almost. Except she knew that Karasu beat it.

Both of them knew how it ended, but the suspense was killing them both- Kurama more than Kassandra.

When Karasu launches the onslaught of bombs, Kassandra couldn't even watch. She buried her face into his shoulder. When she heard the end of the bombs, she finally brought her self to look at the screen. She watched Kurama stand up and breathed a sigh of relief.

Kurama clicked the TV off and looked over at Kassandra expectantly. She had some explaining to do, and she knew it.

But how to go about this…hard truth? Yes…yes…that would be best…

"Okay…I'm guessing you're a bit…okay, more than a bit, confused. Well…Um…wellyouguysareananimehereandI'mahugefanandthatswhyyou'renotallowedinmyroom."

Well. That probably made no sense whatsoever in any way shape or form. She had been talking way too fast.

"Kassandra. Stop. Slow down. Say that again. Slower this time."

Kassandra nodded a few times and took a few deep breaths. "Well, here you guys are an anime and I'm a huge fan and that's why you aren't allowed in my room. I figured it might scare you to see pictures and posters of you and the gang all over the place…so…yeah…"

She nodded a few times at the end of that as she waited for a reaction.

* * *

Kurama was silent. This was a lot to take in. 

"What did you say you had in your room?"

Kassandra shifted uncomfortably. "Um…. stuff?"

"Show me."

He stood up and waited or Kassandra to do the same.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

She sighed and led him up the stairs. He froze as he entered the room. There were pictures of him and the other Tantei all over the place. Mostly of him, then Hiei came next, a couple of Yusuke ones, but the only Kuwabara ones were in the group pictures. One of which was them topless. He cocked an eyebrow and looked back at Kassandra, who looked like she was trying to back out of the room now.

"Kassandra."

She stopped and pulled herself back in.

"Darn…" She muttered.

Meanwhile, Kurama walked around the room. This was slightly disturbing. Now seeing himself on tape, reliving what was certainly not one of the happiest times of his life, was quite disturbing, but this was worse. His pictures were all over the place. He lifted up a purple piece of fabric that covered what appeared to be a bookshelf. Underneath was manga.

Manga with the title Yu Yu Hakusho. That was…that was what the show was called…the one that he was in…along with Hiei, Yusuke, and nearly everyone else he knew. He picked up one of the books and flipped through. He stopped at a forest scene with three familiar looking figures in it. Hiei, Gouki, a huge lumbering idiot of a demon whom Yusuke had killed, and…himself. This was right before he met Yusuke for the first time.

Did this girl know everything?

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kassandra hide something behind her back and start inching her way to the closet.

"Kassandra, what's that?"

"What's…. what?" She asks innocently.

"That behind your back."

"Oh…um…nothing…" She made a dash for the bedroom door, but he got there first.

"What is it?"

"Nothing…nothing…. absolutely-"

He grabbed it from behind her back.

"-nothing…." She finished as her cheeks reddened. It was a chibi doll. Of him.

Kassandra took advantage of his stunned moment and ran out of the house. He heard the back door slam.

"Where is she going?"

* * *

Kassandra groaned from her perch in her tree. Could things get any worse? 

_Not likely…_

**Hi Kasumi…**

_Hello…_

**Well…this night has been a mess…**

_Yes it has, but no need to get yourself down…either he'll freak out because of your obsession, or he'll take it as a compliment_.

"If I were him, I'd be freaked out…"

"Well, I can't say I'm not…"

Kassandra jumped. She hadn't heard a sound, but there he was, leaning against the tree trunk looking up at her. She looked away quickly.

" Kassandra, why didn't you tell me before?"

"Well…I tried a few times…. but something happened that stopped me every time…"

"Like?"

"Like a brother coming down the stairs yelling, or a teacher coming by."

"Hmm…."

Silence blanketed the area making Kassandra's mood even worse.

"What about all those times we were alone together?"

"I guess…I didn't want to ruin those moments…"She answered carefully.

The branch she was on shook a bit and she looked over expecting to see Kurama, but finding a rather large, though lesser class, demon there. Needless to say she was surprised. "W-W-Who are you…What do you want?"

The demon smirked and grabbed her wrist. The sprained one.

"OWWWW!"

"Does that hurt? I'm sorry. I'll leave hurting you to my Master."

The demon begins muttering something under his breath and Kassandra feels a light tingly sensation, almost like a crawling under her skin. She looks down. Kurama was coming up, she realized, but the question was would he make it in time?

Kurama was frantically wondering the same thing. Where had that demon come from? He hadn't sensed any around…was it possible he'd been too distracted with Kassandra's emotional status then her physical danger? He mentally kicked himself. How could he have been so careless?

His rose whip snapped against the demons wrist. Though it didn't make him let go of Kassandra, it did disturb his spell casting.

The demon turned toward him. "Oh…does the girl belong to someone already? Pity…what Master wants, Master gets…and Master wants the Storm Shaper."

"Then I'm afraid your master will be disappointed." Kurama answered calmly.

"Oh really? Why? Is she marked?"

Kurama saw Kassandra shift, both of uneasiness about the answer, and trying to get her injured wrist out of the demons hand. But his grip held tight.

"Yes." He answered, just as calmly as before.

-- Interesting, Shuuichi…Interesting…--

Kassandra froze and stared at Kurama. She knew what marked meant, and she most certainly **was** not!

**Kasumi, are you marked?**

_Heck no!_

**Then what is he talking about?**

_Who knows…he's a fox…he's good at bluffing _

**Great…but what if the demon asks to check?**

_Then you're screwed. _

**Oh. Thanks.**

_Welcome…_

Recovering from her moment or two of shock Kassandra looked at her wrist again. He held it pretty tight, and any attempt to move it would hurt even worse. A little bit of pain now, or being kidnapped and more than likely introduced to more pain.

Hmm. Tough Choice.

She wrenched her hand away from the demons and got it out too! But he caught it again.

"Be good, little girl…"

"I'm not little!"

"Don't mouth me!"

The flash of pain up his back from what felt like thorns forced the demon to turn around and look into the angry green eyes of the fox demon, though set in an as-always- calm face.

"Don't touch my mate."

-- Ooo…. telling him you've marked her was one thing, but bringing it up twice…Oh dear…this is going to be troublesome…troublesome, troublesome… --

-Youko! Shut up! -

-- Well sorry…Just had to let you know that probably wasn't the smartest thing you've ever done!--

"And how do I know she's your mate? You could just be saying that to protect her!"

"If she wasn't my mate, why would I care?"

This stunned the demon for a moment before he tightened his hold on Kassandra's wrist and narrowed his eyes. "If you were after her too!" He goes back to muttering strange words. Not even more strikes from his rose whip or Kassandra's obvious pulling away could disturb him this time. Time for more drastic measures.

Kurama dropped down to a lower branch then flipped himself back up behind Kassandra. But before he could do a thing, the demon let go of Kassandra quickly, as if he'd been shocked, just as the spell finished. Kassandra went backwards into Kurama, nearly knocking them both off the branch. When they looked up, the demon had disappeared.

* * *

Kassandra sighed, both relieved and confused. "What happened?" 

Kurama was smiling for some reason beyond her. "You defended yourself."

"Oh, that's explanatory…"

"Sorry. Koenma said you'd have access to some of Kasumi's powers, but only the healing and the control over lightning. Judging from his reaction, I'd say you gave him a static shock. Though probably more powerful than static."

"What? Say that again…"

She'd thought she'd heard something like control over lightning, healing, Kasumi, static shock. When he repeats what he'd said the first time she nods a few times.

Okay… Congrats, Kassy! I didn't know you had it in you… Don't call me Kassy… 

But you let Disc call you Kassy…and I live in your head…we share a body, and he's just your cousin…so I should be able to call you Kassy…

I said, don't! 

Humph. Well, I'm going to keep calling you it anyway…not like you have any real control anyway…over me at least…

Kassandra turned her attention back outward. "So, basically, its like you and Youko. You get to use some of his powers, but since Youko isn't under a bind for being a menace to society, though he most definitely is, you have more access, while I have restricted access, of her restricted access…does she know she has restricted access?"

"I don't think so…"

"Oh…"

"Most likely Koenma will now want to start training, though I'm not sure how we're going to get away with that here. Your parents watch you like a hawk, and there's no real safe spot in this city to practice without drawing attention. We'd have to take you to the Reikai, and that creates question over extended periods of time."

"What a dilemma…"

"Yes it is. But we have a more pressing one."

"Really? What?"

"Who's going to tell Koenma that we're in an anime?"

"Ooo….Um…never really thought of that…"

* * *

"Why me?" Kassandra whined as the boys and Botan set up the portal. Or, rather, Botan set up the portal with Koenma. 

"Because. Obviously you are the most knowledgeable in the subject. It only makes sense."

"Thanks, Botan…" Kassandra looked at the portal apprehensively. "It doesn't look very stable…how do I know it'll work and put me into Koenma's office?"

"Because. I'm an expert at this. Have I ever messed up before?"

When Kassandra stops to think about that, Botan waves her hands franticly. "Don't answer that! Now in you go…"

Kassandra dug her heels into the carpet trying not to let herself be pushed through. Suddenly, she grabbed onto Kurama's arm. "You're coming too…"

Kurama sighs. "Somehow, I knew you were going to do this to me…"

Kassandra grins as Botan finally shoves them both through. They land face down on Koenma's office floor.

"Oh. Kurama…Kassandra, nice to see you both here. Anything important?"

Koenma hid the game boy he'd pawned off Yusuke in his desk drawer and looked at he two.

"Um…yeah…well…"

"There's something Kassandra needs to tell you."

Well that made it clear she was doing this on her own.

Kassandra took a deep breath and "Koenma, you guys are-"

"An anime? I know."

Both dropped their jaws and Kassandra slid a hand into her pocket, hitting a button on a small plastic box in there.

"You…knew?" Kurama asks, having recovered.

"Yes. Who do you think gave out the information? Granted, I've never seen it, but I've heard it's rather popular."

Kassandra guffawed slightly. "That's an understatement…"

"Not really...I've been keeping track of the sales…after all…I'M in it."

Kassandra lowered her head so he couldn't see her laughing.

- Kassandra? -

**Oh the others are going to take this well…**

- I know…-

**Especially Hiei…**

- Mm-hmm…He's going to be horrified…-

**I have one of his most embarrassing moments in the history of his life on DVD, and on the computer…he can't destroy both…can you say perfect blackmail?**

- Kass… -

**Sorry…I couldn't help it…I also have a picture of him laughing, and of him looking cute when he's sleeping…granted he'd just gone unconscious, but still….**

- You realize he could take care of you easy…-

**Good point…Ah well…**

"So uh…why?"

"Oh…well…I realized just how amazing Yusuke's life was and decided to let the world know…"

* * *

"LET THE WORLD KNOW?" Yusuke had lost it. Hiei didn't look very happy. In fact…he looked ready to kill…Kassandra made a point to be on the other side of the room from him and Yusuke. 

**Those two are going to kill Koenma…**

_And is that really a loss to the world?_

**No.**

_Did you have to play back his exact words_?

**Yes. Because if I hadn't, they'd be ticked at me…Neither Hiei or Yusuke abide very well by the "don't shoot the messenger" rule.**

_Hiei does…he doesn't follow the "Don't slash the messenger into tiny pieces" one though…_

-- True…he doesn't --

**Youko? Aren't you mad he's been broadcasting this?**

-- Not really…--

**Well that's a surprise…**

-- It shouldn't be --

_Hn_.

--Kassandra may I talk to Kasumi?--

_No!_

**Um…sure…why not…**

_No!_

-- Thank you. --

_Hn_.

-- Kasumi?--

_Hn._

-- Just listen. I don't know all of what happened earlier but I don't need to…Okay, yes I do. What happened? --

_Hn_.

-- Please? --

In response Kasumi sent the memory. She didn't feel like explaining.

-- That explains a lot… --

_Hn_.

-- Kasumi…Talk to me already! --

_What do you want to hear?_

-- Anything other than Hn. You're starting to sound like Hiei… --

_Hn._

-- See? --

**-Are you guys done? - **Both Kurama nad Kassandra were asking.

Youko nodded. -- Yes. For now… --

* * *

Kurama was curious as of what was Youko's problem. He'd become…depressed… 

- Youko? -

-- Yes? --

-Is something wrong? -

-- Not really…--

- Are you sure? You've seemed depressed lately… -

--It's nothing you can help with… --

Well, that pretty much convinced him that this was a very personal matter and Youk didn't want any help with it. Though somehow he thought it had something to do with Kasumi.

When he expressed his thoughts to Kassandra, she nodded.

"Kasumi has been acting strange as well. Fretting, depression…all of it is making my terribly moody. When I ask her about it she puts on a smile and is cheery for a while, but then goes back to being depressed."

"I think we should get them to work it out."

"Youko tried. She was unmoving…all she said was Hn."

"He's a bit more persuading in person…"

"You mean-"

"Yes, I do…"

"So when?"

"Next time we have a chance…"

Kassandra nodded.

"You'd better get home…your mother will get suspicious if you aren't home when she wakes up."

Kassandra nodded again. She wasn't very talkative tonight…or…this morning…It was Sunday morning…almost three o clock in the morning…

* * *

_**Sorry it's so disappointing. Anyway, TSB, Don't kill yourself trying to get here…**_

_**Sorry this took so long to get out…I had a minor case of writers block, and my algebra grade dropped and I had to put all my focus on that. And I had to cook dinner, so I had no free time to write, and if I did, it was very little.**_


	28. Shall We Say On Par?

_**Chaos Tenshi! No breaking school rules…No…gosh…my story isn't that good…**_

**_Sorry for the_** **_long wait guys, writers block again, and my rades slipped, so all my effort had to go into that. then lets factor in power outages, and well...yeah...and my internet is spotty still so please, bear with me. Anyway...Storyline advances!_**

* * *

Kassandra slept all through Sunday, getting up for brief periods to eat and shower, adnd everything else, but she always went back to sleep. Her mother however, got a little worried.

"Kassandra…are you okay?"

"Yeah…I'm fine Mom…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Mom."

"Positive?"

"Yes Mom."

"Beyond he shadow of a doubt?"

"MOM!"

"Okay…I'm just worried…you haven't slept this long since you were a baby."

Kassandra decided to feign sleep. Not that it was hard, but eventually she'd fall asleep, or her mom would leave. Whichever came first. Both suited her fine.

* * *

Monday. Oh gosh…she did have to get up…

"Kass…get up…"

"No!"

"Kass…"

"No!"

"Kassandra…."

"No…Can't I go back to yesterday? Please?"

"Kassandra, you know you can't do that…"

"I can't? Oh right…I can't…"

"GET UP!"

"Alright! I'm up…!"

Groaning at practically every movement, She finally made it out the door. At the bus stop, instead of making any effort to stand at all, she collapsed on the curb, and fell, yes fell, asleep, right there on the curb, leaning against the stop sign.

* * *

Sam came up behind her a few minutes later.

"Kass? Kass? Kassandra? Are you-?"

Oh…she's just sleeping…hmmm… 

A wonderful, nasty idea hit her right at that moment.

She sat next to Kassandra and waited for the boys to arrive. As she heard their footsteps she put on a really scared face and started to shake Kassandra's shoulders in a frenzied way.

The guys walked up and instantly thought something was wrong.

"Sam? What's wrong?"

"She's…She's…She's-" Tears clouded her eyes and she made it seem like the worst. When Kurama rushed over, Sam burst into giggles.

"-sleeping."

She was laughing so hard, that she ran into the stop sign.

Kuwabara and Yusuke leaned over her. "Is she dead?" "I don't know…"

Sam giggled again.

"She's giggling…she's alive."

A ghostly image rose above Sam's body. "Unless I'm a Giggling Ghoul!" Sinister giggles erupted as both boys stared in horror then turned to run. Regrettably, they both ran into the stop sign, falling on top of each other. Though, while the speed at which they'd been running should have knocked them unconscious, those two, having unusually thick heads, remained awake.

The ghoul giggled slightly, then the illusion faded away. Sam stood and dusted herself off.

"Well…no better way to start the day than to knock some sense into two idiots. Now where is that chocolate I had…"

Kassandra snapped awake and stood up instantly. "Chocolate, where?"

Kurama jumped back. He hadn't expected her to leap up like that.

Sam chuckled. "Here you go…" She chucked the Snickers bar just right so it sailed right past Kassandra- and right past the stop sign- before she burst into snickers herself.

Kassandra turned around- Right into the stop sign.

She crumpled to the ground in a heap. "Ow…Ow…. Ow….Owie…Ow…Ow…Ow…"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine…Ow…I think…"

"Let me see…"

"No Kurama, I'm fine. I have one mother, that's all I need."

"Then why are you still clutching your forehead?"

"Because it still hurts."

"Then it's not fine."

"Its okay…I do that all the time…"

"You do?"

"Yes…its probably barely swelling…"

"That's not good."

"Yes it is…that means no big bump."

"Kassandra, you really should-"

"Kurama, I'm fine!"

"If your sure…"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"…Then let me take a look."

"Your insistent aren't you?"

"You should know that I am."

"Yes…I do know…" She removed her hands from her forehead and reluctantly let him look.

"It's not too bad."

"I told you it wasn't…"

"Shush. But you probably should be careful where walk today."

"Yeah," Sam added, "Wouldn't want to run into a pole, now would we?"

"Shush, Sam! Its your fault I ran into the thing anywayz…"

"Anywayz?"

"Anywayz."

"Sam, I think you have addled her brain…" Yusuke whispered.

Sam whispered back. "Nah…it'll only last until 3rd hour…"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

* * *

Oblivious to the whispered conversation, Kassandra was busy arguing with both Kuwabara and Kurama, both of which were convinced she should go home.

"It's nothing that big."

"You could have a concussion…"

"I don't have a concussion."

"Or you could have injury to the brain."

"That's the same thing, Kuwabara. Besides, my mother wouldn't appreciate it."

"Fine, Kassandra, you can go to school."

"Yay! Wait…is that a good thing?"

"But you'll have to stay close to somebody at all times."

"But- you know what, I'm tired of arguing…"

Too tired to remember what she was going to do next time she had a chance, Kassandra leaned against the stop sign and dozed, though no one would let her go to sleep.

* * *

6th hour, Ms. Wilson led the group to the library, and Kassandra headed directly to the second floor. It was dark up there…and warm. Perfect for sleeping. Yes, end of the day, and she was still as tired as she had been that morning. She snoozed through Math, nodded off in Computers, napped through English class, dozed through Biology, and catnapped in Gym. Now she was ready to sleep till the bell.

As she climbed the stars, a couple people followed, her neither of which she noticed. By the Historical Fiction aisle, Kassandra curled up and fell asleep. Kurama poked his head out from the aisle next to it and sighed.

"One track mind, that girl…"

He sat next to her and poked her shoulder a few times.

"Kassandra…Kassandra…Kassandra, wake up…."

"No…."

"Kassandra!"

"What?"

She looked up and groaned.

"You aren't going to let me sleep, are you?"

He shook his head, though he was smiling. She sighs. "Ah well…I think I can make it home now…"

She sits up and sighs, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear, she stops suddenly. "Were you following me?"

He shrugs." Well…yes…"

"Why?"

"Because I was worried. You've practically slept all day, regardless of where. You hardly touched your lunch, and-"

"And you care, why?"

Both fell silent and Kassandra closed her eyes.

"My head hurts."

"No wonder. Remember, you ran into a stop sign this morning…"

"Oh…right…"

Kurama shook his head. "Kassandra, you have to be the silliest girl I ever met."

"Why thank you."

"Um…."

"Let me guess. That wasn't supposed to be a compliment?"

"Well…."

"Kurama we have to talk."

Neither teen noticed their friends peeking around a shelf. All of them, Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Sam.

"Yes…I figured you'd probably like to talk about what happened last night."

"Yeah…there was something I was going to yell at you about…what was it…"

Kurama looked at her strangely. "Yell at me?"

"Yes…I remembered now…" Reaching up, without really thinking about it, she slapped him. Yes, Kassandra slapped Kurama, albeit, not very hard.

"WHAT THE FRICK WERE YOU TALKING ABOUT BEING MY MATE? AND HAVING MARKED ME? WHAT IF HE HAD CHECKED! DO YOU REALIZE HOW EMBARRASSING THAT WOULD BE FOR ME? WHAT THE FRICK POSSESED YOU?"

She didn't exactly wait for an answer, but stormed off downstairs, leaving a VERY shocked Kurama still in the shadows of the Historical Fiction section. Then someone started laughing and a few more people joined in including a loud giggling. Kurama glanced over to see Yusuke and Kuwabara rolling on the ground, laughing their heads off, while Sam was barely on her feet. Even Hiei was chuckling.

"What's so funny?"

"Kurama got slapped! Kurama, the ladies man, got slapped!" That was Yusuke.

"Yeah…I can't believe it." Kuwabara, that time.

"By Kassandra of all people!" Sam, of course.

Kurama glared at the laughing adolescents. "I'm going to go talk to her."

He had just stood up as the bell rang. By the time he got downstairs, Kassandra had disappeared.

* * *

Embarrassed and shocked at what she'd just done, Kassandra had decided to walk home. So instead of a 15-minute bus ride, she had about an hour's walk. Maybe less. Meanwhile, Kasumi was congratulating her.

_Congrats! You finally gathered enough courage to tell him off. AND you slapped him. Wow…_

**Kasumi…not now please…**

_Why not? Right now is the perfect time!_

**No it isn't… let me be…**

_Alright…Whatever you say._

Kassandra walked forward and ran into a wall. Great…she'd wandered into an alley. She turned around to see the way out hemmed up. By Ryan, the bully, and his gang. Except this time there were more of them.

Like 10 of them.

And she had no weapon. Great.

"Ryan…"

"Hello Kassandra. I heard you broke up with the redhead. And I just so happened to meet someone who seemed very interested in meeting you."

"Well…um…I'm not really interested right now…in fact, I was on my way home."

"I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice. Boys, I'm afraid she needs a little incentive to come along."

As the boys at the front started moving in, Kassandra started looking up and around for a way out. Finally, she saw it. A fire escape. But that ladder didn't look very sturdy, and they could follow her up afterwards anyway. What good would it do her? But then she wouldn't be cornered like a little mouse. She'd at least have some chance of getting away. Quickly she jumped and grabbed the first rung. She hung there for a moment scrambling to get a footing and finally pushed her feet against a wall. Then she moved up, slowly. As she did so, she realized the ladder was in a more dilapidated condition than she originally thought. Near the top, it was barely there. As she neared that position, the ladder got really shaky. That was when she figured out how to stop her pursuers.

Or at least she hoped.

As she finally reached the top of the ladder she started rocking it back and forth with her hand. Already a couple of the boys were following her up, but they were a bit behind. Getting on the ladder had been a bit harder for them because she was making it rock back and forth with her weight. She was getting closer to breaking the ladder off. It seemed just a small thread was keeping it intact. But it was a really strong thread. It wasn't snapping. She couldn't get it off. It needed more force pulling it down.

Beneath her, another boy started up the ladder. That weight was all it needed, and the ladder went crashing down. Kassandra sighed with relief. She was safe. For now. But underneath her they could stay waiting for a long time. So she kept climbing. Unfortunately, she couldn't make it to the rook, but she was near the top of the building. She stopped outside a window and decided to wait it out here. She had no idea how she was going to get down.

_Smart, Kassy. Smart._

Kassandra didn't respond. She sat there hugging her knees watching the crowd of boys beneath her. What seemed like a few hours later, but was really only like half an hour, (She didn't have a watch so she couldn't tell) the boys started running. As she started to pay more attention, she could see why. A red headed figure was entering the alley, effectively scaring them off. What she didn't understand why Kurama had followed her. She slapped him, yelled at him, and then left without another word. Why was he here? Had he been looking for her, or had he simply been out for a walk and seen he congregation and came to see the reason? She was leaning toward the latter.

"Kassandra?"

She looked down to see Kurama looking the 15 to 20 feet up at her. She didn't answer.

"Kassandra, you need to come down."

She knew that. Her fingers were starting to get cold as well as her nose. But she couldn't see how she'd get down. It was at least 10 feet to the ground from the lowest platform. She wasn't jumping that was for sure.

"Kassandra, come down to the lowest platform, and jump."

"No."

"Kassandra."

"No. I'm not jumping."

He sighed. "Then how do you propose you get down?"

Kassandra was silent.

"Look. I apologize for what happened last night. I shouldn't have said some of that stuff. You're right, it really could have caused problems."

This made her smile, despite herself. He was admitting he was wrong. Maybe….

"I'm still not jumping."

"Kass!"

"I'm not jumping! I'll hurt myself!"

"Not while I'm here. And besides, you don't exactly have another path down."

Before she could answer, a slight movement on the other side of the window caught her attention. An old lady was opening the door.

"Actually I do. I'll come down by the inside stairs."

"Kassandra, that's a bad idea…I'm coming up."

She could see the flash of green and knew he was pulling himself up with his whip. Nevertheless, she knocked on the window. The old lady promptly came over.

"My, my, child, what are you doing up this high?"

"Well…it's a long story, but I can't get down. I was wondering, might I cut through your house and use the inside exit to ground level?"

She was desperate to get out of there before Kurama arrived. She didn't feel like confronting him right now. However, she could definitely sense him getting closer.

"Of course, Kassandra, come on in. You must be freezing." Kassandra was lowering herself in before she realized that this lady had called her by name.

"Wait…how do you know my name."

When the lady turned around, she was no longer an old lady, but a guy with jet-black hair and pale blue eyes, and was wearing an outfit like many of the better-looking demons she'd seen. His skin was pale and well, lets just say he wasn't ugly, but he wasn't hotter than Kurama. Shall we say on par?

"Oh I know a lot more than that. I know who your friends are, I know where you live, and I know who you share a body with, as well as what her full potential is." Behind her the window slammed shut. When she tried to open it, it wouldn't budge.

**Oh…crap… **

_Oh crap is right, Kassy, how'd you get us into this?_

**I don't know… **

"Don't bother, Storm Shaper. After two failed attempts, I won't let you slip through a third time. As mortals say, if you want something done right, you'd better do it yourself. And I intend to." The demon took a step forward.

Kurama had reached the top now and was looking through the window. Seeing what was going on, he nearly cursed aloud, while Youko did.

-- **-**that girl! She went and got herself trapped! --

Kurama attempted to open the window, but he found it wouldn't budge. "This isn't good."

Pulling out a specialseedfrom his hair, he had it grow and then dipped his finger in, bringing it out covered in nectar. Running his finger along the edge of the glass, he made a complete square. The nectar was acidic, and would cut through the glass like a hot knife through butter.Sure enough, whenhe tapped, the glass went crashing in.

"Kassandra!"

Kassandra turned around and smiled. Kurama was lowering himself into the room as she watched. However, the demon had realized he was about to lose his quarry again and grabbed her wrist pulling her away from the window.

"I don't think so."

Not being stupid, Kassandra tried to pull away and get back to Kurama, where she knew she'd be safe. But this guy had a grip like iron, and it wasn't letting go.

"You're only hurting yourself, Kassandra. I'd advise you to stop."

She was advising herself to do the same thing, though she didn't. She kept pulling. Realizing this, he grabbed her other arm as well. Now she had to work twice as hard and was making no headway. Kurama was glaring heavily.

"Let her go."

He laughed. "I don't think so. You have any idea how long I've waited to get my hands on her? Over 16 years. Before Koenma sealed her away in this world, I'd been tracking her in the Makai. I had been getting ready to grab her, but the brat beat me to it. But now…"

Holding both of her wrists in one hand, he ran the other through her hair.

"And I'm not going to let anyone, not even the great Youko Kurama, get in the way of my plans."

Kurama's rose whip appeared, and the demon noticed this. "Going to try to fight? I don't think that'd be such a good idea. You might hit our Kassandra. You wouldn't want that would you?"

Kurama twitched, but his glare got harder. Kassandra was actually afraid he might attack and that she might really get hurt. Already she had a sprained wrist. She didn't need multiple cuts. She'd seen what that thing could do…

However the demon holding her had other ideas. "Pity…I was so hoping we could stay and chat, but Kassandra and I have some discussing to do…"With his free hand he summoned a small black orb. Pushing in a few strategic places, the orb began to glow and then flashed twice. On the third time, what appeared to be a black hole, covered the area where they were standing.

**This is worse than one of Koenma's portals! **

Not completely pulled in yet, Kassandra still had a few seconds before she disappeared.

"Kurama! I'm sorry! I-"

Then she, him and it, disappeared, leaving Kurama in an empty apartment.

* * *

**_Wow...what a cliffie..._**


	29. Would you kill me if I said yes?

Kurama was not in a happy mood when he entered Koenma's office. He had managed to tell the other Tantei what had happened, but he hadn't spoken since then. Even when Botan tried to engage him in conversation, he didn't say a thing, even though he knew he should make an attempt to be polite. Somehow, he didn't even feel like being polite.

Koenma noticed this immediately when his greeting was only returned by Kuwabara and Yusuke. Hiei was worried for his two friends, both the kidnapped one, and Kurama.

"What's wrong."

"Kassandra's been kidnapped." Hiei said, getting right to the point. Koenma didn't take this well, though it could have been worse.

"- How do you know she didn't simply go shopping or something?"

This time, Kurama spoke up. "Obviously, you don't know Kassandra very well. She doesn't go shopping, and I watched it happen with my own eyes."

Koenma said nothing for a long time. "Tell me what happened." Yusuke and Kuwabara told the story, with Hiei making sure they told it right. Kurama had gone back to being silent. After they had finished, another long silence spread across the room. Unfortunately, this reminded Kurama of someone who hated silence more than anything. Someone who was now in danger, because of him.

-- Shuuichi, it's not your fault… --

- I should have acted! It is my fault! -

--- No, Kurama, even if you had stopped him this time, he would have come back again. Now quit blaming yourself. ---

-Hiei! -

-- It's true! --

--- Now you've heard it twice, so you've got to believe us…---

-It's still my fault! -

-- It wasn't! --

- I was right there! I should have done something. I should have attacked him, but I didn't… -

--- Because you didn't want to hit Kassandra. ---

-Yes, exactly! -

-- It's natural not to want to hurt someone you lo- care about. And just because you feel you should have done something, doesn't mean you didn't do the right thing. --

--- Shush. The baby is talking. ---

"Can we find this demon? Did you get any form of identification?"

Kurama, still silent, handed a small black object to Hiei, who placed it on the toddler's desk.

"Only this. He left it behind."

The orb that had created the black hole that had sucked Kassandra away had left behind a smaller version of itself, with an insignia painted on it. A large Y in demon language, with crossed blades above it, and a decorative border below it. However, that decorative border was more than it appeared at first glance. Koenma had only been examining it for a moment when he dropped it on the desk again. "Goodness! It's words!"

Kurama managed a nod. The words spelled out a location, or at least he hoped. Castle Kurokami. Youko knew where it was, but he needed permission to go to the Makai, the Demon world. And he wouldn't be able to do this alone. The blades themselves were another problem. Each blade had another name on it. Goro and Taro, the Kuroko twins, sons of the everlasting darkness. And, underneath the castle's name, could be seen a third name. Sen, guardian of Kuromori, the black forest, surrounded the castle. Sen, Goro, and Taro are all formidable opponents, but the last would surely be Yukio himself. Kurama had every intention of fighting this one himself (That'll probably be a chapter in itself… Which means she isn't getting rescued this one :p Sorry, deal with it!)

Koenma had figured all this out miraculously be himself. "Kasumi's power can not be allowed to fall into whoever this is. At the moment, it remains sealed, but there are ways to break it. Surely he'll eventually find one of them. And if he can convince Kasumi to join him…oh dear, I don't even want to think of the consequences. And if he unlocks her powers, surely she'll feel indebted to him and agree. This is urgent. Botan!"

The blue haired angel of death fell through the door when George opened it. She'd been eavesdropping. She'd been worried about Kurama's behavior. Now she knew why…

"I'll get right on it, Koenma sir!" After rising from the disorganized heap of pink kimono she was in, she promptly disappeared, even before Youko could give her the coordinates. Not wanting to make Kurama run after her, Youko gave them to Hiei, who reached out and gave them to her even from half way down the hallway.

* * *

Kassandra sniffed the water in the glass given her. She didn't trust the demon who kidnapped her. Of course, she hadn't seen him since he had led her in here, pushed her onto a cot, and then left, locking the door behind him.

After that, she'd seen a red hand that pushed her food under here, along with a mug of what appeared to be beer. After knocking politely on the door, she asked for something else. He'd shrugged and assumed it to be a human girl thing. Maybe human girls didn't drink beer three times a day, every day. So he left and came back with rum.

After explaining she didn't drink alcohol, he came back with champagne. Groaning, she tried to explain again, and thought she got through to him that time. Then he came back with what looked like cranberry juice. Then after the tiny sip she took she realized it was wine. This time, she just asked for water. He couldn't go wrong with that could he?

Well, the drink he returned with had no odor, but it didn't look like water. It had an opaque sheen to it that made her think of anti freeze. After showing it to Kasumi, the cat shrugged.

_That's what water in the Makai looks like._ _Don't worry; it still tastes the same…for the most part. _

For the most part…

Then she detected, a small scent. Only slightly there, and she'd missed it the first three times she'd gone over the drink.

Kasumi, what's that? 

_Um…Oh…it's one of those little switchatives_.

**Switchative? **

_Yeah. If you have another form, it makes you assume that._

**How much is in there? **

_Not much. In fact, if we could find something to store half of it in, we could have two doses._

**The little bit in this water is enough for two whole doses? **

_Yup…Very strong stuff. Almost three actually…_

**So what do we do? **

_We drink it_.

**What? **

_Well, we drink half of it._

**Explain! **

_Okay, so obviously, they want me out, right. So if I come out, we can see what they want. One thing about the drink is, unlike when one of us takes over, it can't be reversed without the same chemical. Obviously, he's going to try to use that to his advantage…in whatever he wants us to do, which we have still yet to determine. Understand now?_

I think… 

_Good…now we just need something to put the second dose in. We can't leave it in the glass because then he'll know we didn't drink all of it._

Thinking carefully, Kassandra stuck her hand out of the food flap. That's where the soup she'd gotten had come from anyway. Sure enough, just within arms reach were three containers, one of which was quite small and could easily be hid. Right next to it was a small vial that was now empty. That was probably what was holding the chemical before he put it in my drink.

She grabbed both the glass and the vial.

Pulling back in she filled the vial, as it was the smallest, and hid it in her pocket. She had about…oh…13 of them? Yeah she was wearing one of those pants that had a bazillion pockets on them, that of course she'd found in the guys aisle at Wal-Mart.

Then she poured about half of the remaining liquid into the other cup, and then set the remainder aside. She hid the second cup under the cot she'd been sitting on before the whole drink thing. Kasumi smiled.

_Good girl. We'll trick him into thinking we drank all of it, so when he thinks we have no doses left, we have two._

**Actually, I was planning on not drinking it at all. When he comes in he'll make us drink the whole cup. **

_True…But we could-_

**But-**

They had just started arguing when the door opened. Not the food flap, the entire door. Kassandra quickly plunked herself down onto the cot. Her plan would have to do…

* * *

"Ah Kassandra, sorry for me being so rude as to not have visited before. I had some important issues to attend to."

"I'm sure." She answered coldly.

"Come now, don' be so cold, we're all friends here…"

"Uh-huh…so that's why you kidnapped me?"

A shadow crossed his face for a moment, and then he decided to change the subject.

"I am Yukio, Lord of this Castle. And I'm going to conquer the world."

"You know…a lot of people have said that, and look what happened to them…"

"Ah, but I have something they don't. You."

"Excuse me?"

"I have the Storm Shaper. You can create anything with your power, and I need everything I can get."

"And what makes you so sure I'll help you?" Kassandra asks, even though she figured she already knew.

"Because." He glanced over at the water and was pleased to find it half empty. "In a few moments, Kasumi is going to be out here, and I have a little surprise for the both of you?"

"What the heck do you-"

_Kassy! Let me out!_

**Good idea…**

Kassandra put on a face as though the transformation was happening without her consent. When the electric mist faded, Kasumi went into action.

"That was clever. The traces of the switchative were so slight, she couldn't even taste them…"

He smiled. This was more like what he was used to. "Yes, I know, wasn't it? Don't know why I thought of it..."

"I know why..." She said standing up, then accidentally on purpose tripping, right into Yukio.

Kassandra grimaced. **You are bad...**

_I know, isn't it wonderful?_

"Oh...sorry..." Kasumi said, while somehow managing to make it sound like it really was an accident.

Yukio however smirked. "It's alright." Sneakily he slid his arms around her waist. "I don't mind..."

However, Kasumi ducked out after a few seconds. She wasn't called a tease for nothing...

"Anyway, down to business. You obviously have a business proposition." She asked as she settled on to the cot.

"You might say that."

"Well? Are you going to leave me in the dark, or are you going to try to...sell me?"

He smiled. "Here's the deal. I can break you free from Kassandra, then she can go back to live with the humans, and you can stay here."

Kasumi looked interested, though really, she as wondering why she'd want to do that. It was kind of fun sharing a body with Kassandra... "Go on..." she prompted.

"With your powers at my side, nothing could stop me from conquering the Makai, then the Reikai, and eventually the human world."

"Why do you need me?"

"Because of your unique powers. You can supply me with everything, and anything I need."

"But whats to keep me from leaving after you tear me from my host?"

"Well, I can unbind your powers-"

"Do what? Why would I need you to unbind my powers?"

"Because Koenma has sealed them."

Kasumi stood up. "What!"

"Oh, you didn't know? Yes. Part of the seal that kept you suppressed inside that human for those 16 years."

_Kassy…did you know about this? _

**Um…would you kill me if I said yes?**

_No...I wouldn't kill you…_

**Then yes…**

_And you didn't tell me this…why?_

**Because I knew you'd be mad…**

_Mad is an understatement…I'm positively ticked! I think my fur is standing on end!_

And so it was…a little anyway…

**Geez…Sorry… Kurama and I decided it would be best if we didn't tell you right away…**

_Of course…I should have known this was Kurama's idea._

**And what's wrong with that?**

_He has that idiot of a fox in his head!_

**Oh…so I take it your still mad at Youko…**

Yes, I am still mad at the fox…

"I'll have to think about it…could you leave me alone for a bit?"

Yukio smiled. "Of course…" He left the room with a smirk on his face. Opening negotiations had went well…

* * *


	30. Jealous? Hiei? Never! And Kasumi GASP!

**_Sorry... Anyway... a lot of you are gonna be mad with me at the end of the chapters, but all I've got to sa y for myself is this... _**

**_I believe in happy endings, I believe in happy endings, I believe in happy endings, I believe in happy endings, I believe in happy endings, I believe in happy endings_**

**_Please don't kill me..._**

**_The last part might not be so comprehensive, and my spelling here is going to suck really bad becuase this is not word checked. this is becuase, I'm writing this a 4:29 AM Why? Because its Friday night, and have permission to stay up as long as I want. I also slepped till noon today, after going to bed at 2. As of now, all I have is a head ache. I'm gonna go update a Yugioh one of mine, then...well...then...I'll probably force myself to go to bed._**

* * *

Botan had finally got around to opening that portal, after a much longer delay than Kurama was comfortable with. He got darn fidgety near the end. Finally, a dampened Botan announced it was ready. Dampened in two ways. 

First, it is a bit depressing to have your friend kidnapped, and that can dampen even her cheery mindset.

And the other reason, while they'd been waiting, Sam showed up. She wasn't very happy to find out her friend had been kidnapped. As she was just as anxious to get there, and a bit delirious you might say, she kind of lit Botan on fire, from halfway across the room. Kuwabara and Yusuke, without Kurama's helpful guidance, had done the mortal thing. Dump a pail of water over her head.

But no matter, it was done. Slightly depressed, except for Sam, who was fuming still, everyone walked through the portal. It opened in the middle of a forest.

"Uh...Kurama, I thought you said Youko said that this was at the beginning of the forest."

-- In my defense, I have had little or no contact with the Makai world for the past 17 years, and plants grow! Please inform the IDIOT of this. --

"He says it grew since he's been here last."

"Ah…"

They started of at a moderate pace, but soon, Kurama had set a rather faster one. For every one step they took, he took two. Everyone behind him looked at each other strangely before shrugging in turn. The usually observant fox took no notice of this. His mind was on other things. The good news was, with him in the lead, any plant traps set were disabled before the others got to them.

Something is wrong with Kurama…

--- Nah, you think? ---

What's wrong with him, Hiei?

---Here's a hint. He's been like this since Kassandra was taken away.---

Oh…he's **that** kind of depressed… Do you think he realizes?

The fire demon shrugged.

---No clue…---

A clearing came into view and everyone stopped.

"Someone's here." Said the ever sensitive Kuwabara.

A voice spoke seemingly out of the trees.

"Very good, mortal! Would like a cookie?"

Kuwabara had enough sense not to answer.

"I assume you are Sen." Kurama asked, but more like a statement than a question.

"You would assume correctly. But the question is-" a monkey flipped down in to view hanging by its tail in a tree. "What are you going to do about it?"

"We need access to the castle."

The monkey tsked. "Sorry, no can do!"

"This isn't a casual request." Kurama answered.

"I don't care! I can't let you through! End of discussion!"

Hiei stepped forward from the back. "If you won't let us through, we'll fight our way through."

The monkey giggled. "Fine with me. Who's first?"

The monkey flipped from the tree, but what landed on the ground looked nothing like the monkey in the tree. This creature had tousled brown hair, and his clothes were forest green. His eyes were slightly narrow, and held a mischievous gleam to them, and were a bright green almost to rival Kurama's. Almost, but not quite.

"I am Sen, Guardian of the Kuromori."

Hiei pushed forward form the group. "Show off. Let's get this started."

Sen looked the fire demon up and down. "The forest tells me your name is Hiei. And you are a Jaganshi…interesting…"

"How can a forest tell you that?" Sam asked, the only girl in the party. Sen, noticing this, took the liberty of a bow in her direction, infuriating Hiei.

"My fair lady, the forest can tell you many things if you but stop to listen. For instance. I know that, among other things, you can teleport, and you can light things on fire."

"Hey! That's pretty good… what else can it do?"

"Sam!"

"Sorry Hiei…"

Sen cocked an eyebrow at the exchange between the two. "The forest did NOT tell me this…Hmm…Hiei, shall we begin?"

Hiei nodded. Gladly now…this was slightly personal. Not largely, but slightly. He planted his feet in the ground and waited.

Sen smiled slightly. The very ground beneath the demon's feet was at his command. Ground…there's an idea…With the wave of a hand, vines sprouted up near the demon's feet.

Hiei, slightly annoyed at the evasiveness of this attack, moved. But Sen's roots form the earth followed him there as well. To waste energy dodging, or to adopt a new plan.

New plan.

He moved one last time, then let his feet be entangled.

"Well, giving up so soon?"

"Hn."

"How evasive."

Hiei wasn't really being evasive. He was trying to concentrate. (Little difference, really, but- Ow…) It appeared that Sen's energy had to travel through plants to other plants. He was used to casting his fire up where he could see…but underground would take a little work.

And lets not forget the roots creeping up his legs. That didn't help much…

Finally, he got the location. By this time, he couldn't move from the waist down. In his hand appeared a flame, before it flickered away.

"Oh, so much work into getting that to have it die…pity…What the-"

The fire had gone to work, spreading underneath through the ground work. The roots around Hiei shriveled as well, freeing him again. Katana drawn, he waited for a moment to see how Sen would react. He wasn't very happy.

"I should have expected that…Fine." Placing his hand on a tree trunk causally, a group of vines came down from above…

…and stole Hiei's katana.

"Cheat."

"All's fair in love and war. I'm sorry, was that the wrong quote?"

"Very."

"What is it with you and one word answers? Ah well… Time to end this… I have better things to do. Though I can't say I didn't have fun. See ya, Hiei."

The vines from above reached down again, this time aiming for Hiei. Moving from side to side, he managed to avoid them easily, but he knew he needed another plan. This just wasn't working. Making a decision quickly, he stopped moving and mocked concentration.

The vines snapped him up easily.

* * *

Sam stared trembling slightly at where Hiei was last seen. "Oh dear…" 

The others were staring too.

Sen was grinning. "Well…with that over… Anyone else care to try?"

Before he could say anything else, a slicing noise was heard above and a black blur dropped from above. Landing right in front of Sen, his katana outstretched against Sen's neck, Hiei smirked.

"I win."

"I dare say that's the longest sentence I've heard from you since this fight began."

"Hn."

"And we're back to one word. Pity you were making such progress…"

The katana pressed a bit harder.

"Okay, okay. But I have a favor to ask."

"I don't do favors."

"I say! Look that one was longer than the-gulp-I request to come with you. My help might be invaluable inside. Besides, the jerk in there, he has my Heart Seed. Otherwise, I'd have let you go by without any trouble, but if anything happened to that thing, I'm-"

He drew a finger across his throat, careful to avoid the real blade.

"N-" Hiei started

"Sure!" Sam piped up. "Hiei, kindly remove your katana from his neck."

"But-"

"Now."

The katana was removed with further verbal objection. Plenty of glares were sent in two directions. Sen, and at Sam. The said two were walking next to each other talking animatedly.

--- How disgusting. Their names even sound the similar… ---

-- Hiei! Are you…jealous? --

--- No. --

-- I think you are…--

--- Do I look like I care, fox? ---

-- Quite. --

--- Shut up. ---

--Okay, suit yourself…--

--- I will!---

Youko didn't respond. Hiei wasn't in a very good mood at the moment. Soon they were near the end of the woods. But a large blockade of intricately woven branches leaves and vines, blocked their exit. Sen stepped in front of the group and held out his hand to stop. Had Sam not been between them, Hiei might have seen this as a chance to run him through. But he didn't.

"Step back. Things could get messy in a few moments."

Everyone but Kurama did so. He wasn't worried. Sen noticed this, but shrugged. Raising his hands, the trees, vines, and everything else slowly disentangled themselves. It sure took a long time, and Youko didn't like watching. He wanted to help, but any and all plants in this forest obeyed only Sen.

This made the fox rather fidgety.

-- I'm bored. --

-That's nice… -

--Do something. Make me un-bored.--

-Youko, I'm busy. -

-- Are you still blaming yourself? Because I don't call that busy… --

-Yes, I am. -

-- Then you're not busy. Entertain me. Now. --

-Youko I'm ignoring you. -

-- But-! --

**_(I have no idea why I put that in here...)_**

It didn't matter. The red head wasn't listening anymore. Mainly because Sen had finished with his little barrier and everyone was passing through. Ahead of them now was Castle Kurokami. Built of menacing black stone, it wasn't a very pleasant sight. One could almost feel the dark auras within. Except for one. One aura that shone brightly amidst the darkness.

"Kassandra." Kurama said quietly as he looked up at the castle. No one else said anything, not even Sen. Without another word, he started forward. Sam however, rejoiced to be out of the forest, for now she could use her power. The forest had dampened it before. With a small pop, she disappeared.

* * *

**Kasumi…are you still ignoring me? **

_Yes._

**But you answered me…so how are still ignoring me? **

_Hn._

**Why are you mad at me?**

_Because you kept a secret! From ME!I don't know how kept a secret, but you kept a secret!_

**You kept a secret from me too… About meeting Youko.**

_Point taken. But now I'm ticked off at the fox._

**Which brings up an interesting question… why? **

_…What are we going to do about Yukio?_

**I don't know. Frankly, I don't really see any options. Other than the one presented of course…**

Kasumi, still in control, rolled over onto her stomach. This was so confusing. There wasn't really an option, but their had to be. No situation is ever as hopeless as it appears. But still…

A popping noise made her look up. At first she thought she was hallucinating, but when the hallucination waved a hand in her face and grinned, she figured she wasn't.

"Sam?"

"Hey, Kasumi, not that I don't like talking to you, but could you let Kass out? I got something she needs to hear. Personally."

"Gah. I don't understand a thing you just said, but whatever." Kassandra was out in a jiffy.

"Sam! What's the news? Why- Wait…how'd you get here?"

"Pop power, remember?"

"Yeah but… does that work between worlds?"

"No."

"And I though I heard Yukio say something about no transportation from outside the forest ring."

"I was inside the forest ring, and I was here in the Makai."

"How?"

"The boys went to Koenma. So courtesy of the Botan Portal Agency."

"So… Kurama's here?"

"And Hiei. And Yusuke…and yes, even Kuwabara…"

"I can't believe it. They came after me…HE came after me…After what I said... and did..." (Well, Kass, you DID apologize...)

"Well, forget I'm here then…"

"Oh Sam! I could never forget you!"

Kassandra hugged her friend tightly before both girls picked up the sound of footsteps in the hallway. Kassandra's eyes widened and she hurriedly let Kasumi take back over and shoved Sam underneath the bed.

"Geez…its really dusty down here. Oh hey… what's this?"

"Shh… He's coming!"

The door opened and yup, Yukio walked in, looking a little perturbed. "Kasumi, I thought I heard voices up here."

"Uh…yeah! Mine."

"I'm sure. Well… Have you decided?"

Kasumi cast a glance out the (barred) window. "Not yet."

Yukio cocked an eyebrow and sat next to her. "Well, you might want to hurry. The barrier on the forest was just broken."

"Which means…?"

"My dear, someone's coming to get you."

"Oh."

She didn't add the 'and that's bad…why?' part… but she was thinking it.

"Don't worry though. They may have gotten past Sen, but the brothers will prove too much for them. Two at once is a bit hard to beat."

He stood and started to leave, but stopped to kiss Kasumi on the forehead. "No need to worry, my pet…"

As soon as he left Kasumi made the worst face imaginable. "Ewwwwwwwwwww….. That was sooooooooo disgusting…."

Sam stuck her head out from under the bed. "Who was that? And, hey, it could have been worse…"

"It probably will get worse… ewwwwwww…..and that was Yukio…the guy who kidnapped me…"

"That was HIM? Lemme at him! I'm gonna kill him, convince Koenma to bring him back to life, then kill him again."

Kasumi restrained the girl until she finished her fit and sat down

"Okay…I'm calm… What was that all about anyway?"

So, Kasumi explained the deal.

"Oh…great…"

"I know, right? But you'd better go and warn the guys…"

Sam nodded. "Fair enough…I'll be back soon…"

"Please hurry…"

"I will…And so will the guys…especially Kurama…"

"Feh. Like I care…"

Sam sighed and disappeared.

**_( Should I end it here? How many people will protest, me wonder… Hmmm…)_**

Sam popped up in front of everyone and nearly everyone but Hiei, Kurama, and Sen jumped.

"Guys watch out it's a pincer attack ahead."

"Too late little missy." A deep voice said from behind her.

"Oops…"

"Oops."

Behind her was the twin menaces, Goro and Taro. Large wouldn't do them justice. More like XXXXXXXXXXXXXXL. That might fit…or it might not… no one was highly worried about it. Two slightly different figures came from two places at once. The one on the left was short and said size. The one on the right was exceedingly tall and said size.

It was very disturbing to look at, because both of them were very unclean, and all they wore were loincloths.

Sam looked away in disgust at their grimy dirty skin. "Ewwww…."

"Well, well, well. Sen, it turns out you're a traitor after all." This voice was deep and came from the short one.

"We always knew you would be." Surprisingly, this voice was high pitched, almost like a bird's…

Sam closed her eyes and covered her ears. "Someone save me!"

The two giants laughed. "You'll be crying that later… we haven't even started yet."

The short one stepped forward. "Who wants to be the first victim of the almighty Goro?"

"Boy, someone's got a big head…" His brother answered.

Yusuke looked from on to the other. "I'm guessing the short fat one is Goro, and the tall fat one is Taro…"

"Geez, you're a flippin' genius aren't you?" Sam adds in a loud voice.

"Hahaha…."

"It wasn't meant to be a joke, Yusuke… really it wasn't…"

"Whatever."

While those two had been arguing, (They do that a lot) Kuwabara stepped forward.

"I'll fight one of you."

By this time, Yusuke's conversation had ended and he two pulled himself forward.

"And I'll fight the other."

"That's not fair!" Taro yelled. "It's always two on one! That's the way we play!"

There was silence for a few moments.

"Okkkaaaaay…ignoring that comment… moving on…" Yusuke stated as he charged up his finger and Kuwabara his sword.

Goro shrugged. "We can still beat them!"

Taro seemed a bit more apprehensive. "I don't know…"

"We don't have much of a choice, and if we let them by without a fight, the boss will have our heads….Literally…"

"Good point… Well, let's start then…."

Both brother's pulled out giant great swords. The swords themselves were probably about 7-10 feet tall, making each brother twice the height of their sword. If not more…

Kuwabara learned to move quickly, as his sword was lighter, he had an advantage. He could move around. Yusuke stood to one side and started firing. Taro didn't like being fired at, and Goro didn't like having a gnat underfoot.

On the sidelines, Sam still couldn't bring herself to look at the gruesome twosome. It made her want to puke. She was having trouble not passing out from the stench that emanated each time they raised their arm.

"I think I'm gonna faint…"

Sen and Hiei both positioned themselves behind her in case of the actual occurrence of her fainting. Until that time, they were death glaring each other heavily.

The way to the twosome were actually dispatched was amusing. Eventually, about the same time Sam got totally fed up with the stench, Yusuke got a well aimed hit to Taro's head, causing him to go careening into Goro, who was about to whack Kuwabara, who'd stumbled. Since Taro fell into Goro, Goro fell to one side, though thankfully not on Kuwabara.

Sam, as previously stated was fed up, so she popped on top of them and snapped. What it was exactly she did, no one really knows. But I can tell you this. Afterward, The giants switched out their loincloths for pink tutus and took a bath every hour on the hour, never missing one for the rest of their existence. But more directly as soon as hey stood up, they took one look at each other, and at themselves, and ran away screaming.

Sam slapped her hands together to get rid of anything that might have been on them, then rushed to the nearest pool of water, took of her shoes, incinerated them in a blast of fire and soaked her feet for ten whole minutes. No one could say a thing to get her to move until she was done. When she was she simply started off barefoot, leaving her shoes by the pool.

Everyone worked double pace to catch up with her and when they did, she was sitting on a stump, impatiently waiting.

"What took you so long? By the way, the guy's name is Yukio…"

"What? Sam that sounded important…say it again…"

"The dude who kidnapped Kassandra. His name is Yukio…and he lives in there."

She was touching one finger against a black stone wall that was sheer rock for 20 feet. Three towers jutted up form inside the wall, also made of the same sheer black stone.

"Great." Hiei said annoyed. "How are we getting in?"

Sam smiled and turned toward Sen. "Oh Sen…."

Sen smirked at the attention. "Of course, one gate, coming right up…"

Placing a hand on the ground and muttering underneath his breath, Sen's youki began to course throughout the ground eventually reaching the wall. Where the green energy met the dark stone it began to tremble, at first a little, then a lot as the energy received grew greater.

The stone in on section began to crumble as everyone watched eagerly for the opening they could walk through. The entire section fell away, and only Sam cheered, because everyone else was sensible enough to keep quiet. Afterwards Sam jump tackled Sen.

"Thank you, Sen…"

The forest demon looked quite pleased with himself, though cautious observers who glanced over at Hiei might have noticed the light flame lapping at his finger tips.

Yusuke was smart enough to suggest they move forward. Everyone did. After they were through Sen's "gate," Kurama cast a glance upward at the three towers, wondering if one of them held Kassandra.

* * *

Yukio was fuming in one of his many offices. First they get through the forest, beat Sen, whom he'd punish later, and now apparently they'd gotten past Goro and Taro. Never before… Or not since the time of the Legendary Bandit has anyone even got through the forest. Hmm…Of course. The fox had come for his girl. Soon to be HIS girl… 

Yukio smiled. When Kasumi had shown signs of being surprised about the knowledge of the binding of her powers, he knew he had this scheme in the bag. And of course, Kasumi had always been one to side with the winning side, except in a few cases.

Even if she felt any sort of loyalty to the Reikai Tantei, she wouldn't as soon as she saw what would happen to them. Just as soon as they reached the main ball room. In the meantime… Time to go check on Kasumi. She'd had time… she should have a decision ready for him by now.

He climbed the stairs in a way to let her know he was coming. Give her a chance to make herself decent if she wasn't. Or not to…either way suited him fine…

He opened the door slowly and stood in the doorway itself for a few seconds before Kasumi turned around, face unreadable.

"Well?"

She smiled and walked away from the window towards him. This was a good sign…

"I've decided…"

"Yes?"

"That…"

"Yes…"

"I'll do it."

Yukio smiled. Perfectly according to plan… He pulled Kasumi toward him, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Excellent."

* * *

**_I feel evil now…. Anyway…. Yeah…it looks pretty bad, doesn't it?_**

**_I believe in happy endings, _**

**_I believe in happy endings, _**

**_I believe in happy endings, _**

**_I believe in happy endings, _**

**_I believe in happy endings _**

**_I believe in happy endings, _**

**_I believe in happy endings, _**

**_I believe in happy endings, _**

**_I do, I do_**

**_I reitereate: Please don't kill me..._**


	31. Betrayal

Silence blanketed the area as they continued traveling through the area, past the inner walls. The black stone, much like the Ningenkai obsidian, rose in columns and walls, grey stone gargoyles, of varying sizes perched on the edges of the walls, and on the top of the obelisks, seeming to watch the would-be rescuers through their carved eyes.

Like many places, Castle Kuromori was not with out a past. And like many places in the Makai, it was not necessarily a pleasant one. Originally built by a kind man, he chose the dark colored stone because it caught his fancy. But, a dark tyrant came to the throne of the Castle. He used the dark stone to magnify his signature technique, a breed of mind torture. It drove most intruders to the castle crazy within 5 minutes, unless he wanted them there. Even when this torture was no being applied directly, one could still go crazy by the residue. Now, centuries, no, millennia later, the halls still carried much of the same effect, even though the edge had faded away, the pure power was retained by the walls of the castle. But what effect was it having on our group? This ominous silence was one effect of the power lurking in the very walls. Each was caught up in their own thoughts. Horrible thoughts, of the past, of the present, of the future…of what is to come, and what could be happening now, as they treaded through the stone courtyard.

With these grim thoughts they arrived at a pair of lofty ominous doors, five time the height of Kuwabara, possibly more. The wood they were made of was nearly as dark as the stone walls around it, and polished so it shined in a similar way. Kuwabara approached the doors as the others stopped, and began pushing on the doors, yielding no effects. Yusuke was getting impatient.

"Come on, Kuwabara! You can't even manage to open a door?"

Through his grunts, the orange headed human managed to retort. "I'm trying, Urameshi! But this door just isn't moving!"

"You wimp…here, I'll help, and we'll see just how wimpy you are."

But even with Yusuke's added strength, the doors did not budge. "Geez these doors are as solid as rock."

Kurama approached the walls and tapped it gently, receiving a hollow sound in return. "That's because they are."

Everyone stared at him confused. "What?"

"I thought they were wood…" Sam mused.

"Technically, they are."

Yusuke leaned against the wall. "Now I'm REALLY confused…"

Kurama sighed and continued his explanation. "This is known in the Makai language as-" No one caught the word that followed, except for Hiei and Sen who nodded, understanding now. "-Or, in human tongues, rockwood. It is rather heavy, but the wood itself is used in doors, to make them heavy enough that only the owner can open the doors. I used to be able to get around it, but it looks like this one is of higher concentration rock then wood."

Sam's face was uneven and everything, but she shook it off. "Okay then…Whatever that means…So how do we get in?"

Any hopes they had were dashed as Kurama, who was supposed to be Mister Know-it-all, shrugged. "I have no idea."

Same was the only one who had recovered enough to speak. It was two words...that was all. But it seemed to summarize everyone's thoughts.

"We're doomed."

* * *

Solemn nodding went around and for minutes, though it seemed like hours, they stood there, wondering of what to do. A grinding noise caught Sam's attention, as she had the shortest attention span and was not in as deep of a thought stupor. She actually didn't know where the noise came from, but as she looked around she saw something flying at them. It looked like it was made of grey stone, but that wasn't plausible-

"Duck!"

Her yell drew the attention of the boys, who glanced up and all immediately hit the deck, hearing the creature smash into the door, shaking the door slightly, before crumbling into pieces on top of them. Yusuke looked at the pile of pebbles and narrowed his eyes at Sam. "That…was not a duck…"

"I never said it was a duck… I said 'duck'!"

"You said duck, there see ,you said it was a duck"

"I did not!"

"You did so, you lying little-"

The rest of the sentence was cut off by another of the funny flying creatures, ending up the same as the last.

"It's a gargoyle." Kurama said flatly.

"A what?" Yusuke asked, once again confused. Heck, he even stopped arguing to be confused.

"A gargoyle, doofus, like the ones we saw perched on the walls and obelisks… Incoming!" Sam again was really trying to antagonize him. Wait…no… that's just Sam…

Everyone kissed the floor to avoid another one…wait, was that two?

"Geez!" Yusuke yelled in his usual annoyed manner, "How many of things are there?"

"About twenty more I'd say…" Sam ducked another one as it came straight at them, then another and another, and another. Each time one of the gargoyle's connected, the door started shaking. Not only were they coming faster, but they were getting bigger. And bigger…

"What makes you say that?"

"Cause I was counting as we walked by…hit the DECK!"

They all hit the ground again, and finally they chose to simply stay there, rather than get up, then throw themselves to the ground time after time. They really didn't have a plan for after that, but as the Gargoyle remains rained down on them, and the door shook harder, faster and louder, they were to realize they didn't really need one.

Gargoyle after gargoyle rained down on them, and finally one last one slammed into the door, crumbling on top of our heros, but they had bigger things to worry about. A louder crash came behind them. They rose to their feet, surrounded in clouds of dust. As the coughing subsided, the looked toward where the door had been. Now, it made a nice hard carpet to lead their way into the halls. Once you got past all the dust that was rising that is.

They all stared into the hallway for a while, in total awe.

"Well…" Sam piped in, "that's one way to get in!"

Yusuke however was not satisfied. "I could have blasted it with my Spirit Gun you know…."

"Yes, perhaps, but that would have wasted your energy, and we would still have had to deal with the gargoyles."

"Whatever geniuses…" Sam muttered, tired of listening to Kurama and Yusuke, even though they hadn't been talking long. She stepped over a pile of rubble and ran on ahead. The boys followed at a slower pace, but in the end, they came to Sam quickly as she'd frozen outside another pair of doors. After examination, they realized while these doors were heavy, they were not rockwood, and Yusuke and Kuwabara push them open. The doors led into a huge hall, with a vaulted ceiling, and a staircase and the far end, spiraling up. But more important than either the ceiling or the staircase, was the elaborate throne, carved from the same black stone, and decorated with sapphires, carved in many shapes, and power enhancing symbols, as well as ones indicating royalty, nobility, and domination. But while the throne was marvelous to behold, it was not it, nor the room that made Kurama's blood begin to boil. It was the dark haired demon sitting on it jauntily, calmly, as if he was expecting this visit.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the intruders themselves. Truly, this is a visit, not unheralded…but is it within reason?"

Sam, while she still wanted to beat the pulp out of this man for kidnapping her friend, did know that Yukio would not be happy with Sen, and before entering, had yanked him to the side and pulled him off through the new place, in search of what would set him free. So perhaps this was why Yukio continued as he did.

"Where is the traitor, Sen? Is he not among your midst? Was he too cowardly to be seen with you? No matter. I shall deal with him in due time…"

Yusuke and Kuwabara began looking for Sen, then realized that Sam was missing as well. However, Yukio had moved on in his monologue, and now his eyes fell upon the one he sought.

"Ah! Lover-boy himself…Come to reclaim your prize?"

For some reason, he began to chuckle, making the red-head's heated blood flare a little more.

"I find nothing to laugh about…" The kitsune said flatly, his voice even, yet ever so slightly annoyed.

The dark-haired flurry simply retained his composure and looked down at the "rescuers" before him. "Fools! You have wandered directly into my territory, for naught. Not only will you not likely leave here alive, but there's an even smaller chance, that's you'll leave with what you came for… The Storm Shaper is staying here with me, and it's final."

From the ceiling, things metallic fell and latched onto the heroes arms and legs, flinging their captives against the wall, and burrowing deep inside the black stone. All but Kurama, who's reflexes, in conjunction with his anger, allowed him to dispatch that which would have ensnared him before it had a chance to do so.

Yukio clapped, amused. "Bravo, Bandit…" he stopped and took a step off of his throne and toward the staircase a little. "But to no avail? What will you do, even as you remain free?"

"Where is she?" Kurama's voice was flat and serious, his eyes flashing with annoyance.

Yukio smirked, unfazed. "Do you wish to see her? That can be arranged…" He clapped his hands quickly in a royal manner, and the sound of footsteps on the stairs were heard. But from the sounds of it, to those with hearing tuned enough to tell, it was a single person, light footed, as the sound was slight, although it got louder as it continued it's decline. Everyone's eyes were on the stairwell, blue, brown, black, Red, and the vibrant green, perhaps the most emotional of all. Appearing around the final curve, was first, the hem of a soft blue and black dress. Then slowly, the wearer came into view, shocking mostly everyone, but only for a second. Kurama took a step forward, almost without true thought. Yukio must have forced Kasumi into that dress. There was no way the liberated cat demon would ever had consented to wearing that without some sort of force behind it. The strapless monstrosity was rather revealing, as far as Makai dress goes, but that was no surprise to those who had seen, or were used to it. However, what shocked them the most was that she was unbound, and no device of control could be seen. Her hands were free…She reached the bottom but before she could say anything, there was an outburst.

Yusuke couldn't help himself, he had to blurt out. "You put your hair up?"

Kasumi glared at the (mostly) human boy. "Is this what you called me down for, dear?"

Several people would have cleaned their ears out had they had free use of their hands. But the person who did have control of his, was too much in shock to do anything but stare. Yukio, amused as his reaction held out his hand for Kasumi to take it, which, again to all's shock she did. "Yes darling… The King of Thieves wished to see you again… for one last time I believe."

She chuckled, but seemed to have no other reaction. "Aww…How sweet…" Only now did she look over at Kurama, who was staring at her confused, or was it in denial of the obvious. "Kasumi?"

"Yes?" her voice was emotionless, as if she didn't know them.

"You're not Kasumi."

Both chuckled. "But I am…" Kasumi, or the look alike insisted. "May I show them, my Lord?"

Yukio held back yet another chuckle and released her hand, with a nod. "Of course milady…"smiling she took out a little vial of what looked like water and drank the entire thing before smiling. And suddenly in faded a freaked out Kassandra, who was looking back and forth, like a frightened kitten, spotting Kurama and starting forward.

"Kurama!"

She just barely, and unknowingly, dodged a swipe from Yukio, trying to catch her before she reached the kitsune, failing, as she threw her arms around his neck and refused to let go, sobbing slightly as she collapsed against him, seemingly distressed, muttering his name. He folded his arms around her, for the first time in hours, his mind at ease, and instead of thoughts pinning guilt on himself, deepening his depression, his thoughts were light as he finally felt relief.

"Kassandra…"

But sadly, before it could continue, Kassandra was pulled back by a firm grip on her shoulder and the two were torn apart again. Despite Kassandra trying to break Yukio's grip yet again, she failed as he pulled another bottle out.

"Kurama!"

The kitsune pulled out his rose and glared at Yukio. "Let her go, Yukio. You've had your fun...time to give her back."

The demon laughed. "I might consider it….if she even wanted to be free."

"What do you mean? She obviously wants loose!"

"Yes, right now, but watch. I'll cater to the dominant personality."

Despite his words, he'd have a harder time changing that personality, and while he struggled to get the uncooperative human to drink the contents. Kurama was afraid to lash out, because of a possibility of hitting Kassandra especially with the way she was squirming. She was fighting pretty hard though.

"You're not making me drink that stuff1 Bad enough I'm in the dress, but don't you dare make me drink…that-"

Her protests were in vain, as he finally succeeded in getting the stuff down her throat and with one more wistful glance at Kurama and one last pained expression, returned to inside leaving Kasumi to come back out, shaking her head around a little bit and looking up at Yukio. "Surely you don't need to hold me so roughly, darling…"

There was a gag heard from the other side of the room, but it was ignored and Yukio released her with a smile, and slid his arm around her waist, to which she did not protest. . "Sorry, my pet. Kassandra was putting up quite a fight."

"Really? Hardly believable…"

She glanced over at Kurama and at the others, a little shocked seemingly. "They're still here? Haven't you had time to get rid of them?" She sounded like a pampered, whiny noble, which suited her well in some ways, but little in others.

"Well, Darling, I got a bit distracted. But I'll take care of them now…" He removed his arm and started to clap his hands, but he was stopped by a gentle hand on his arm. He looked down at Kasumi. "What is it? Do you not wish me too?"

"No."

Yukio cocked an eyebrow, and Yusuke cheered at the far end. It seemed she'd not gone over all the way. However, Kurama made no rejoicing noises, simply continued watching her.

"I don't want you to do it…"

"Oh?"

Her face was flat and emotionless, but slowly, and cautiously, a grin spread across her face, intentedly and a mischievous glint shone in her eyes.

"I want to."

"WHA?"

Yusuke and Kuwabara were louder than anyone thought possible, the entire hall echoing with their yell for seconds, resonating from the corners of the room, corners that had not seen light in ages. Yukio smiled. Couldn't be better for him.

"Of course my dear, be my guest…."

Kasumi smiled and released his arm, and walked over toward Kurama with the same grin on her face. "You can't full appreciate death if not the same as your friends…"

Snapping, the metallic things fell again, and this time, Kurama did not react, and was flung against the wall, next to Hiei. Kasumi grinned and closed her eyes an odd green blue light began to focus in her hand and she sauntered over to the captive Tantei…

"My…what an anticlimactic death…"

The light turned to a mist and then solidified into a dagger, which she tossed lightly from hand to hand "This dagger is coated with a special solution, deigned to send the victim right into the middle of their worst nightmare. Since I happen to know what yours are, I've taken the liberty of preparing them before now. After your torture, you'll be dropped into a fiery pit, with spikes entirely underground. Little chance of survival…we only check it every century or so… So…who wants to go first?"

Her grin had yet to fade as she took a step toward Kuwabara, who was trying to shake his head frantically. "Eh, you're kidding right, Kasumi? You'd never- Oh crap you are!" He braced himself as she cut a thin line on his arm, his body disappearing a blaze of particles, zipping off and away. Hiei's cold comment cut through the air. "So you chose your powers over us, did you?"

Kasumi smirked and nodded as she moved toward Yusuke who was staring at her in disbelief. "Much better for me, I'd say…" Yusuke began talking, no surprise. "Look, Kasumi, I know we haven't always been on best of terms, but there's no reason to kill me for it! I mean-"

"Shut it human. This has nothing to do with personal feeling toward you… Purely business...with a slight taint of revenge…"

She drew a similar line on Yusuke's arm ,and he too disappeared. With a smirk she moved on to Hiei, who simply stared at her for a moment before nodding, and she made a vertical line on his arm, the same as before. But now she had reached Kurama, who looked at her, much like Hiei had, though Hiei's eyes were emotionless, Kurama's looked saddened, But Kasumi's eyes did not change and though the grin did stop spreading , and even shrunk a little. Yukio watched, somewhat amused. Could she do it? Was it possible? Kasumi let her shoulders drop a bit, and leaned up kissing his cheek, the kitsune's eyes changed to something that was impossible to read in the short time between the moment it happened and the moment in which, Kasumi drew a circle with the knife on his arm and the kitsune disappeared in a trail of light. Kasumi turned around, then slapped her forehead.

"What is it my pet?" Yukio asked pleased that she had sent him off without much of a fight.

"I got a little distracted and sent him to the wrong place… I'd best go after him…make sure he gets to the right one…"

Yukio sighed. "Of course my darling, please do, but don't forget to come back…"

She nods and draws a circle on her own arm as well, disappearing a similar way as well. Yukio sat back in his throne and waited for her return.

* * *

-shifty eyes-

Don't hurt me...I'll make it all better...

-More shifty eyes-

I promise...

-has angry characters standing over her head and an enfuried sert of muses-

Meep. How could I not..And if you guys kill, me nomore story...

-nervous chuckles-

Hi.


	32. You've got some 'splaining to do

**_I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry that it took me so long to get this out. I blame my boyfriend. Yes. I do. And he said I could blame him. He's a needy little fellow, but I looove him Hmm? Right... . _**

**_Sorry this took me so loooong... . Enjoy?_**

* * *

Travel via beams of light was by no means very pleasant. Right now, they could all think of many other better ways of journeying. Yet, they had very little choice in the matter. Kuwabara landed face first in a hallway, and, due to the fact that he was too stunned by what he saw to move, and was then flattened by Yusuke, who probably would have had something to say, if he hadn't been equally freaked out. Hiei landed neatly on top of them and lightly bounced off promptly, and leaned against the wall with a traditional Hn. 

"Hey, I thought we were supposed to be surrounded by our worst nightmares, or something."

"Yeah, what is this crap?" Yusuke leapt back from the wall in mock fright, now having stood. "Oh, a wall…scaaaary…"

"Hn. Fools… You actually believed her?"

"Huh? What do you mean, Hiei? She looked pretty convincing to me." Yusuke looked over, trying to figure out what the demon was talking about

"Yeah, how could we not!?!?!?!? She was standing there with the dagger and that malicious grin and that scary look in her eyes…" The orange haired human was freaking out right there just thinking about it.

Hiei grinned and only closed his eyes in a knowledgeable smirk. "It was a ploy, and not too bad of one…She told me right before she sent me off. So you two didn't ruin it all…"

"Ruin all of what?"

"Her plan…"

The humans stared at him in disbelief. "The shrimp's lost it…"

Hiei sighed annoyed. "Don't believe me? She also told me that Sam and Sen should be running by here any minute now…They're looking for his heart, and that's in the library… which, incidentally, is right up those stairs next to us."

"We'll believe that when we see it, shrimp."

Before Yusuke or Hiei could say anything in response to what Kuwabara said, The blurred Sam and the bewildered forest demon rushed by, knocking Kuwabara to his feet, before Sam came back down, confused. "Hey….how did you get here?"

Sen stood behind her, trembling with a wide eyed scared look on his face. Traveling with Sam, that fast, was…well, it was not always fun… Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at them, then at Hiei.

"Okay, you win…"

Kurama's trip was much less pleasant, perhaps because he felt the most betrayed. He landed in a small room, separated from something by a curtain. But oddest of all, was not the method of transportation, nor where he had landed, not even the state in which he landed. For no sooner did he touch down, did Youko come out fuming. But, the oddest of all, was who landed across from him, very much dizzier than he.

Head buzzing, Kasumi tried to retain he balance. "Ooo…Never traveling that way again…"

Barely having collected herself, she fell over easily when Youko began his rant and rave.

"KASUMI, YOU TWO FACED, LYING, SCHEMING, SON OF A- wait, that doesn't make any sense…Let me try that again… Kasumi, YOU-"

She covered his mouth with her hands quickly. "Why don't you stop before you both boost the rating on this fic, and say something you might regret and/or get us caught, m'kay? Now, take a deep breath and realize something. You're not dead. If you were dead, I wouldn't be here, right?"

"I don't know if that would mean I'm in heaven or- HELLO!"

Kasumi released her hand where it'd been yanking on his tail, thus prompting an exclamation instead of a harsh word, glaring up at him. "Watch your language, Youko…"

He growled lightly and grabbed her arm, pulling her upright entirely and glaring at her. "Explain yourself. Now."

"Geez... No need to get so pissy…What would you like me to explain?"

"You can start with why you were hanging on his arm like a slut…"

First in response, the kitsune found himself slapped upside the head. "I was not hanging on his arm like a slut. I was being a little clingy, true, and needy, and all in all a little foolish, like the human starlets, but please….I did not look like a slut…"

Youko coughed slightly and pointed to the dress. She looked down and flushed angrily.

"Shush!"

Youko's cough dispersed into a chuckle before reverting to a serious look. "So? Explain…"

"Hmm? Oh, right…." Kasumi closed her eyes. "Weeeeeeeeeell…. I think you could figure it out…He made an offer…I liked it, so I accepted…"

"So you did betray us! For your powers!"

"Uh…..Well, no."

"But you just-"

"Will you, listen? I didn't like his terms all that much, so I figured out a way around them so to speak."

"And this means?"

"This means, you dolt, it was a trick! I was acting! A ploy, a scheme, a plan, a ruse, a hoax, a fraud! Get the picture now?"

The kitsune was silent and Kasumi waited for a response, knowing it would do little good to continue until he at least responded.

"So you haven't…."

"No genius I haven't…but I was acting well then, wasn't I?"

The kitsune nodded dumbly for a moment before she sighed, rolling her eyes as she stared.

"Well? Do you have nothing else to say?"

She stood there with her hands on her hips, waiting for an answer, and was pleased when she got one. He moved quickly, wrapping an arm around her waist, and pressing his mouth gently against hers, for a soft kiss. She pulled away after not too long. "Mm...As much as I would love to stay like this for a good long time… I've- We've- got some unfinished business…."

Reluctantly he let go and looked around. "So…where are we?"

She grinned. "In an antechamber just off the main hall…" she moved the curtain aside slightly, enough to let him see the chains on the wall to the side, chains that had not too long ago held him. . "I've got to go now...Act when you'd like."

Pecking him quickly on the cheek, she plastered a grin on her face and slid out to the main hall. Yukio met her less than halfway there, already risen from his throne an equally malicious grin on his face.

"All is well taken care of I assume, my pet?"

"Indeed."

"Good. Now- "

The curtains flew back with a natural flutter, and Kasumi's grin moved to a smirk, as the red head stood on the other side of the scarlet curtain. Now it was Yukio's turn to be shocked, as the cat demon wisely pulled away.

"Very well taken care of…" The kitsune clarified, stepping forward, a rose in hand. The dark haired demon backed up, glaring at the kitsune and at Kasumi. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Can't you figure it out? You've been double crossed."

"What?"

"Mm-hmm… I really just wanted my powers back...I did so miss them. And After all, you did offer… I just didn't care for the other part… Betrayal has never been high on my list of priorities. At least, not betrayal to them."

The demon sank into a growl, and gave a snap, the little metal creatures falling down, and zipping across , pinning Kasumi to the throne. Her ankles to the legs, and her wrists to the arms.

"Hey!"

"Sorry Storm Shaper… I'll have to revise your mind…right after I take care of him."

The green of the rose whip snapped out, the end falling lightly to the ground beside him. "You might have more problems with that than you think."

A cruel icy laugh cut through, accented by struggling sounds from behind him. "Or…Even less… You have no idea of my true power, while I have a good idea of yours." One hand lifted into the air, the other aimed down, and the air got cooler dropping by degrees. Kurama took his stance. The fight was on.

* * *

Kasumi whimpered. It did not look good at all… she hated watching fighting...unless she involved of course. Which, she couldn't be unfortunately. Nor could she get away. A sharp tug at the chains on her wrist proved that Impossible. Not to mention painful. The room itself was either spotted with plants, or frozen solid. The fighting just kept going and going. Not the worst of which was the banter. 

Kurama slid back on the ice, retaining his balance by a stroke of luck.(and a good hand at ice skating) Yukio chuckled, gliding over the ice easily, skating a casual circle around him, wary to watch the whip. "Really… this is more a grudge match than anything."

The kitsune's eyes were struggling to keep emotionless. Emotion was distracting, and he didn't need a distraction now. "How so?" His reflexes were tested as a spike formed inches from his face.

A wicked smirk graced the other demon's face. "I tried to steal your girl. Perhaps I shouldn't say tried, because once your dead, I will have her. That annoys you doesn't it? My messenger relayed your little story to me. About having marked her? And even better-" He scoffed. "-your mate. Really, that was quite rich. but it makes it partially evident to anyone observant enough to care…" Yukio was forced to stop talking to avoid getting swallowed whole by the newest addition to the growing greenhouse.

"I dare you to finish that."

Yukio smirked. "You'd like to own her. You'd like to have a claim on her." He skated closer the kitsune, discreetly forming a frosty dagger behind his back as he did. "You'd like to have a female bearing your mark again, wouldn't you?" Before the kitsune had a chance to answer, out came the new weapon, forcing the kitsune back a few steps. Yukio was on the prowl now, and had the upper hand. Even Kasumi could see that. Youko sighed on the inside, hiding his annoyance.

-- Can I PLEASE finish him off? --

In response, Kurama withdrew, and Youko came out smirking. "Taunt me about my mate now, hmm?" Yukio stopped his attack and smirked. "I don't have to. I have something better." He knew the kitsune's reaction would be better in this form. He skated back, as quick as he could form ice, to the throne where Kasumi growled lowly.

"You keep away…"

Yukio ignored her, instead reaching behind the lavish throne. In his hand as it returned, could be seen yet another vial-maybe more than one. Instead of moving back to the fight, he clapped. The chains that held Kasumi to the throne disappeared, and she was on her feet in a second, and halfway to Youko before a thin wall of ice formed right in front of her. She couldn't even do anything about it before Yukio slipped in, closing the wall up. The ice was completely transparent, allowing a perfect view of the outside, and the inside. Yukio smirked, dangling a vial through a hand sized hole in the ice.

"Let's have some fun, shall we, Bandit? If you do as I say, I can promise that the girl will not be hurt. Without your cooperation…"

He just trailed off. The speed that Youko had snatched the vial out of his hand left him no reason to continue. He understood the stakes. Yukio smirked. "Drink that. It won't kill you… like I said. I'd rather have some fun with you before I extinguish your life force and steal your 'mate.'"

Youko tossed the vial back and forth a few times. He had no idea what it would do to him… but he knew what could happen to Kasumi if he refused. A slight whiff of the formula gave off the switchative scent and he sighed. He drank half of it, tucking the rest subtly away. It took effect quickly, and Kurama walked carefully toward the ice wall, whip carefully held in hand. Yukio smirked. "Good. Now…" He focused his attention elsewhere, smirking at Kasumi, who glared heavily in response. Ice came up to her shoulders, temporarily. Such was a safety mechanism for him. She only glared harder.

"Jerk."

He smirked wider. "Why thank you." Popping the top on the vial in his hand, he slipped behind her, letting the kitsune have full view of what he was doing to her, pouring the mixture down her throat, caressing her cheek gently as he did so, which only annoyed her more. The change took place almost instantly. Kassandra shivered from the cold of the surrounding ice and gulped.

"L-Let me go….Please?"

_Did you just ask please?_

**Old habits die hard?**

Kasumi sighed glaring furiously at Yukio from her room inside. Yukio was chuckling, but the ice around her dispersed. The wall however remained. The ice demon shook his head. "Really, Kassandra. If your going to fit into the demon world, you're going to have to get a little more forceful."

Kassandra whimpered, sliding to the other side of the ice enclosure. There was a good ten feet of it. Through the glassy wall she could see Kurama hovering on the other side, he maneuvered himself well to be behind her, even if it was through the glass. And it was comforting. Comforting enough to let her speak back. "What makes you think I want to fit in? What makes you think I'm going to stay?"

Yukio's eyes flashed at the bit of insolence she was showing and he smirked, leaning against the wall for now. "Because. While Kasumi's power is stronger, she is also treacherous. She can fight against any bond I put on her. As a human, you can't- at least not as long or as well. And if I mark you… no one can take you away within the law. Nor will you be allowed to escape."

Kassandra whimpered again, wishing this wall would disappear. "B-But you need Kasumi. Not me." Yukio's smirk made her shudder. She didn't like the way he was looking at her.

"No. I _wanted_ Kasumi. You however, can access her power now that it's unbound just about as well. I don't actually need her so much as the threat of having her would have helped. But now, I'm much more focused on something else..." The ice beneath their feet was at his command, and command it he did, forcing it to propel her to the center. He didn't finish speaking, and Kassandra had to know how he was going to finish his sentence-despite not wanting to know at all.

"W-W-What might that be?"

He smirked wickedly and moved to lock an arm around her, turning so the both of them were facing the kitsune. "Revenge, for one. Secondly, having a human around would be fun. Especially one that couldn't get away. The perfect insurance, I might add. Once I have a claim on you, the Spirit World will be quite reluctant to get involved. Common property laws one might say."

From all he'd said, Kassandra finally gathered what he was going to do. Promptly, she began shaking her head. "N-No. I'm not staying here… and I won't let you mark me. I just- I just want to go home. Let go, please."

In response to her pleading, the arms wrapped tighter and she sighed, struggling weakly. Really, in this monstrosity they called a dress, it was hard to do anything without something slipping and revealing something. Something she figured he wanted to happen, and therefore refused to let do so. She couldn't even look at Kurama.

The kitsune couldn't watch that it would appear, and that pleased Yukio, but not as much as making him watch would. He stared at the fox's back for a moment or so before smirking. "Kurama, you don't want to miss this. I can go about this one of two ways. The full way, or the partial way. If you don't watch, I might opt for the full way…"

Kasumi supplied the definitions for the two ways, and Kassandra instantly flushed brightly, and began struggling anew. "N-No… you can't…please don't… just…LET ME GO!" This was the first time Kassie's voice had gotten loud, and in this hall, it echoed, making her flinch.

Yukio's gaze moved down at her in a glare. "Shut up. You don't have an option." His point was made and Kassandra whimpered loudly. Meanwhile, Kurama was just glad for the distraction. His back was still toward the two, but his hands were busy working at something. Hopefully he'd make it in time. This plant was not easy to cultivate in the environment.

As the kitsune was refusing to turn around Yukio simply shrugged. "As you wish. You were warned…" His hands now began to slid to the only thing holding this dress up. A tie at the back of her neck. Knowing how easy it would be to drop the dress off her, Kassandra was trying her hardest to keep his hand away from there, ducking away and squirming. It was frustrating Yukio greatly. Why must she put up such a fight?

However, the amount of energy she had to put into fighting was fading, and fading fast. Thankfully, as the supply ran low, Kurama turned around. In his hand, a blooming scarlet flower. It only took him simply a moment to flick the blossom at the ice, where it fell off harmlessly. Yukio took a glance and began laughing.

"So that's what you were doing? What a waste of time and Spirit Energy. And my patience. Watch, Bandit. I'm already begun…"

His hand was on the back of her neck, and the cold demon was already leaning down. Her collarbone was exposed, easily available. Now that Kurama was watching, the partial way would do. By any stroke of providence, he never made it there. The blossom began glowing for a moment sporadically before it burst into a little ball of flame. Taking control of the green end of the fire proof flower, Kurama melted himself an arch into the ice, a gentle curve. The instant there was a hole enough for the fire bud to slip through, it did, and wrapped itself immediately around Yukio's ankles. The fire caught on his clothes quickly, drawing his attention there.

Power, like oil, ignites fairly quickly. And Yukio…he was saturated in it from living on his high throne for so long. Let's just say, it was good thing he let Kassandra go in an act of self preservation. He went up like dry forest. Trembling Kassandra just looked at the small handful of ashes remaining. She stayed like that until Kurama ducked in through the hole he'd made and enlarged.

"Kass…."

She looked up, scared, confused, and most of all grateful. The soft smile he gave as comfort helped her so much. But now, Kassandra's mind went blank. More than likely, it'd be staying blank until she had a good nights rest. She didn't notice as Kurama led her out of the enclosure. She didn't notice when they walked out the front gate. She didn't notice when she was mobbed by a worried Sam, and a frantic Botan. She didn't notice anything.

* * *

**_Okay... so...hopefully, there will be much less tiem between this and the next chapter... Hopefully..._**


	33. A Choice of Monumental Proportions

"Come on, you can't do this to me!"

What was it with these white rooms? Why were the rooms always white? Once again, she was in this achingly familiar room. Where she didn't WANT to be. Especially not with the reason they had her hear. After all, she was here and there was a psy mage not too far off… The same one, who 16 years ago had sealed her powers. this just...wasn't good. The leader of the Spirit World was leaning across his desk, authoritative despite his diminutive size.

"Actually, Kasumi, I can, and I will."

Five people stood on the side of the room, two emotionless, two furious, and one, beyond furious. The final one was Samantha. She was… quite peeved actually. The two furious ones were the humans, Yusuke and Kuwabara. The ones that lacked emotion were Hiei and Kurama surprisingly enough. Well, if you could hear his thoughts it was surprising enough. The kitsune was quite in the mood for fuming.

-How can we let him do this? It's not like she's abusing her powers.-

-- And, you care….why?

No reason- was the thought from the redheaded side. –Only I don't know how it will affect Kassie-

-- So there IS a reason--

-… … … -

_It's JUST NOT FAIR!_

**I know, I know… just… don't cause any problems okay?**

_You realize there's a good chance they'll just throw a seal back on me, and you have a chance of being locked on the inside for 16 years? _

**WHAT? **

_Oh.. they didn't tell you that?_

Judging by the way the human girl was twitching, Kasumi had to go with no as the answer. She almost murmured a whoops. But, she didn't. Instead, as the psy mage stepped forward, she began another campaign. "Okay, so you can do this. But, this could possibly complicate Kassandra's existence. And cause a disturbance in the human world. Not to MENTION in ANOTHER 16 years this seal is going to break and you'll have to start over."

Both parties took a pause as the last 6 months were taken into review… well, almost six months. The boys still had another two weeks before they shipped off back home to Japan. After rescuing Kassandra from the Makai, and freeing Sen's heart from it's pedestal in the library of Castle Kurokami, Sen had returned with the group. But, he was sensibly opting to stay in the house during this trial of sorts. The rest had passed mostly uneventfully. A few more fights back and forth, but honestly, no one got killed, no one got kidnapped, and Sam and Hiei were no longer at odds. Of course, Hiei and Sen still were. Some might think he hated the forest demon as much as he did Kuwabara. Her probation had been passed, possibly barely, but she was still going to have her powers sealed back up… why?

"I'm sorry Kasumi. But without supervision, you can't keep your powers. Whatever consequences there are, we'll have to risk."

"So keep the boys here!"

That one vein in Koenma's forehead began to pulse. "I can't uproot four people against their will just to preserve your powers, Kasumi."

"It's not just my powers!" The chair rocked a little in her frustration. "We're talking about Kassandra here too!"

There was a pause before the previously silent kitsune spoke. "I wouldn't mind…" that seemed to let loose an avalanche after that. Immediately afterwards Yusuke gave a shrug.

"Keiko and my mother can come see me here…"

"Hehe…as can Yukina and Shizuru…"

"Hn. I don't care where I am…"

Kasumi's frustration turned to an arrogant grin as she looked over at the definitely fuming toddler now. His pacifier was flying out of his mouth for short periods of time while he shouted at the assembled people who were, pretty much all ganging up against him…

"That's not the point! I just can't do it!"

Dead silence drooped over the room and when the psy mage reached out again, Kasumi didn't fight at all her head was hung in regret. So close… well, she had enjoyed her powers while they were hers again…

_I'm sorry Kassie… I just hope nothing goes wrong…_

**Me too…**

Still that silence hung…until the same calm voice that had led the first rebellion spoke again.

"What about moving Kassandra to Japan instead? That way only one life has to be uprooted, but she can be under surveillance."

Kasumi's ears perked up, as did Kassandra's, but for different reasons. Kasumi's liked the idea. Kassandra was in near distress over it. Leave...her family? Whaaat? Never. All eyes in the room were on her. Well duh. She was the problem here. A couple murmurs to Kasumi, and the consciousnesses switched.

"It's all up to you, Kassandra."

Life without her family would be…unthinkable. How would she survive that? Was it possible to survive that? Without her brothers, who would she pick on? Then again, life without the boys would be too quiet after this. But most importantly, was Kasumi. If she chose not to go with the boys, Kasumi would be miserable. That was a fact. But… Her family. How would they live without her?

A couple moments passed before Kassandra finally looked up at Koenma. She looked at no one else- she couldn't bear to.

"I choose-"

* * *

_"Mama! Mama! What'd she choose?"_

_The young voice was interrupting the story, and for his efforts, the red headed child got a firm hit from his sister's tail. The nine little assembled demon children were cheery, and enthralled by the tale their mother was telling them. The patient mother smiled._

_"I was just getting to that, dearie. Am I allowed to finish now?"_

_"Yes, Mama."_

* * *

_**At least this one wasn't a year laaate...**_

_**Epilogue will be here shortly.** **And I mean it this time!**_


	34. Epilogue

The day had finally come. A day of separation. A day of tears, a day of fears. Blue eyes seemed almost glazed as they watched the scenery in the car go by. How life would be different without them. Different good, or different bad, was yet to be decided. At least she was granted this last chance to say good bye.

The car came to a stop, but Kassandra didn't move. Eyes were glued now on the granite pillar supporting the awning labeled 'Departures.' It wasn't until Samantha opened the door did she even unbuckle her seat belt. Even then, she moved slowly. Reluctantly.

There hadn't been much going on lately. Kasumi had been dead silent, and even the boys had been relatively sedate around her, as if awed, or at the very least, humbled. It hurt all parties, but they'd slipped onto barely.

The trip through the terminal was fuzzy. One reason was she wasn't paying that much attention to the area around her, wrapped up in her own thoughts. Another, was the tears clouding her eyes and therefore her sight. Time between arrival and when their gate was called seemed blurred. She rose with the rest, and hugged with the rest. But it would never be enough.

Once again, there was seat moving beneath her, and taking her with it. Hr heart wasn't in the leaving though as her gaze once again moved lazily to the space outside her window. It would be the same now. Having met them, and having to let go- A hand rested on her shoulder and she turned, to meet emerald eyes for the first time in days. Two weeks even.

He seem worried about her, but she turned her head away.

It didn't last very long, he turned it back, resting his forehead on hers for a moment. She had no choice but to look at him, though she didn't speak. It was like this for several long moments as the engines on the craft began to roar to life.

"Kassandra, I know this was hard. But, it was the right choice."

"But for who?"

"Mostly, Kasumi. But it was the right choice for you too… You get to explore Japan, and your family gets to live a bit without you…" Silence for a few moments. "And, it was the right choice for me too ,as selfish as that is…"

Kassandra simply stared at him a bit longer, so he continued. "I've gotten used to having you around. Having to go back to a fan club without you about- I'd go insane.Worse than you."

She smiled, weakly now, but it was a smile. Still no response. "Come on, enjoy the trip…"

* * *

"_Mama, Mama, Daddy's home!" _

_Their mother looked up to see her mate walk through the door, looking suitably tired, but watching his face light up as 9 little monsters crowded around his legs. She rose slowly to meet him as well. After shooing the little ones off, she let herself embrace her love with a quaint smile._

"_They were happy…"_

"_I was telling them that story."_

"_Which story? Ohhhh…that story." _

"_Mmhmm…"_

"_And, my darling, did they make the connection?"_

"_Nooot yet. But there's more to tell…"_

"_Someone will figure it out…"_

* * *

There you go, the end. Look for a sequel soon though. Oh what fun they'll have in Japan... 


	35. The Teaser

I was standing here… in front of a giant house. Well, maybe it wasn't as giant as I thought it was, but to me, it was huge. I'd never been in any home that had more than one flight of stairs. This one had to have, like, 30! Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating a bit there. But, there were a lot of levels on this thing. I could see three, and there might be a 4th hiding in the recesses of the attic. (I wasn't used to attics. We had crawl spaces, and they weren't pleasant places.)

See what I mean? Giant! Especially for me, who spent most of her last few years in a small house compared to this. Then again, what exactly should I have been expecting? I mean, come on! This place had to hold… 4…5…6… people at least! And each of them had to have separate rooms. Plus, given the nature of the occupants, there needed to be certain things. And, on top of it all, it had to look normal. It makes sense it'd have to be this big.

I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Kassandra Zelane. Weird name, huh? Meh, I'm from Florida. Everything's weird there. But where am I now, and why am I talking like a crazy person? Well, first off, I'm in Japan. Yes, you read that right. Japan. Tokyo to be exact. Why am I talking like a crazy person? Likely, it's because I am. I'm a host for a demon named Kasumi Raiyami, and well, I can't say she hasn't rubbed off on me.

_Whatever, you've always been crazy, dear._

_**That's right folks, just a teaser. For those of you who HAVEN'T noticed yet, This stories sequel. is. UP! An American YYH: Japan Invasion. Spread the word! Ring out the bells! Don't throw heavy objects for making you wait so long!** _


End file.
